Kill me, Heal me
by sorahime345
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya works as a psychologist. Akashi Seijuuro is a patient who suffers from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). When fate brings them together, Kuroko finds himself developing complex feelings towards this man, especially if there are "two Akashis". (Doctor-Patient Relationship!)
1. Ch1: Beginning's Awakening

**a/n= This story is inspired by a Korean Drama titled under the same name of my fic. It is very good, even a non kpoper like me find it enjoyable ^^**

 **Please R &R! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

 _Background Dissociative Identity Disorder: DID is a multiple personality disorder. In other words, a person is characterized as two separate identities, and its alternate identity may take over a person's behavior. Often times, it's accompanied by memory impairment, which can't be explained by ordinary forgetfulness._

* * *

Human minds worked in mysterious ways.

People in the society struggled to fit in, so they put on a mask to get accepted. As time went on, they realized they were unhappy by their circumstances, but instead of withdrawing their mask, they painted them with many colors to hide themselves— to the point they didn't even know their true colors anymore.

For instance, someone might question himself—Am I the colorless introvert or the colorful extrovert? Am I really an outgoing person, or did I just love to be outgoing so I can maintain my social life? What if I'm just a sulky person in general?

When we mixed too much color in our palette, we forgot which initials colors we wanted to use. In the end, we would mix everything randomly until the least desired colors showed up, destroying the painting.

After letting those thoughts lingering in his mind, Kuroko finally closed the book before him.

Exhaling a defeated sigh, the teal haired male peered at his wristwatch. It was already late. Promptly, he got to his feet and undo his white coat before draping it across his chair. Kuroko didn't really see the point of folding his coat neatly if he would use them again tomorrow to attend some mentally ill patients.

He grabbed his satchel, turned the lights off and shut the door behind him.

As he fumbled for his keys in his pocket, his fellow colleagues seemed to be in the middle of a heated debate, not noticing the bluenet's presence.

"But Midorimacchi! I told you many times I will never be able to handle that client!"

"Don't be foolish, Kise. You hear what the director says. If you can't do this, you know what will happen."

Kuroko might not be the nosy type, but he approached them just in case he missed something, especially if it was job-related.

"Evening guys, what are you up to?"

Kise and Midorima froze. They blinked. Panicked, their eyes darted across the room, only to found the source of the voice came from the person who stood before them. They shared a girly shriek.

"Please speak properly next time, Kuroko," Midorima said with a scowl, fixing his glasses.

In contrast to Midorima's irritation, Kise looked relieved by the shorter male's presence. "Ah Kurokocchi!" he shrieked and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck, to Kuroko's horror. "You are just in time! Please help me Kurokocchi! Pleeaaaseeee!"

As Kuroko struggled to free from Kise's steel grip, Midorima crossed his arms and chided. "You can't always ask help from your kohai, Kise!"

Kise sent him a bitter glare and snapped. "Why not? Kurokocchi proved to be a better psychologist than I do! He had saved more than twenty clients in the last three months!"

"That's why the boss really thinks you're not capable." Midorima replied calmly, unaffected by Kise's outburst.

Kuroko stole a sideways glance to the blonde, and his eyes widened when he saw hot tears streamed down Kise's cheeks. He parted his lips to speak, but words never escaped his mouth. Deep down, he wanted to pat Kise on the head and tell him everything is going to be all right, but it would do nothing but spoiling his senpai.

Due to economical reasons, countless businessmen and workers were not in luck when it comes to their career, including doctors.

By the declining number of patients, the hospital needed to kick out some specialists to keep up with their running cost and profit reasons.

Unfortunately, Kise happened to be one of them.

Kuroko had known Kise for…three months? Kuroko didn't even like Kise that much, but he couldn't imagine the spoiled blonde walking around aimlessly in the street being jobless.

"Kise-kun, you can assign the job to me." Words spilled from his mouth so quickly that Kuroko began to regret his offer.

Kise slowly turned towards Kuroko with a hopeful expression, looking too stunned to speak. On the other hand, Midorima huffed and put on a skeptical frown.

"Don't be dumb, Kuroko!" Midorima protested. "This job is assigned for Kise! There's no way you can carry his responsibility!"

"Tell the director that Kise will take the job," Kuroko looked at Midorima with a serious expression. "But behind his knowledge, I will do the job in his place."

Midorima stared at Kuroko incredulously. He was familiar with Kuroko's nature to stuck his nose into other people's business, but he never knew that the bluenet was this persistent that he would defy the director's orders just to help his colleague.

Despite the disapproving look on his face, Midorima came to respect Kuroko's adamant attitude.

"All right then, do what you want." Midorima scowled, facing his back towards the duo. "Remember, you have been warned. I am not responsible for your naïve actions."

Kuroko smiled wryly. "I know you will try your best to make sure we don't get caught, Midorima-kun."

Midorima shrugged and fixed his glasses. "Whatever."

With that curt response, Midorima strode back into his room with a tiny smile on his lips. Kuroko, realizing Midorma's actions, smiled back at the retreating figure.

After Midorima shut the door behind him, Kise broke into frantic sobs and showered Kuroko with tearful 'thank you's. He even got to his knees and worshiped Kuroko as if the bluenet was a god.

"It's all right, Kise-kun!" Kuroko said while ushering Kise to get back on his feet before people started looking at them.

Kise wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed. "Thank you so much, Kurokocchi! How can I repay your so never-ending kindness?"

Something glowed behind Kuroko's eyes as he shoved a thick paperwork to the blonde. "On the other hand, please handle the current client I serving. Then we will be even."

Kise stared at the papers in horror. He accepted them out of obligation towards the shorter male. He flipped through the thick papers quickly and said. "This Aomine guy, he has narcissism disorder?"

"Yeah, he has this kind of problem for loving himself too much, making him look selfish to others," Kuroko said as if he was reciting a passage from a textbook. "That job is pretty simple. I can solve his case in a few minutes."

"Then why is his profile so freaking thick?" Kise inquired indignantly as the dark-skinned man on the profile stared back at him. He doesn't look so bad except the sour expression on his face. Kise found it unnerving how someone would put up such an expression during a photo-shoot; he made sure to give a piece of his mind when he meets Aomine tomorrow.

"I told you that guy is a narcissist," Kuroko said obviously. "He exaggerates. For him, the world revolves around him alone. I'm not surprised if he writes his profile like a biography— narcissists starve for attention. Didn't we learn this in the basics during college?"

"I don't remember. It's four years ago." Kise excused lamely.

"No wonder the boss wants to kick you out." Kuroko deadpanned.

"No Kurokocchi! Don't be mean! Please help me! I will solve this case perfectly, I promise!"

Kuroko heaved a tired sigh and spoke. "All right then. So Kise-kun, how can I start helping you with this 'job'?"

"Ah…this one." Kise thrust his hand into his pocket and resurfaced a neat envelope. "This letter is from my client."

Kuroko took the letter and scrutinized it carefully. He wondered what kind of client it was even Midorima refused to help. He realized the envelope was half opened and slightly wrinkled. So Kise and Midorima had been discussing this for a while huh?

Kise seemed to read Kuroko's mind and gave him a lopsided grin. "Well, just a friendly reminder, Midorima and I never face this kind of client before. The moment we read his profile and biodata, we know it is out of our league."

"I will try my best." Kuroko nodded, already craving for the contents of letter.

After saying goodbye to Kise, Kuroko stalked off towards the elevator and went to the basement to fetch for his silver Mazda. Unlocking the door, he slid inside the driver's seat, started the engine and set off.

Kuroko didn't really see the point of driving home because his apartment was just a few miles away. Ever since he worked in Tokyo Psychologist hospital, he had missed his parents and friends in Seirin. Thinking about his old basketball club curled a nostalgic smile to his lips.

He wondered how everyone was doing. Did Hyuga ask Riko out in college? Was Izumi still throwing his lame puns everywhere? Did one of the Seirin members finally discover how Mitobe sounds like?

Kuroko was still in contact with Kagami though, who went back to America in a basketball college with his childhood friend, Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami just dropped by last week for life consulting, and as a legit psychologist and a friend, Kuroko was willing to listen to him for free.

After all, that's what friends do. Kagami often turned to Kuroko for help during the Seirin days, and he was the one who suggested Kuroko to take the psychologist major because of Kuroko's ability to listen and gives advices.

And here he was today being a part-time psychologist. The payment was decent, but better than most, for he could still spend the money on luxury products such as new clothes or gadgets after paying his rent and other necessities.

Suddenly, his car halted with a screech. Traffic. Kuroko bumped his head against the steering wheel and scowled. Kuroko didn't remember the last time he felt so tired—perhaps his basketball training in Seirin? But really, it was nothing compared his current exhaustion.

As car horns blared around the street, Kuroko dug the envelope from his pocket and decided to take a peek. Maybe it could entertain him for a while as the traffic lasted.

Pulling out the letter from the envelope, he unfolded it with impatience.

His eyes widened when his gaze fell upon a photo scarlet-haired man in the profile. His hair was naturally tousled, and there was a charming aura about him. Kuroko felt his face heating by the sight. He shook his head frantically. He knew being a homosexual wasn't the best course of action.

Shrugging the thought aside, he started reading the neat handwriting. His name was Akashi Seijuuro. Kuroko scanned through the letter to find the word 'syndrome' or any symptom for him to identify Akashi's problem. Usually, reading the full biodata wasn't very useful, especially if he could meet Akashi in person and hear it from the man himself.

Then he saw the writing on the very last line.

 ** _Dissociative Identity Disorder._**

Suddenly, a nervous smile hooked on his lips. Kuroko wanted to laugh. In the past three months, Kuroko had been dealing with stressed people, listening to their depressing life rants and gives helpful advices in return.

Just when the job looked too easy for him, Akashi Seijuuro came in the right time to make his job less tedious.

Kuroko laughed and laughed, and for the first time, he doubted on his own abilities.


	2. Ch2: Encounter's Awakening

**a/n= I can't believe people are liking this...Gracious! For your information, I don't really watch the drama fully because I only watch some episodes while surfing through my channel, so I'm going to make it a little bit different...**

 **Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think! Please R &R!**

* * *

 _3 Months ago:_

Kuroko strolled into the clinic with a new satchel in hand.

The latter belonged to his father, who had given him as a graduation present. Despite the simple gift, the teal haired male felt grateful, for he wouldn't afford to buy a satchel of his own.

After all, doctors needed to bring satchels with them, right?

Kuroko felt anxious. Even though Tokyo Psychology Hospital immediately hired him when they saw his PA, the high expectation terrorized him, and Kuroko didn't want to disappoint the director who had hired him without hesitation.

His stomach fell when a tousled, dark-haired man beamed at him. There was an air of superiority around him. He was the director of the hospital, no doubt.

He swiftly approached Kuroko as his white coat moved to and fro by his rapid stride.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko Tetsuya-san," his voice was as smooth as silk. "Welcome to Tokyo Psychology Clinic. It is our pleasure to have you work with us."

Kuroko stammered nervously. "Um…it is a pleasure to meet you, sir…"

The director blinked and said quickly. "Ah my apologies, my name is Kyoya Orihara. I am the director of this hospital. I think you know who I am because I personally hired you, is that right?"

Kuroko felt chills traveling up and down his spine. He couldn't seem to escape the director's calculating and cunning gaze. "Y-Yes you did, sir!"

The director chuckled a bit and took Kuroko by the palm. "Come on Tetsuya, I will show you your room."

Kuroko stared at the director's hands before he smiled. "I appreciate your help, sir."

As Kuroko tailed behind the Mr. Kyoya, they passed through the riotous waiting room. Kuroko could see screaming teenagers banging their head against the wall, wild goose chase between patients and their therapist, and thrashing and screaming young adults. On the other side, the older patients leaned against the wall with somber expressions.

 _People gave into darkness so easily._ Kuroko thought sadly. If only people were born with optimistic thoughts, the world would be a better place. But according to religion studies, sin triggered the negative emotional energy inside people—pessimistic thoughts was one of them.

Suddenly, the mention of his name brought him into reality.

" _Is that Kurokocchi?"_

" _Shut up Kise! You know he…"_

" _But Midorimacchi, that's really him, isn't it?"_

" _Maybe, I'm not so sure."_

" _What is he doing here?"_

Despite the room's turbulent noise, Kyoya seemed to pick up the specialists' bantering and approached them with a scowl.

"Are you guys supposed to work?" he chastised calmly despite the unpleasant look on his face. "You have many patients waiting in need and you are standing around like a bunch of gossiping mothers."

The blonde one didn't show any sign of guilt as he pointed profoundly at Kuroko. "Sir, it's because of him…"

"Don't listen to him, director," the green-haired male interrupted him. "Kise is delusional."

The director quirked his brow and said wryly. "Do you need any specialist to fix your head, Ryota?"

Kise's lips opened to say something, but then he closed it shut and remained sour.

Finally, Kuroko spoke. "Umm, have we meet somewhere before?"

* * *

 _Present time:_

Kuroko yawned as he made his way into the clinic. Last night, he spent a fair amount of time researching for _DID_ and fell asleep on his desk. By the time he woke up, his drool smeared across his research papers. Kuroko couldn't think his morning could get any worse.

He unlocked the door, shoved into his room and put on his white lab coat.

Often times, Kuroko found himself smiling by the sight of his coat. It reminded him that he was a full-fledged psychologist. A feeling of accomplishment. But this morning, Kuroko couldn't find the reason to smile at his own achievement.

After organizing his files and necessities, Kuroko sunk into his chair and thrummed his finger against the glass table, waiting for his patient. Akashi said he wanted to meet at nine, so Kuroko specifically came ten minutes early.

When the clock hand struck to ten, somebody knocked the door.

Kuroko cleared his throat before he said. "Come in."

Dammit, Kuroko felt he was a newbie all over again.

As the door opened, a short, red-haired young man slipped into the room. His scarlet irises crinkled with mischief.

Kuroko's mouth flew opened for a second, trying to find the right words to describe the man before him. ' _Charming'_ seemed to be an understatement.

Kuroko tried to keep his face from heating and greeted Akashi neutrally. "Good morning, Akashi-san. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Akashi blinked, once, then twice. The man seemed to be in his thoughts before Kuroko snapped him out of his reverie. "Ah, forgive me Kuroko Tetsuya-sensei. It's nice to meet you. I was just trying to adjust myself if that's the right word."

Kuroko felt blood traveled to his face. He never met someone so charming and suave before. For mysterious reasons, he felt attracted to this man. Quickly, Kuroko shrugged the thought away before he succumbed into his psychologist mode.

"Based on the letter you had written, you mentioned that you have a syndrome called _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ , am I correct?"

Akashi shifted on his seat while rubbing his chin. After a few moments of apprehensive silence, Akashi smiled sheepishly at the deadpanned therapist. "Excuse me Tetsuya-sensei, can I see the letter that _I_ have written?"

Kuroko's eyes flicked back and forth from the envelope in his pocket to Akashi's sheepish smile. He resurfaced the wrinkling envelope before handing it to Akashi.

Pulling the letter out, Akashi read it in silence.

As the seconds ticked by, Akashi's brows furrowed deeper and anxiety was evident on his face. Finally, the red-haired male exhaled a defeated sigh and returned the letter.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya-sensei, I don't remember writing this letter."

Kuroko arched his brows quizzically and inquired. "Do you happen to recognize this handwriting?"

"Yes, that is my handwriting."

"Then I assumed you must be the one who write this letter," Kuroko said, puzzled.

Akashi seemed calm despite the peculiar turn of events. Leaning his chin against his hand, Akashi flashed him a suave, alluring smile. "Truth to be told, I believe _I_ did write this letter."

"So, you're the one who write this letter, is that true?" Kuroko asked, slowly losing his patience.

"Not particularly true, but _I_ did write it."

"Sir, we have no time to messing around. Please tell me the truth!" Kuroko found his voice rising.

"I am telling the truth, Tetsuya." Akashi winked innocently, and Kuroko swore his heart skipped a beat. The way he called his name sent a chill of pleasure up and down his spine. This man messing with him.

But then, Kuroko questioned himself. Was Akashi telling him the truth? Despite the crook smile on his lips, Kuroko didn't trace any sign of humor.

Suddenly, realization flooded his senses.

Memory impairment was one of the symptoms in _DID._

Then it could only lead into one thing—there were _two_ Akashis, and the one who wrote this letter must be the _other_ Akashi, which the current Akashi had referred to earlier.

So it was only natural the current Akashi didn't remember what the other Akashi did—it was part of _DID'_ s nature.

Kuroko kneaded his temples in frustration. The whole thing drained his mental energy greatly, and to his chagrin, he heard his stomach growling. Great.

"You seems to be tired, sensei." Akashi pointed out, snapping Kuroko from his thoughts.

Kuroko blinked and apologized immediately. "I'm very sorry Akashi-san. Honestly, I never deal with this kind of patient before, that's why I'm feeling…a little bit overwhelmed."

Akashi nodded thoughtfully and said. "I see…I'm glad that you're honest."

"Excuse me?" Kuroko asked, taken aback by Akashi's statement.

Akashi's lips curled into a smile as he spoke. "My condition is fatal, that's why I visited many psychologists in the past. Honestly, all of them disappointed me. If they couldn't help me, they should admit it in the first place."

"Therapists do that for financial reasons, sir," Kuroko said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Akashi's brows arched, amused by the Kuroko's statement against his own faction.

Suddenly, Akashi leaned closer towards the shorter male and locked their gaze together. Kuroko froze, his blue eyes lost in Akashi's red ones. The blush on his face grew redder.

"You're an interesting one," Akashi whispered, cupping Kuroko's chin. "You're so pure and honest with your words."

Akashi's long, skinny fingers traced over Kuroko's porcelain skin. Kuroko stifled a gasp, screaming inwardly. The shorter male feel the need to push Akashi away, but his body betrayed him by sparking from Akashi's touch. His fingers were tender and soft, and Kuroko wondered how would it feel if those delicate fingers trailed all over his lips, his torso, his legs, his hips, his…

Kuroko cursed outwardly. Oh my god this was embarrassing!

Akashi's brows twitched, obviously offended by Kuroko's sudden outburst. "You should not let a frivolous word to escape from your tongue, sensei."

Kuroko clasped his hands over his lips and stammered. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that…"

"It's all right, sensei." Akashi hauled to his feet. "We can speak tomorrow if you allow me to. I think you need some time to handle your sexual frustration."

"I-I wasn't frustrated at all!" Kuroko denied.

"Liar, your beautiful eyes speak it all." Akashi made his way towards the door and bowed politely. "I will see you tomorrow, sensei."

With that, Akashi walked out of the room and closed the door shut behind him.

Akashi left.

After a few minutes of lingering silence, Kuroko slammed his head against his table. Raking his hair in exasperation, Kuroko grumbled something incoherent.

"It's all your fault, Kise-kun." He spat to nobody in particular.

* * *

The rest of his day resumed normally to Kuroko's relief. He dealt with some patients that could be solved in a matter of minutes. He also assisted Midorima to help one of his patients that have Alzheimer. For the moment, Kuroko felt grateful towards his _DID_ circumstance. Patients with Alzheimer were technically incurable, but that doesn't mean _DID_ was much different.

When night came, Kuroko knew he was done for the day.

After shutting the lights and locking the doors, Kuroko weaved his way out of his hospital. He could feel burning stares from Kise and Midorima, but Kuroko wasn't in the mood to talk about his _DID_ case.

After all, they brought him into this, and Kuroko had accepted their one-way ticket to hell. For the first time, Kuroko hated being sympathetic.

Kuroko almost made his way to the basement to fetch his car until he realized he walked to the hospital today by foot. Just when he needed the goddamn vehicle, it wasn't there to fulfill his service. Today must be a very bad day for Aquarius.

With complaining muscles, Kuroko left the hospital building and started crossing the road.

For some reason, Kuroko found the street unusually empty. Usually, Tokyo would be overpopulated with teenagers and adults, but tonight, the teal haired male could only see a couple of high-school students and a few tired adults walking home from work.

"Nice hips you got there, boy."

Kuroko froze. Alarmed, he turned around and found a group of big, burly men with hairy chest, surrounding him.

Kuroko tightened his grip on his satchel. "What do you want?"

One of the men jeered at him. "Are you a doctor? You look so tiny for being one."

The other men laughed at their friend's joke. Kuroko swallowed, his lips twitching. "Please leave me alone. If you want money, I can give it to you."

The men seemed surprised by this. They exchanged peculiar looks before their faces broke into a sneer. "It will be not fun then, little doctor. At least let us check up on you."

Kuroko realized the situation and quickly turned against these men. "Please leave me be."

Before Kuroko could run, huge arms grabbed his waist and shoved him to the nearby, dark alley before pinning him against the wall. Kuroko screamed and fought back, but the men were too strong as steel arms gripped his thighs, preventing him to move a muscle.

"P-Please!" Kuroko whimpered.

The men ignored him as they undo the buttons of his shirt and exposed his pale torso. The men murmured perverted comments on his bare chest as they unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down.

"No! Stop this at once!"

Kuroko broke into frantic sobs. He felt weak, pathetic even. Today was really the worst day ever. He still needed to meet Akashi tomorrow, and Kuroko didn't want to lose his job over this lunatic incident.

 _Please...just anyone...please help me.  
_

Before the men could grab his boxers, a pair of red scissors flew passed them and cracked against the wall. The men paused. They traded horrified glances and slowly turned behind, only to found a silhouette of a man with a pair of heterochromatic eyes glaring at them.

"Don't touch Tetsuya." He growled.

It all happened in a flash as a scissor blade slipped out of nowhere and cut one of the men's skin. Blood spilled to the ground.

The skinniest man howled in pain and collapsed to the ground. The other men came to his defense and ambushed this shadowed man. Despite being outnumbered, the shadowed man fearlessly lunged towards the crowd and sliced their skin effortlessly. With that, the men dispersed and escaped from the alley with new injuries.

Kuroko froze in horror. His body trembled wildly before he saw the figure coming from the shadows.

Akashi.

"Akashi-san!" Kuroko's eyes brightened. "I'm very glad it was you! You have saved my life from these thugs…"

Suddenly, Akashi moved in a swift motion and squeezed Kuroko's neck, smothering him.

"What are you doing out here, idiot?" Akashi's eyes flew wide with rage. "Don't let those disgusting peasants get you again!"

Kuroko squinted as he struggled for air. Somehow, Kuroko believed this man wasn't the Akashi he knew.

Then Kuroko noticed—his left iris blazed in yellow color.

"Akashi-kun, why is your eye—"

"Akashi-kun?" Akashi's lips twisted into a devilish smirk. "Call me Sei."

Kuroko jolted and yelped. "S-S-Sei? But it is your real name. In our positions, I can't address you like that…"

"Call me Seijuuro, got that?" Seijuuro pulled his face closer, licking his lips. "Call me Sei, Tetsuya."

Kuroko choked from the strong grip on his neck. After stifling for his breath, Kuroko finally spitted it out. "S-S-Sei."

"Good," Seijuuro said and locked their lips.

Seijuuro kissed him hungrily as he grabbed Kuroko's hips for a better angle. Despite the questions rising in his mind, Kuroko surrendered into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Seijuuro's head.

Finally, Seijuuro pulled away from him and smirked. "You're mine Tetsuya. From now on, I will protect you so you will never escape from me again. Nobody can take you away from me, including _him_."

"Him? Who?" Kuroko yelped, his face flushed red from the kiss.

Seijuuro chuckled grimly and sneered at the shorter male. "Him? It's _Akashi_ of course!"

* * *

 **a/n= I have a reason to use 'Akashi' and 'Seijuuro' separately, and it will be clear why I use them separately as the plot goes on.**

 **Please tell me what you think^^**


	3. Ch3: Lovers' Awakening

**a/n= Thank you for the support guys! I am glad you guys like it so much ! I am sorry I don't have the time to reply to all your reviews, but I am doing it now as I will send PM's a few mins for now**

 **Sorry if this chapter is like a train-wreck shit.**

 **Reviews are well appreciated! Please, R &R!**

* * *

For ten minutes, Kuroko bored his gaze on the coffee.

Sighing, he wrapped his fingers around the mug, hoping the warmth could ease his anxiety; it was futile, of course.

On the other hand, Akashi sat across him, cross-legged. Oblivious of the teal haired male's turmoil, he sipped his tea in a delicate manner.

Kuroko didn't know why he ended up sitting in the local coffee shop with the most problematic client he had ever encountered, Akashi Seijuuro. Whenever Kuroko closed his eyes, the scene from last night's events unfolded before him—that explained the new, black marks shadowed under his eyes; Kuroko couldn't get a good night sleep.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, his face bathed with concern. "You seemed to be so exhausted. Do you want me to order another coffee or tea?"

It took a moment for Kuroko to register Akashi's words into his fatigued brain. "Ah? No, it's all right Akashi-san. I am good."

Akashi didn't buy his statement, but the crimson eyed male nodded and continued sipping his tea, knowing it's best not to press the issue.

Kuroko believed his sleeping disorder or dealing with Akashi's _DID_ didn't affect his wasted mental, but the fact that Akashi kissed him lustfully last night intrigued Kuroko. They had only known each other for twenty-four hours, yet his DID side—Seijuuro—expressed his questionable affection shamelessly. Honestly, what's with the two Akashis suddenly bothering Kuroko like a leech?

"Sensei, let's talk." Akashi suddenly spoke, placing his mug on the table. "I am calling you today so we can discuss my DID case in a different atmosphere. I think it's a good change of pace, what do you think?"

Akashi's words stopped Kuroko's train of thoughts. The therapist blinked confusedly, but then he finally read the situation and nodded half-heartedly. "I appreciate your consideration, Akashi-san," he muttered.

 _Why am I involved with him in the first place?_

It all started two hours ago…

* * *

 _2 Hours ago:_

Before Kuroko could take a moment to enjoy the morning air in his office, somebody knocked the door.

Kuroko peered at his wristwatch and grimaced at the unfriendly hour. As far as he knew, the clinic was still closed at seven in the morning, and patients were restricted to come. Kuroko presumed it would be Kise or Midorima, probably asking him another stupid errand.

As he swung the door opened, Kuroko couldn't believe the figure before his eyes.

It was Akashi—for god knows how and where he was able to enter the hospital without getting caught.

Suddenly, Kuroko's sleepy eyes jolted wide and awake. Still infuriated towards last night's event, Akashi was the last person he wanted to see today, but since it was part of his job to meet this man regularly, he went straight to the point to confirm his suspicions. "Who are you?"

A cute smile spread across Akashi's lips as he spoke. "It's me, Akashi."

Kuroko heaved a relieved sigh. Thank god, it was Mr. Charming instead of Mr. Aggressive. Kuroko found dealing with Seijuuro was the last thing he wanted to do before he dosed his brain with caffeine.

Despite his complaining muscles, Kuroko greeted Akashi as polite as possible. "Good morning, Akashi-san, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

Akashi nodded approvingly at Kuroko's attempt to hide his exhaustion. "I come here to ask you to join breakfast with me."

Kuroko couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Excuse me?"

"You don't mishear, sensei." Akashi put on his delicious smile that would make girls swoon. "I am inviting you to join breakfast with me near the city. Since patients' hour starts at eight, you still have one hour. What do you think?"

Before Kuroko could politely reject his offer, his stomach betrayed him by growling out of the blue. Kuroko flushed his face in embarrassment, and he swore Akashi chuckled at his misery.

"You can't escape sensei." Akashi took his hand and leaded him from the patients' ward to the lobby.

Kuroko, convinced that he had no chance to escape, gave in to the crimson-haired male. He couldn't seem to escape from both Akashis.

When Kuroko walked outside the clinic, his eyes flew wide in horror when he realized the hospital's entrance gate had been sliced into pieces. Slowly, he turned to Akashi with an alarmed expression. "Akashi-san, did you do this?"

Akashi stared at the wrecked metal gate before he replied with a good-natured smile. "Considering I never practice violence, I had Sei do it for me."

Kuroko's eyes widened, curiosity got the better of him. "Sei? So in _DID,_ you can control your personality with your free will?"

Akashi chuckled skittishly towards Kuroko's meekness. "Not often, but Sei listens to me because we have the same objective coming here."

"And that is?"

"We want to see you."

* * *

Kuroko's palms sweated.

He peered at the wall-clock below the ceiling and scowled when it was still half an hour until eight. Kuroko didn't know thirty minutes could feel like an eternity.

"So sensei, I have a conversation in mind," Akashi said suddenly, taking a piece of chocolate soufflé with his fork.

Kuroko tried to keep his cool façade. "Y-Yes? What do you want to talk about, Akashi-san?"

Akashi cleared his throat before speaking. "I've looked at your name last night from the hospital's bio data book. I realized that our age gap isn't that far."

 _Oh my god._ Kuroko wondered which Akashi had done such a thing that didn't help with his inner sexual frustration.

Knowing Kuroko wouldn't answer, Akashi continued. "Can I just call you Tetsuya?"

Kuroko felt heat traveling to his cheeks, and he found himself speaking. "Please, don't mind!"

Akashi's brows arched; he didn't expect the immediate response. "Very well, then I will call you Tetsuya." He tossed the cake into his mouth and chewed it gracefully.

Kuroko slapped his head inwardly. This was going to be a long thirty minutes!

"So Tetsuya, I noticed that you haven't gotten over your inevitable sexual frustration," Akashi batted his eyelashes and moistened his lips, hoping the therapist would feel aroused by his actions.

Kuroko swallowed, trying to resist Akashi's charm. "I really think we should discuss your DID case, Akashi-san."

"Nah, I think you're on the right track, there's no need to discuss them further." Akashi forked another piece of cake before rolling his tongues around the silverware, sucking the latter. "Let's try to heal you by initiating mundane conversation."

Kuroko died inside as his gaze fell upon the silver fork coated by Akashi's slaver. "A-Akashi-san, trust me I am fine—"

"So tell me Tetsuya," Akashi started and placed the fork back on the plate. "Which university did you attend before becoming a therapist?"

Kuroko looked lost by the sudden normal words coming from Akashi's mouth. For some reason, this kind of conversation slowed his heart rate greatly. "Tokyo Psychologist Hospital sir, it was recommended by my friends in high school."

"Oh, which high school did you attended?"

"Seirin," Kuroko smiled as he reminisced his days in the basketball club. "I was once a member of the basketball club."

Akashi's eyes crinkled with interest and said. "Wow, care to elaborate, Tetsuya?"

For the next thirty minutes, Kuroko found himself rambling and ranting his high school days to Akashi, but the charming red-haired returned the favor by telling a little bit about himself. Kuroko learned that Akashi came from one of the prestigious, basketball school in Japan—Rakuzan. Kuroko found it fascinating. As time went on, the two started discussing their perspective matches back in high school and sharing the struggles they had been through.

But the best of all was, Kuroko found himself starting to feel a little less nervous around Akashi.

"…Your misdirection sounds interesting," Akashi said, sipping his second cup of tea. "Where did you learn it?"

"It involves observing people's eye movements," Kuroko said, scratching his chin. "I diverted their gaze to somewhere else so they won't see me."

Akashi nodded, smiling in satisfaction. "You're an amusing man, Tetsuya. What makes you want to learn it in the first place?"

Kuroko froze. For a moment, the teal haired male racked his brain for words while Akashi fixed his gaze on him.

Finally, Kuroko spoke. "I think it's because I want to be useful in the court."

Akashi stared at him for a long moment before turning away from Tetsuya. "You're a wonderful man Tetsuya. I can almost admit that you make my heart swoon."

Kuroko stifled a gasp and stammered. "T-Thank you Akashi-kun! You're a wonderful person too!"

Before Akashi could reply, Kuroko's phone vibrated in his pocket. Mumbling an apology, Kuroko fished out his android and scrolled the screen upwards. It was a message from Midorima.

 _I just arrived on the clinic this morning. One of your clients left me a note that he is not going to make it today, so technically I believe you have nobody to attend to. How are things going with Akashi? The director also left a note that he will be absent today, so if you want to rest, you can stay at home._

 _It's not like I care though. I don't want your exhaustion to be an inferior to my work. By the way, Aquarius ranked second last, so watch out nanodayo._

Kuroko almost laughed at the last one; Midorima was as sentimental as ever.

"What is it Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. "Your face is in the verge of laughter."

Kuroko couldn't help but smile. "It's my colleague. He told me to stay at home for a rest."

"What a considerate friend you have there." Akashi commented, smiling.

Kuroko entered into a fit of a giggle as he spoke. "Well, Midorima-san is always like this. He is trying to not care but he does, it's very funny."

Suddenly, Akashi hauled up from his seat as his chair made a screeching noise. "Well then Tetsuya, that means you're free today."

Kuroko's eyes traced across Akashi's features and nodded. "Y-Yeah, sort of."

"Then Tetsuya," Akashi offered a hand to the bluenet. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Kuroko felt pink, sparkly flowers glittered on the background as if he was part of a shoujo manga.

The teal haired male gazed at the hand before him. Dramatically, he reached for Akashi's hand until Akashi yanked his and squeezed it gently. Kuroko blushed. Akashi's warmth overwhelmed him, and he wished time could just stop forever.

Again, Kuroko questioned his attraction towards Akashi Seijuuro. He just met this man twenty-four hours ago, yet his affection was no different that a man who had loved his partner for many years. Their fingers, lips, and eyes—all of them locked perfectly as if they were made for none but each other.

* * *

For the next few hours, the couple visited various places such as arcades, restaurants and malls. Honestly, Kuroko found Akashi's generosity quite intimidating, especially the crimson-haired male occasionally pampered him by offering him expensive, materialistic products. Those _Chanel_ satchels and _Rolex_ wristwatches cost a penny to Akashi's wallet, but Kuroko found them too lavish for his taste.

On their fourth dining in a fancy restaurant, Kuroko gaped when Akashi informed him of their next destination—the amusement park; an affordable, mundane place, even though Kuroko thought that Akashi was made of money and luxury.

Kuroko questioned Akashi twice about their destination, and Akashi just nodded without a word.

After taking the cab with comfortable silence, the couple reached the fantasyland.

Since night had fallen, the amusement park scarcely filled with people, but Akashi shoved a ten thousand yen to the park's director to activate the Ferris wheel. Kuroko could just stare at the horrified expression brimming the director's face.

One of the bright workers willingly helped them to set up the ride. As they slid off inside their designated gondola, the staff beamed at them and closed the door before scurrying off to spin the wheels.

A few moments later, Kuroko felt his stomach dropped as the gondola ascended, slowly hovering them above the rest of the passenger seats. When they reached the peak point, sparkling city lights and the navy-blue expanse of the sky reflected in Kuroko's eyes. His lips parted in awe, marveling at the view. _  
_

Akashi sat across him and smiled at the overjoyed therapist. Slowly, he took Tetsuya's hands and intertwined their fingers together. Kuroko stiffened. He smiled back and the red-haired male and squeezed their hands together. Damn, Kuroko wished he could skip work often just to see Akashi's genuine, gentle smile…

Then Akashi kissed his palms.

Kuroko stifled a surprised gasp. The moment those delicate lips contacted with his skin, Kuroko knew he couldn't deny his strong feelings towards this man before him. He couldn't help the grin that split across his face.

"Akashi-san," He found himself giggling. "This is embarrassing."

"Nah," Akashi muttered, shaking his head. "Well, it's just the two of us."

Kuroko felt his heartbeat caught on his throat. "W-Why are you being so nice to me, Akashi-san?"

"Tetsuya," Akashi said. "I have something to tell you."

Kuroko nodded obediently, anticipating for Akashi's response in bathed breath.

But...

…

…

Umm….what was taking him so long?

"Ano, Akashi-san?" Kuroko finally asked, concerned "Are you okay—?"

Suddenly, Akashi lunged at him.

He crashed Kuroko's back against the seat behind. Kuroko inhaled sharply, feeling the air deprived of his lungs. Akashi's fingers clawed on his sides, causing aching pain on his hips. Kuroko thrashed and kicked, but it was futile to escape from Akashi's aggressive grip.

"Akashi-san—!"

"Why did you let that peasant kiss you?"

Kuroko froze. His eyes slowly widened— _Oh shit._

Seijuuro squeezed his eyes shut before opening them wide, revealing his heterochromatic pairs of eyes. His lips pulled into a ludicrous snarl, and his yellow iris glowed in fury. "Answer me Tetsuya! Why did you let that bastard touch you?"

Kuroko's lips trembled, stuttering. "Sei...you come back."

Seijuuro mumbled profanities under his breath before barking. "Don't you get it Tetsuya? The reason I want you to meet Akashi so you can heal my DID! But in the end, you play lovers' spat with my alternate self instead of performing your duty _"_

Kuroko grinded his jaw and sunk his nails to Seijuuro's rigid shoulders. "You don't get it Sei! Based on my observation, Akashi is the one who has DID because **_you're_** the one invading his identity!"

Seijuuro looked taken aback by the statement. He gritted his teeth and hissed. "So, you think I am _Akashi_ 's parasite? Not the other way around?"

Kuroko retaliated. "Wait, No! This is not what I meant—!"

"Then answer me Tetsuya," Seijuuro grabbed his cheeks while smirking. "If you need to kill one person, which one would you kill? Would it be _Akashi_ or _Seijuuro_?"


	4. Ch4: Dread's Awakening

**a/n= "Who is the real Akashi?" is one of the most popular question that seems to be lingering around in this fic...**

 **Thank you for all the support guys! I am really grateful and I am very happy that exam is ending (my last exam is in two days and I'm going to University for a whole new life yahoo!)**

 **The real Akashi would be answered in a few chapters (I have the whole plot laid out, and the best of all, the ending)**

 **Please R &R! Reviews would be appreciated!**

* * *

What was the definition of stupidity other than Kise Ryota?

Kuroko wanted to give him a paper test, and if it didn't work, he would personally tutor Kise and fuel his brain with proper knowledge and common sense to keep his intelligence from degrading into ashes.

Fortunately, Kuroko wasn't being sarcastic; his deadpanned expression screamed it all.

Despite being an Aquarius, Midorima agreed with him.

Kise screamed like a six-year-old. Because of the blonde's interminable cries, Kuroko and Midorima indignantly stormed into his room to find the trigger behind the blonde's eruption.

When they walked inside, Aomine lounged himself on top of Kise's desk, chewed an apple, and spitted on the floor.

They were not surprised.

"Kurokocchi! Midorimacchi!" Kise howled and opened his arms to embrace Kuroko."Please help me! Aominecchi doesn't want to listen to me!"

Kuroko evaded Kise effortlessly. Midorima suppressed his laughter.

"It's his fault, not mine," Aomine said lazily, accusingly pointing at the blonde. "He wants me to write a three-page draft to praise my old teammates, it's so freaky!"

"But in order to overcome your self-centered dilemma, you need to acknowledge the goodness in others!" Kise protested.

"The other day you rambled shit I should look good in photos," Aomine spat. "I think my profile picture is a lot better than all your model magazines combined!"

Clenching his fist, Kise glowered at the darker male and yelled. "My model magazines are fearfully and wonderfully made! The production team and I invested money on those magazines to make sure I look extremely wonderful! Don't compare me to you, ganguro!"

"Shut the fuck up you blonde-therapist-wannabe!" Aomine roared and was about to punch Kise on the face before Midorima grabbed him from behind.

Midorima adjusted his glasses and said calculatingly. "It's really not a good idea to put two narcissists in the same room."

Kise's inability for dealing with Aomine disappointed Kuroko. If they never switched clients, Aomine would leave the hospital grounds a long time ago, but like what Midorima said, putting two narcissists in the same room only worsened Aomine's condition.

And if it would not for helping Kise, Kuroko would never feel the inevitable, painful ache in his heart.

The teal haired male unconsciously grabbed the hem of his shirt to feel his throbbing heartbeat. This DID case didn't only mess with Kuroko's head; it also stirred his heart as well.

Even though it was two days ago, Seijuuro's statement had been playing in his mind all over again.

* * *

 _Two days ago:_

"If you need to kill one person, which one would you kill? Would it be Akashi or Seijuuro?"

Kuroko's eyes widened in horror. Seijuuro looked down on him with a sadistic grin on his face. The teal haired male knew that he couldn't answer this question, but for Seijuuro, it was probably a rhetorical question.

"If you ask me which one of you should I kill, it would be none," Kuroko answered flatly. "Because I can't kill, I can only heal."

Seijuuro made a face. He didn't seem to understand that statement. Knowing the meaning behind Seijuuro's apprehensive gaze, Kuroko continued.

"Killing neither of you is impossible. Because if I kill one of you, I will take both of your lives in the process," Kuroko gritted his teeth as he spoke. "And I don't want that."

"You don't want to kill me?" Seijuuro interrogated him bitterly. "I believe you considered me as an inferior, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Kuroko answered fearlessly. "But you are part of Akashi. Because I love Akashi-san, I want to heal his DID, and if I do, it would save you in the process, Seijuuro."

At the moment, Seijuuro looked at the loss for words. He loosened his grip on Kuroko's neck and genuine confusion swam on his eyes. Kuroko thought it looked like the eyes of a child who had felt kindness for the first time.

But then, Seijuuro's wrath returned and he snarled.

"Don't be stupid, Tetsuya," Seijuuro's voice tainted with venom. "Akashi doesn't love you! He is afraid of you! The only one who can accept your body and soul is me!"

...

What?

Kuroko gritted his teeth in frustration. Was Akashi afraid of Kuroko's sexuality?

Akashi made it clear that he always tried to press that matter. Maybe he was afraid getting into a serious, romantic relationship with Kuroko even though he just wanted to mess around with him in the first place.

Kuroko couldn't blame Akashi though. Young people these days tend to toy around with each other's feelings for fun, and that's why teenagers tend to be cynical.

But what about Seijuuro? Despite Sei's intolerable behavior, he outwardly claimed his undying love towards Kuroko. If Kuroko and Sei got into a romantic relationship, Kuroko could still bear the pain because Akashi and Sei were the same in general, but projecting his feelings towards Akashi to Sei would make Kuroko no different than a selfish, manipulating bastard.

* * *

 _Back to present:_

..."The only one who can praise me is me!"

"That's why you can't heal, Ahomine!"

"Guys, guys please calm down!"

Suddenly, Kuroko rolled his fist together and slammed the door, silencing everyone. Kise and Aomine yelped, cowering in fear. On the other hand, Midorima stared at him with a priceless expression.

"Aomine-san, Kise-kun." Kuroko cracked his fist together "To the rehab room, now."

 _Two hours later:_

"I can't believe you manage to make them behave," Midorima commented, fixing his glasses. The two therapists strolled side by side as they made their way towards their respective room.

Kuroko replied curtly. "I am just upset, that's all."

Midorima laughed a little. "It's pretty rare for you to lose your cool."

Kuroko sighed with a smile. As the two therapists kept walking, Midorima paused on his tracks. Kuroko noticed and turned his head over his shoulders.

"Midorima-kun, is something wrong?"

Midorima actually nodded, to Kuroko's wonder. "It's not like I want us to be closer, but I want you to meet someone."

Kuroko had gotten used by Midorima's sentimental tendencies. He went straight to the point. "Who do you want me to meet?"

Midorima heaved a deep, long sigh and closed his eyes before he spoke. "I want you to meet my patient who has Alzheimer, Takao Kazunari."

* * *

Midorima spent two years being a full-time psychologist, so Kuroko wasn't surprised if the latter male had gained the privilege to let his patients stayed in the clinic.

They ascended to the second floor where the patients' room were located. Kuroko's clients never stayed in the hospital, so the whole atmosphere felt foreign to him.

Finally, they arrived. Midorima knocked on one of the most corners doors before mumbling. "Takao, are you there?"

Silence lingered before a male voice echoed behind the door. "Who is this?"

Midorima's lips twitched for a moment. He tilted his head downwards and hid his expression so Kuroko couldn't see him.

"It's me, Midorima." he said, his voice tinged with pain.

Kuroko watched the whole scene in disbelief. The four-eyed male never seemed to care about his clients, but now a mix of emotions twisted Midorima's features.

"M..Midorima...who?"

Midorima cursed under his breath as he opened the door and nudged Kuroko to walk in.

After a moment of hesitation, Kuroko entered the room.

A raven-haired male with eagle-like eyes sat on the bed. His eyes brimmed with sheer confusion as he stared at Kuroko and the taller therapist next to him.

"Takao." Midorima approached him and planted himself beside Takao. "Remember, me?"

Takao's gaze bore deeper into Midorima's eyes before he pointed at him. "S-Shin."

"Yes, it's me, Shin-chan." Midorima's face brightened, sounding relieved.

In a flash, Takao's eyes flew wide in joy and shook Midorima's shoulders. "Shin-chan! I remember now! It's really you."

"It's really me, idiot." Midorima laughed.

Kuroko noticed. Midorima laughed.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan," hurt flashed on Takao's eyes. "You see my condition is going worse..."

Midorima shook his hand and squeezed Takao's palms gently. "No, it's all right Takao, it's already part of your symptom."

Takao grinned at Midorima and let out a happy chortle. The Alzheimer patient laughed with glee without any care in the world.

Kuroko witnessed the whole scene with heartfelt. Alzheimer patients suffered dementia, a type of mental illness which impaired their memory. It was beyond cure, so it was not surprising if Takao would forget every single damn thing. It was not his fault.

Yet Midorima showed no sign of indignation. Despite being incurable, Midorima tried his best to treated Takao as a normal human being and tried his best to help the boy.

Suddenly, Midorima snapped Kuroko from his thoughts. "Kuroko," he ordered. "I am going to my room for awhile to fetch for Takao's files. Can you please accompany him?"

Kuroko agreed, and a few moments later, Midorima left.

After Midorima closed the door behind him, Takao suddenly spoke.

"You know, I don't remember anything about Shin-chan," he spoke with a sad smile. "But I know that I'm in love with him."

Kuroko clasped his hands over his mouth as he heard Takao's bold statement. Kuroko found his cheeks flaring, and the same goes with Takao, who giggled.

"He is so gentle. Shin-chan makes me feel so alive. Too bad I never remember anything about him, or even myself, even though he repeats it to me every single fucking day."

Takao chuckled bitterly.

A sympathetic look flashed across Kuroko's face. Before he opened his mouth to speak, Takao continued.

"But, I am afraid of Shin-chan."

Kuroko felt his breath caught up on his throat. His heart contracted, and Kuroko felt the need to get himself together.

Afraid...

Akashi...was he really afraid of him?

"Why are you afraid?" Kuroko asked, his voice slightly rattled.

Takao took a moment to register the right words into his brain. Sometimes, he squinted and mewled as if he was trying to survive the painful tangles in his brain.

Wincing, Takao sunk his nails into his palms, slowly oozing out blood.

"I don't have much time," Takao hiccuped, trying to keep his smile. "And even if I do, I will forget it anyway. It's like a curse, and if I tell Shin-chan I love him..."

Takao's smile melted into a frown, and he started weeping. "Shin-chan will get hurt. Shin-chan is already hurting because I forget things he wants to remember...but I can't help it, didn't I? God was just fucking cruel."

Kuroko's frown deepened. He didn't have the right to say anything.

"At least, until the last moments..." Takao sniffed, still forcing his smile. "I want to remember Shin-chan's face. His eyes. His nose. His hair. I just want to keep one piece of memory of Shin-chan, is that too much?"

Kuroko revered Takao's struggle to bottle up his feelings. It must be hard both for Midorima and Takao to pretend every single day was like their first encounter, yet they both lived with it. But for one thing, Kuroko believed Takao already obtained that one piece of memory of Midorima, and that was...

 _The fact that he was aware of his feelings towards Midorima, and it would **stay** in his heart **forever.**_

Grinding his teeth together, Kuroko tried to resist his sobs from escaping his throat. The more he listened to Takao, the guiltier he felt. Unlike Akashi and Kuroko, who had all the time in the world, Midorima and Takao's relationship was dependent by time.

If Akashi disliked of Kuroko, the teal haired male still has Seijuuro to boot, but in their case, they had nobody but each other.

"What's your name, sensei?" Takao suddenly asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Kuroko blinked and said. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah, Shin-chan keeps telling me about you!" Takao grinned from ear to ear. "I can't believe I remember it! But you see, two of us have three similarities?"

Kuroko tilted his head, curious. "What are they?"

Takao started making gestures with his fingers. "First, we are both afraid."

Kuroko exclaimed. "Y-You know what I'm feeling right now?"

"It's pretty obvious." Takao pouted. "You're scowling all the time."

Kuroko found himself chuckling. Shaking his head, Kuroko added. "So what are the other two?"

Takao placed his finger over his lips and winked. "That's a secret."

* * *

After trading a few light conversations with Takao, Kuroko bid him goodbye and slipped out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned his body against the doorframe before collapsing to his knees.

Then, he stayed still.

Takao was right; they were both similar.

Takao was afraid advancing his relationship with Midorima could hurt the four-eyed male, and, on the other hand, Kuroko was afraid Akashi would be creeped out by his homosexuality.

Kuroko slapped himself. He winced at the new, aching pain on his cheeks. He deserved it though—how can someone like Takao who had an impaired brain could be more reasonable than a healthy-minded Kuroko? Kuroko found the whole thing absurd and too crazy for his own belief.

It hurts.

Everything hurts. If it would not for his ridiculous feelings towards Akashi, Kuroko didn't have to feel any of these emotions—love, confusion, rejection, bitter, regret…

Kuroko hated every little bit of it.

"Oi, Kuroko someone is coming here to see you." Midorima suddenly materialized from the opposing pathway.

"Kuroko!" Midorima raised his voice.

Finally, Kuroko snapped out of his reverie. Blinking in confusion, Kuroko's panicked eyes softened when he saw Midorima standing beside him.

"Yes, Midorima-kun?" his voice cracked, to his own disbelief.

"Someone is coming to see you," Midorima repeated the statement with a sigh while adjusting his glasses. "I think it is Akashi."

Kuroko swallowed. Reluctantly, he scrambled to his feet and dragged his heavy legs to the stairs to meet the last person he wanted to see.

Midorima watched the retreating figure with a scowl before entering Takao's room.

* * *

After the miserable journey on the stairs, Kuroko gulped as his feet met the ground. Just a few more steps to the left and Akashi would be waiting for him, ending their relationship once and for all.

But Kuroko couldn't help but to feel a little bit more hopeful—Seijuuro might be wrong. If Akashi really detested Kuroko, the bluenet wanted to hear it from Akashi himself, even if it hurts, he needed to face it.

Just like how Takao honestly faced his feelings towards Midorima despite his vulnerable condition.

Finally, Kuroko saw him from the distance.

The crimson-haired male leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. A scowl tainted his handsome features. Curling his hands into a fist, Kuroko approached Akashi with new confidence.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun." He greeted the ruby-haired male.

Then their gaze met.

Kuroko instinctively took a step back and gasped.

Seijuuro.

It was pretty unusual for Mr. Aggressive to wander around in the wild…

"Morning Tetsuya," Seijuuro greeted him with a smile like Akashi's. "Do you really miss Akashi that much?"

Kuroko gritted his teeth. He needed to confirm with Seijuuro if Akashi was really keeping his distance towards him.

"Sei, I have a question," Kuroko started. "When you say Akashi is afraid of me, is it really true? Or is it something you say out of bitter jealousy?"

Seijuuro looked surprised by Kuroko's brazen question. He was familiar with Kuroko's timid yet adamant personality. Seijuuro looked at the shorter male in amusement.

Clicking his fingers, Seijuuro smirked. "Well, that's what I come here for, love."

* * *

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Hana: Sorry I just reply to you now! Yes, this story will revolve around how Kuroko will deal with the two lovely Akashis :3 oreshi and bokushi. Have a nice day! (and your line there makes me think if I can use it in the story lol!)**

 **Kurome: Continue? Well I'm at it, lol. Thanks for the review!**

 **blacky: Wow! Never thought someone would appreciate my writing style ^.^ Thank you! Your review is very kind!**

 **Elaine02: What the heck is going on? How is Kuroko going to answer that s***? Me too, I'm wondering about that lol .-. (are you satisfy with Kuro's answer?) Thank you for your review!**


	5. Ch5: Bond's Awakening

**a/n= Thank you for the great support guys! I apologize if I left some plot holes (especially about Takao's condition, it is actually hereditary and I forgot to mention that. Stupid me! I will mention that in later chapters, since there will be more Takao in the future:3)**

 **Enough of the rant! Please tell me about your views about this chapter, it would be appreciated!**

 **Please, R &R! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

According to his psychology instincts, Kuroko believed couples would visit the cinema or a cafe as their first date location. But, Seijuuro brought him to the last place that would come across his mind.

The planetarium.

The bluenet put on a skeptical frown. Out of all the places, Kuroko never thought planetarium was one of the options for a typical date location, but considering Seijuuro's odd behavior, Kuroko found Seijuuro's choice of place believable.

Promptly, the teal haired male shook his head in disgust. _We are not here for a date!_ He screamed in his mind. Even though Kuroko believed he loves Akashi, he wouldn't deny his attraction towards Seijuuro.

The thought itself churned his stomach. Technically, Seijuuro was Akashi and vice versa. But the thought of loving them both at the same time made Kuroko felt like a generic playboy, and he didn't want that.

"What's wrong Tetsuya?" Seijuuro suddenly asked him, frowning a little. "Do you want to go somewhere else? You seem lost, love."

Kuroko hated himself for blushing at Seijuuro's familiarity. "I am fine, Sei. I'm just wondering why you choose to come here out of places."

Seijuuro smiled at Kuroko's honesty. "I just want a change of pace. I mean…a simple idiot like Akashi would never take you here. Do you like the stars, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko smiled in reminiscence as the peaceful days in the library back in middle school played in his mind. He loved reading fantasy stories with supernatural elements. "Yes I do, it reminds me of the books I used to read."

Seijuuro actually grinned at his response. "That's wonderful Tetsuya! I want to read your favorite books if you let me. Now, shall we proceed?"

Before Kuroko could compliment Seijuuro's smile, the crimson-haired male took him by the arm and strolled towards the dome-shaped building ahead of them.

Kuroko grasped Seijuuro's fingers. The shape and size and temperature of his fingers were exactly the same as Akashi, which brought an unwanted memory into Kuroko's head, but the bluenet quickly shrugged off the thought and gave himself a chance to enjoy himself in the space museum.

They reached the main gate. As they stepped inside, Kuroko and Seijuuro shared collective gasp as their eyes fell upon the sparkling, artificial stars twinkling on the navy ceiling above them.

"Planetariums these days are very advanced," Seijuuro commented with a genuine smile.

As Kuroko revered the beauty above, he didn't seem to hear Seijuuro. The red-haired male turned to him for a response before he chuckled at his partner's dazed attitude.

Seijuuro uncharacteristic giggle brought Kuroko to reality almost instantly. "Why are you laughing, Sei?"

Seijuuro froze abruptly and crossed his arms with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Nothing."

Kuroko quirked a brow at the side he had never seen from Seijuuro. "I see, then I won't ask."

Suddenly, Seijuuro kissed him chastely his cheeks.

In a flash, a myriad shades of red highlighted on Kuroko's pale cheeks.

The teal haired male nearly lost his cool as he nervously warned Seijuuro how embarrassing he was before fainting to his knees. Thanks to Seijuuro's reliable instinct, the red-haired male caught the therapist's tiny body between his arms in an elegant manner.

Seijuuro swore he heard a collective, girly shriek erupted from behind.

* * *

They spent the next few hours inspecting every astronomy display and commenting on various theories. Fortunately, Kuroko paid enough attention in physics class back in Seirin to keep up with Seijuuro's extensive knowledge about the formation of stars and history of the sun.

Kuroko never used a telescope before, so Seijuuro aided him when they encountered the giant scope in the middle of the stars' room.

Seijuuro commented something about his father purchasing a giant telescope for his birthday as he rolled the knob to adjust the distance. Kuroko didn't listen much as he contemplated on the prosperity of the Akashi household.

A few minutes later, Seijuuro called out to him. "Tetsuya, come. You can see the stars clearly from here."

Curious and excited, Kuroko shuffled towards his direction and craned his body to place his eyes between the eyepiece. Kuroko stifled a gasp as a bronze, rock-shaped object appeared on his vision. It zoomed passed a projected image that looked like planet Earth.

Kuroko wanted to ask Seijuuro to clarify the image before him, but then he squeaked in embarrassment to find Seijuuro resting his head on his shoulder while grabbing Kuroko's waist. Blood traveled into Kuroko's cheeks as he felt Seijuuro's thumping heartbeat on his back.

"S-S-Sei!" Kuroko stammered.

"What is it, love?" Seijuuro pouted, brushing his tousled, red hair against Kuroko's ears, tickling the latter.

"I..." Kuroko swallowed, feeling his face warmed. "Please explain this image to me."

The teal haired male gently released himself from the embrace. Before peeking into the eyepiece, Seijuuro gave a light pat on Kuroko's buns for a good measure.

Kuroko almost died.

"Ah, this one," Seijuuro said. "This is when the stars pass the earth, Tetsuya. This tells us the stars never twinkle. Instead, they refract light into our eyes to make us think they are glowing."

Kuroko already got over Seijuuro's flirt and nodded. "Ah, that makes sense."

Seijuuro turned to him with a smile. "We can see the stars together. There is another eyepiece. You can use this one while I use the other."

"Ah, thank you Sei." Kuroko found himself beaming, feeling grateful. Kuroko realized Seijuuro was an extremely, kind person.

"Don't mind, anything for my Juliet." Seijuuro scurried off to the next eyepiece and craned his body after adjusting it.

They spent the next few moments in silence. Kuroko thought today was refreshing. Since he graduated from Seirin, Kuroko never visited any educational museums and have fun at the same time. Kuroko admitted that Seijuuro's choice of place for their date was actually a suitable one.

"Sei." Kuroko started.

"Yes, hon?"

"Thank you for today." Kuroko smiled gently at him, feeling light-hearted all of a sudden.

Seijuuro smiled through the peek holes. "Your welcome. I am glad you have a good time."

"I realized you're a very kind person, Sei." Kuroko blushed, but he continued. "At first, I considered Akashi's personality is his real one, but now I believe if you happened to be the real personality of Akashi Seijuuro, I find it rather relaxing, because Sei, you're an amazing person."

Kuroko, for the first time, didn't deny his feelings towards Seijuuro. Those words really came from the bottom of his heart, and Kuroko had to admit if Seijuuro chose a normal place for a date, Kuroko wouldn't feel the new, pleasant feeling engulfing his heart.

But instead of showering hugs and kisses, Seijuuro remained silent.

Kuroko turned at Seijuuro, and the bluenet noticed the red-haired male was too engrossed on the image on his eyepiece: The stars' death cycle.

According to the visual presentation, an ebony light gradually filled up the color of the silver star, turning it into a pitch black asteroid. Then in a swift motion, the black star darted across the outer space and plunged itself into the black hole.

Something glowed behind Seijuuro's eyes when he witnessed the suicidal star, but the crimson-haired male blinked so quickly that the bluenet thought he had imagined it.

Kuroko never questioned the meaning behind Seijuuro's gaze.

* * *

After they finished watching the stars' cycle, they traveled to the last station in the planetarium: The black hole. For some reason, this place was more packed compared to other stations.

Then they realized there was a flat speaker talking on the stage, half-heartedly explaining the origins of the black hole. Seijuuro, who sought for knowledge, mingled in the crowd. Kuroko followed.

As the speaker started mumbling the power of gravity, Seijuuro turned to Kuroko. "So Tetsuya," his eyes twinkled in the dimness. "I believe you want to talk about Akashi, is that right?"

Kuroko had been listening to the speaker's teaching before Seijuuro snapped him from his reverie. "Ah, yes Sei," Kuroko frowned by the mention of Akashi's name. "I want to ask. Is Akashi really afraid of me?"

"Yes." Seijuuro answered without hesitation.

Seijuuro's blunt response hurt Kuroko. "Are you telling the truth? Or are you saying it out of jealousy?"

Kuroko inwardly cringed at his choice of words.

Even though they were thousand of things Seijuuro could have reacted to that statement, the red-haired male smiled sadly at him. "I don't want to lie to you, Tetsuya. I would rather die than doing so."

Kuroko's face bloomed by such heartfelt response, but he quickly shook his head. "I-I see!"

Seijuuro's fingers trailed across Kuroko's pale cheeks and lifted the therapist's chin with his thumb. "Tetsuya," his voice was as gentle as an angel's harp. "You don't have to be sad if Akashi is afraid of you. You're too precious for that worthless coward. I will accept you as a whole, my love."

Kuroko's heart throbbed violently that it would rip out from his chest. Kuroko knew the man in front of him wasn't the man he truly loved, but the time he had spent with Seijuuro today managed to wash all of his melancholic thoughts of Akashi from two days ago.

"According to Einstein's theory of relativity, black holes never suck objects," Seijuuro suddenly said out of the blue. "They actually bend space in such ways and strengthen their gravitational push. So in the end, the objects are the ones attracted to the black hole, not the other way around."

Kuroko wasn't prepared for Seijuuro's sudden educational outburst, so the bluenet said dazedly. "Ah, I see."

Seijuuro said with a sad smile. " The black hole describes misunderstanding, one of the inevitable flaws of human nature."

Kuroko's eyes glowed in response to Akashi's self-theory. "Wow… that sounds deep, Sei."

Seijuuro nodded. "Misunderstanding works that way. Humans assume things before they find out the truth, just like how they assume the black hole is the culprit to suck all objects. That's how it seems, but actually it's not."

Kuroko silently listened to Seijuuro's apprehensive speech.

"And the real question is," Seijuuro continued. "How will you react after finding out the truth? Will you accept the truth as it is, or will you accept the truth but react to it indifferently? For example if your girlfriend have AIDS, will you accept it and keep loving her, or will you accept it and decide to leave her?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it again because of he doubt his answer. After a moment of hesitation, Kuroko said slowly. "I know it's the bitter truth, but most people will choose the latter than the former."

"Exactly." Seijuuro said. "It's pretty obvious. But it would be great to meet a person who will accept the former. Someone who is selfless and love someone unconditionally, which reminds me of you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko flushed, suddenly stuttering. "But Sei, I don't think that I am..."

"Tetsuya Kuroko." Seijuuro cut him, caressing his cheeks. "You love Akashi Seijuuro unconditionally. Even though you don't know which one is the real Akashi, you still love him anyway. Am I right?"

Kuroko bit his tongue. Seijuuro's statement hung heavy in the air. Kuroko actually agreed at Seijuuro's statement, but admitting such thing so bluntly would creep Seijuuro out, and Kuroko didn't want to lose Seijuuro. Not anymore. "I..."

Then, Seijuuro locked their lips together.

Just when they were at it, the navy sky above blinked and started showering projected meteor showers.

Unlike their rough first kiss, Seijuuro's lips were gentle. Desire pulsed within his core, and Kuroko couldn't help but to kissed him back. He hated it, but he knew by this point there was no more turning back.

"Tetsuya," Seijuuro whispered, the silver light flashing from the sky highlighted his heterochromatic orbs. "Remember, even if Akashi doesn't love you, I will love you unconditionally. I will even rip the name 'Akashi' from myself if I have to do so."

Kuroko slowly tilted his head to meet Seijuuro's exotic orbs, his face beet red. "But my job is to heal Akashi Seijuuro, not to remove one of them from existence."

Seijuuro smoothed his fingers across Kuroko's face and frowned. "But in order to heal DID completely, you need to wipe out one of them from the face of the planet."

"I won't let it happen! It doesn't work that way!" Kuroko exclaimed. "Akashi and you are both someone important to me! If I heal Akashi Seijuuro, both of you are going to be safe because you're part of him!

A painful expression flashed across Seijuuro's face, but he smiled gratefully. "You are so pure Tetsuya, that's what I like about you. But..."

"...?"

"Some things might not go the way you want them to be," Seijuuro chuckled bitterly. "You might end up losing one of us, I promise."

"W-What are you talking about?" Kuroko's voice crumbled, refused to accept Seijuuro's following statement.

"It depends on your choice Tetsuya," Seijuuro's voice tinged agony. "If you choose one of us, I believe whoever that is not chosen, will be gone forever."

* * *

Replies to guest reviews:

Hana: lmao relationship between oreshi and bokushi relationship is not a plot hole; it's a plot device ;D and speaking of Takao's Alzheimic nature, I mentioned up there in my A/N to fill that stupid plot hole. Forgive me I forgot to mention it! Thanks for the review Hana-chan! It's kind of you ^^

 **A/N= You can skip reading this if you hate to read A/N's. You're free to throw me theories of stars/black holes if you like. Sorry, I'm not an astrologist if I get it wrong. I did research a bit and you're free to spaz if I'm wrong.**

 **For your information, this is a big 'foreshadow' chapter.**

 **Hint: If you know the scientific name of the 'black star' then you're ahead of there. Happy guessing :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Ch6: Conflict's Awakening

**a/n= Hi guys I am back! Did you guys love the last chapter? Because I get lesser reviews than usual and I am so worried._. And what do you guys think the last episode of knb? I am pretty sure I will watch it more than once because it will help my story XD**

 **Anyways, this chapter is going to have a little bit of humor though of course, this is where it starts. I hope you like it!**

 **Please, R &R! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

After he parked and locked his _Mazda_ , Kuroko strolled towards the clinic entrance. Usually, an air of superiority flooded over his senses when he walked inside the clinic building, but now Kuroko felt nothing but hollow indifference, paired up with an interminable heartache living in his heart. The thought of dealing with other clients besides Akashi disinterested him. Kuroko felt guilty for thinking this way, but he couldn't help it.

As he dragged his reluctant footsteps into the clinic, he sighed inwardly when a hyperactive blonde sprinted towards his direction. Dealing with Kise was the last thing he wanted to do, but Kuroko believed he should give the blonde a credit to arrive this early.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shrieked and opened his arms for a friendly embrace. "Happy birthday-ssu!"

Kuroko blinked, feeling clueless. Quickly, he peered at his blue, digital watch to see the date written on the upper right corner.

To his bewilderment, his birthdate stared back at him. The bluenet believed the whole drama with Akashi made him lost track in time.

Kuroko turned away from his wristwatch and smiled gratefully at the blonde. "Thank you very much Kise-kun! I don't even remember today is my birthday."

A small laughter bubbled on Kise's lips before he replied. "You're a hardworking man, Kurokocchi! I will always remember my friend's birthday!"

Kuroko giggled. "I'm surprised that you're early today."

"Of course! We are all here for you!"

"We?"

 _Tak!_

Countless, tiny, and rainbow papers showered above Kuroko's head. A brief, trumpet sound played in the background.

 _"Happy birthday!"_

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise when all of the Seirin team members lined up before him. Each of them held heir respective gifts, and Kuroko tried to keep his laughter when he saw Hyuga and Riko's intertwined fingers. They already dated huh?

Kuroko's eyes brightened when he saw Kagami standing beside Midorima, who was holding a fresh cream cake with a light scowl on his face.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko uttered, shocked to see his best friend. "I thought you are in America."

Kagami's face broke into a wide grin. "Surprise huh? Well, Himuro had been nagging to go back to Japan to meet his titan boyfriend, so I joined him."

"Come on Kagami! You asked Hyuga to book a ticket last night! It was already late too!" Riko protested, placing her hands on her hips. The coach never changed, didn't she?

"So you guys spend the night together?" Teppei slapped Hyuga's back. "Congrats for losing your—"

Hyuga's face bloomed in red before he yanked the Teppei's hair and roared. "Shut up idiot! Can you sit silently for once?"

As usual, Teppei laughed it off, letting Hyuga and his girlfriend pondered on their own misery.

"Woah really? Did you use the condom?" Izuki suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Get your shit together, senpai!" Kagami spat at the eagle-eyed player, to Hyuga's defense.

Izuki ignored Kagami and declared with a wink."Cover your stump before you hump!"

"Oh Izuki, shut up!" Hyuga and Kagami chorused indignantly.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat, demanding for attention. "I appreciate the reunion, but I believe we should save that for later because I haven't given Kuroko-kun my greetings."

Everyone froze. Everyone exchanged worried glances, and their anxiety rose when they noticed cold sweat pooling on Midorima's forehead.

The hospital's director, Kyoya, appeared behind Kise and crossed his arms. After a few moments of silence, the raven-haired male smiled like nothing happened and swiftly approached Kuroko.

"Happy birthday, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun." Kyoya patted Kuroko's shoulder. "I am looking forward to your future achievements."

Kuroko stammered, never got used by Kyoya's condescending nature. "T-Thank you, director!"

Kyoya nodded and took an involuntary step back. When he turned around, the Seirin members, Kise, and Midorima were flocking together, cowering in fear.

Kyoya sweat dropped. He was aware of his popularity among his coworkers, but a cold pang hit his chest when the same thing happened with strangers, Seirin respectively.

"Umm…you guys can use the patients' room to celebrate," Kyoya said awkwardly, scratching his chin. "I can fix the patients' hour to one hour late, so please enjoy yourselves…"

Everyone switched doubtful glances before Kuroko stammered. "Thank you, director! I appreciate your generosity!"

Like flipping a switch, everybody skirted off to the patients' dorm, trying to escape from the director's presence as fast as possible.

When their retreating footsteps subsided, Kyoya sighed and fumbled for his phone from his pocket. The moment the receiver from the end of the line answered, Kyoya dropped his cool façade.

"Sho-kun! They ignore me again!" Kyoya sniffed and started wailing.

* * *

On the other side, everyone started wolfing the fresh cream cake before Kuroko could blow his candle. Wild chatters and clanking plates filled in the room and drowned Midorima's consistent warning to keep the place clean.

"Please eat properly, everyone," Midorima grunted, adjusting his glasses. "We must keep in mind that hygiene is our priority."

"Midorimacchi, you're so noisy!" Kise complained while sucking the vanilla cream off his thumb.

Midorima made an indignant noise and groaned. "Oh please Kise! Wash your hands! You will get the germs!"

Kagami leaned in closer to Kise and whispered. "Why does this guy sounds like a children specialist than a psychologist?"

Kise nodded in agreement, giggling. "You're right! I was thinking the same thing!"

Midorima overheard their little gossip, but he quickly shrugged it off before cutting two slices of cakes and put them into a container. After that, he disappeared into the stairs, heading towards the second floor.

As everyone chattered happily without any care in the world, Kuroko smiled at himself. He couldn't help but to embrace the warm feeling furling in his chest. Spending time with his friends managed to wash his foreboding thoughts about Akashi, but the effect was momentary before loneliness crept into his senses and trapped him in his thoughts.

Speaking of Akashi, neither of Akashi and Seijuuro was around. He couldn't blame them though; he only met them for two weeks. They wouldn't know his birthdate—Kuroko hated himself for expecting too much.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

Kuroko gasped, bewildered. Everyone's groans and protests echoed throughout the room, and they traded helpless comments about the stupid electricity.

"Someone activate the power generator!" Riko commanded impatiently.

"What the hell happened?" Kagami asked petulantly.

Then, the lights blinked back to life.

Out of the blue, they saw a giant, chocolate fudge cake materialized in the middle of the room. Twenty-three candles stood and shone proudly in the center of the sugary dessert.

"Hey, who set this up?" Kise turned to the Seirin members accusingly.

Riko and Seirin members shook their heads.

Suddenly, the sound of violin screeched out of nowhere. It was playing a happy birthday song. Then, a group of violin players emerged behind the wall, confusing everyone even further.

Kuroko stood there, at the loss for words. He slapped a hand over his face, covering his reddening cheeks. Who on earth would set this silly setup for his birthday? Suddenly, Kuroko's eyes flew wide in horror— he only knew one person who would perform such shameless tactics in public.

And then finally, he came.

A crimson-haired male strolled into the scene, oblivious of the puzzled stares firing at his shoulders. His heterochromatic eyes twinkled lovingly the moment he saw his partner.

Kuroko cringed at Seijuuro's boldness. Kuroko respected that Seijuuro was madly in love with him but showing his affection like this made Kuroko felt nothing but the sheer embarrassment that he just wanted to dig a hole and hide forever.

A small smile played on his lips as he approached Kuroko and caressed his cheeks. "Happy birthday, Tetsuya. May our love may last until next year and even eternity."

The room fell silent.

Kise and the Seirin members exchanged terrified glances. On the other hand. The violin players scurried out of the room before they got any more attention.

Unfortunately, Midorima appeared in the wrong time as he descended the stairs.

"What's going on here?" he asked bluntly without reading the atmosphere.

Seijuuro picked up interest at the new figure from the stairs. Reluctantly, his hands left Kuroko's cheeks before he turned to Midorima.

"It's been awhile, Shintaro." Seijuuro leered. "I remember you rejected the request to heal Akashi Seijuuro to help Kise Ryota."

Midorima glared at him petulantly before answering. "That's because I have better things to do, Akashi."

Seijuuro didn't have any objections because he knew Midorima was telling the truth.

"Don't call me Akashi, _you son of a bitch_ ," Seijuuro growled, gritting his teeth. "My name is Seijuuro, and I am Tetsuya's one and only lover!"

A collective gasp exploded in the room.

Midorima didn't seem offended as he fixed his glasses.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and scratched an itch on his hair. He could feel questionable stares from his back, and Kagami's priceless expression screaming for an explanation. At the moment, Kuroko craved for the absence of the Akashis, for it would only startle his friends and ex- teammates if his sexuality was exposed...

Suddenly, Seijuuro clicked his fingers and squeezed Kuroko's hand. "Listen, everyone!" he announced in a patronizing voice. "I will announce you that Kuroko Tetsuya is my boyfriend and soul mate. I suggested if any one of you bear similar affection towards him like I do, please step forward, and we will have a discussion towards this matter."

Nobody said a word. Seijuuro smiled at this, and Kuroko just wanted Seijuuro to shut the fuck up.

"Nobody? Then good." Seijuuro said and planted a chaste kiss on Kuroko's palms.

The room broke into a frantic scream. Kuroko squinted his eyes, screaming internally. Then, a train of gossip started running as the Seirin members started leaning closer in whispers. Kise, the nosy brat, joined it.

Kuroko could afford to give them a valid explanation later. For now, the bluenet decided to steer the conversation to other topics with Seijuuro.

Kuroko went straight to the point. "Sei, how is Akashi doing?"

The sudden mention of Akashi's name put a light scorn on Seijuuro's face. "He is fine. Stop talking about him."

"I need to know his well-being, Sei," Kuroko kept his voice calm. "I am doing my job."

Seijuuro inhaled sharply and flew his arms, exasperated. "Akashi is all right, Tetsuya," he hissed, staring intently at Kuroko. "There is no need for you to meet that coward."

Kuroko grinded his teeth in frustration. He couldn't believe after everything he had been through with Seijuuro, the dual-eyed male still stick with his selfish tendencies. Ever since their planetarium date, Kuroko tried to believe Seijuuro bear a kind side behind his sturdy, cold mask.

He was wrong.

Kuroko lost his patience and rose his voice. "Sei, I need to meet him!" We already have enough love games! I need to know his well-being in order to..."

"That's an excuse!" Seijuuro retorted with a snarl. "You missed him, didn't you? You belong to me Tetsuya, and that is final."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Kuroko finally yelled. "I am doing my job, Seijuuro! That's why we meet in the first place! I need to heal your DID!"

To Kuroko's surprise, Seijuuro instinctively took one step back. His face trapped in a baffled expression.

"Heal?" Seijuuro snorted. "What to heal Tetsuya? You can just choose one of us and that's it!"

"That's not healing, that's killing!" Kuroko snapped, his voice edging.

The Seirin members looked taken aback; they had never seen Kuroko so angry before.

Kuroko didn't care anymore. He continued, his voice on the verge of tears. "How many times should I tell you? I don't want both of you to disappear! If I managed to heal Akashi Seijuuro, then you guys will not disappear in the process because both of you are part of his personality! Don't you get it?"

Something glowed behind Seijuuro's eyes when Kuroko said those words, but Seijuuro sunk back into his cold demeanor and shrugged. "Then, why don't you just kill me?"

Kuroko looked at Seijuuro incredulously. "W-What are you saying?"

"Kill me Tetsuya," Seijuuro said with finality. "Ask me to leave."

Kuroko shook his head, voice tainted with despair. "I-I can't do that!"

"If you love that coward," Seijuuro inhaled deeply before he continued. "I would rather die than living under your projected affection, Tetsuya."

After that, Seijuuro stalked out of the room, leaving Kuroko alone, speechless.

Before Kuroko could gather his thoughts, Kyoya suddenly appeared from the wall and commanded. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Come to my room, now."

Kuroko shook his head, amazed by the sudden turn of events. He laughed inwardly at his so-called birthday party. Even in his birthday, god didn't give him a break, huh? Takao was right; god is cruel.

Without taking a glance at his friends, Kuroko wheeled out of the room in shame and frustration. He even ignored Kagami when the latter tried to call his name.

After Kuroko had disappeared, the Seirin members started discussing among themselves.

"Akashi… isn't he the one from Rakuzan?" Koganei's cat like eyes looked at his friends expectantly.

"Yeah, we beat them in the Winter Cup a few years ago!" Izuki added, nodding his head.

Suddenly, pain flashed on Teppei's eyes as he spoke. "But obviously, at that time Akashi, I mean Seijuuro, he..."

Kagami suddenly rolled his fist and slammed it against the nearest wall. "I can't stand this! Someone has to tell him..."

"Calm down, Kagami." Midorima cut him with a frown. "We just need to wait for the right time."

"But Kuroko is suffering!" Kagami protested.

"Please, I beg you Kagamicchi." Kise strained a smile and turned to the rest of the Seirin members. "And you guys too, please."

After a moment of thought, Hyuga nodded half-heartedly. "All right."

Midorima took off his glasses and rubbed his lab coat against the glass frame. "It's about time, honestly. The director will tell Kuroko to..."

Before Midorima finished his statement, a fist flew across Midorima's face. Everyone gasped, and his glasses slide across the floor. Midorima stumbled, but he managed to grab the nearest stool to steady himself. With his impaired visions, he glared at the blur of red hair standing before him.

"Not so fast, Shintaro," Seijuuro smirked before he grabbed Midorima's collar for another good punch.

* * *

Replies to guest reviews:

Guest: Thank you! I will make sure to keep updating!

Namless: Thank you so much! Your review is very kind, and I will be sad if oreshi and bokushi will disappear;_; I will keep continuing this work until the end, I promise!

Hana: Welcome back Hana-chan! I really love your long review! First of all, thank you for praising the planetarium date. I am quiet happy because you actually liked it and that chapter is frustrating to write, especially because I never went to a planetarium before. And Sei's theory of assumption is just like what you said! I'm glad someone get it! I read your review for 10 times to be exact ^.^

And when you say Tetsuya will change the bitter truth into a truly beauty love, I believe Kuroko will be able to do that...but in his own ways of course :D

Thank you for your kind review Hana-chan!


	7. Ch7: Sign's Awakening

**a/n= Thank you for the reviews guys! The last chapter got the fair amount of reviews, but it's still lesser...but still I won't stop writing!**

 **Not much happened from this chapter, but I think it would be nice if we start to appreciate Kyoya's character more! He is a bae 3 anyway...**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE- PLEASE READ:**

 **I am going to China for two weeks for a holiday, so this fic will be put into a two-week hiatus, and I promised you the next chapter will be up on _9 July 2015._**

 **ju̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶l̶y̶ ̶r̶e̶m̶i̶n̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶p̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶8̶**

 **So please R &R! Reviews would be appreciated! Sorry, the long AN!**

* * *

Kuroko planted himself on one of the cold stools in the hospital's cafeteria while staring at his pale croissant. His lips pulled up to a tight line; he didn't have much appetite after everything that had happened.

Opposite of him, Midorima's red bean soup suffered the same fate. After a long, strenuous conversation with his director, Midorima suddenly appeared at the doorway and asked him for his accompany for lunch.

At first, Kuroko was skeptical at the idea, for he was very familiar with Midorima's sentimental tendencies, but Kuroko needed someone to confide in after being lectured by the sly and cunning director.

But to Kuroko's chagrin, Midorima never said a word ever since they walked from the patients' dorm to the cafeteria. The green-haired male was busy scribbling something on his notebook.

Annoyed, Kuroko decided to break the silence. "So what do you call me for?"

The sharpness in Kuroko's voice steered Midorima's focus from his activity. Straightening his glasses, Midorima gulped before speaking. "I just wanted to ask. How did it go?"

Kuroko's eyes softened and smiled wryly. "Yeah, everything is all right."

Midorima didn't seem to buy the statement, but he nodded. "I see," he said as he stirred his soup.

Shaking his head, Kuroko muttered. "Where did my friends go after that?"

"They went straight home," Midorima said flatly. "Kagami send his regards."

Kuroko heaved a relief sigh and smiled sadly. "I see. Kagami is always kind."

With that, the two therapists fell into awkward silence. Despite being one of the most reliable therapists in the clinic, Midorima and Kuroko never got along. The green-haired male often ranted something about Kuroko being an Aquarius, which didn't compatible with his astrology sign, Cancer.

But as the two therapists spent more time together, Kuroko had grown more comfortable with the four-eyed male's presence than the blonde, because unlike the Kise's nosy nature, Midorima never barged into Kuroko's personal space unless the bluenet allowed him to. Not to mention, they were technically sitting in the same boat—vulnerable clients, Takao, and Akashi respectively.

Grabbing his pencil, Midorima continued writing furiously on the notebook, picking up at where he left. Curious, Kuroko tilted his head and leaned closer towards the notebook. "What are you writing, Midorima-kun?"

Albeit reluctantly, Midorima looked up at Kuroko and replied. "This one is Takao's journal."

The mention of Takao's name intrigued Kuroko. "Journal?"

Midorima nodded and smiled sadly. "You see." He quickly flipped through the older pages for Kuroko to look at. "I recorded his daily activities and our conversation. Usually at night before he sleeps, I let him read the journal for him to remember."

Kuroko found himself smiling at the thought. "But, considering Takao's heavy Alzheimer nature, I don't think he will remember them all the next day."

A lump grew on Midorima's throat before he spoke. "Yeah, he didn't," he smiled sadly. "But Takao really likes to read it. Usually, I will read it before sleep, like a bedtime story. Such a childish boy."

A wistful smile passed across Kuroko's face. He could imagine Midorima sat beside Takao's bed, gripped the book tightly between his long fingers and recited everything word by word like reading to a child. Takao would make tons of amusing facial expressions like a meek child.

"By the way Midorima-kun, how does Takao got Alzheimer?"

"Ah, Takao's Alzheimer nature is hereditary," Midorima replied profoundly. "His father passed away because of it last year. His mother and sister are currently staying with the relatives."

Kuroko's brain processed Midorima explanation before he nodded, frowning. "That's…"

"Unfortunate," Midorima said with finality in his tone.

Before Kuroko and Midorima could initiate another conversation, Seijuuro appeared from the cafeteria's automatic doors and wheeled towards their direction. "Tetsuya, are you done eating?"

Kuroko 's gaze shifted back and forth accusingly from his barely bitten croissant to Seijuuro's eyes. Seijuuro seemed to get the mental note as he sighed indignantly. "Then quick. If you're to meet that bastard, eat quickly before I change my mind."

"Yes, Sei." Kuroko nodded obediently.

Honestly, Kuroko didn't feel any hard feelings towards Seijuuro aside from his appalling behavior on his birthday party, but Seijuuro's turned him off with his egotistical behavior, and his apparent attempts to prevent Kuroko meeting Akashi.

Deep down, Kuroko was grateful Kyoya called him when it happened; he didn't have to deal with the questions and teasing from his Seirin teammates, and because of Kyoya's threat, Kuroko was able to coax Akashi to bring him to his mansion.

* * *

 _One hour ago:_

"Kuroko, sit,"

A cold sensation ran down his spine the moment Kyoya's called him with his cold voice. Swallowing, Kuroko ambled towards the armchair sitting across from the director.

After muttering an apology, Kuroko sunk into his chair, head down. Across him, Kyoya tapped his fingers impatiently before speaking, "Kuroko Tetsuya, I am well aware of your cooperation with Kise Ryota."

Beads of sweat dripped from Kuroko's forehead as he replied hastily. "I-I see. I'm just trying to help..."

Kyoya cut him with a wave of his hand and continued. "Your current client is Akashi Seijuuro, who has Dissociative Identity Disorder, am I right?"

Kuroko nodded defeatedly. "Yes, sir."

To Kuroko's bewilderment, a crooked smile appeared on Kyoya's lips before he continued. "I heard rumors that you and the Akashis personas have a thing for each other..."

Kuroko snapped his head to look at the director and stammered. "It's not true!"

"You know lying will not get you anywhere." Kyoya leaned his chin warily. He seemed more bored than being angry. "You know relationships between patients and doctors are prohibited, right?"

Kuroko's jaw dropped, shocked. Even though that rule was part of his curriculum back in University, Kuroko couldn't believe he ignored that one, important rule. Not forget; it was as if he never knew that rule in the first place.

T-Then, why? How could it be?

"D-Director..." Kuroko uttered, his lips trembled. "I'm sorry...I just remember...I..."

"Nah, I know." Kyoya waved him off. "Love is blind, Kuroko-kun. It makes us overlook all of our options."

Kuroko blinked, thinking the director was joking. But when he looked up at him, Kyoya stared at him with a serious expression, and smiled.

"Let me tell you a story, Kuroko-kun." Kyoya stood up from his seat. "Do you want to hear?"

Kuroko didn't seemed to have any options, so he nodded.

Kyoya smirked by his response.

Before Kuroko could open his mouth to ask, Kyoya skipped around the room while humming a happy tune. Kuroko had never seen such playful side from the director before, but he was equally cautious because Kyoya was an unpredictable fellow.

Suddenly, Kyoya undo the red necktie around his neck and tossed it to the nearby sofa. At first, Kuroko only stared at his boss in confusion, but then his jaw fell when the raven-haired started unbuttoning the mittens of his blouse.

His boss was _stripping_.

Worse of it all, Kuroko could feel the heat of his cheeks getting warmer as Kyoya exposed his pale torso.

Quickly, he slapped a hand against his face and mumbled. "Boss, please put on your clothes!"

"Just open your eyes, Kuro-chan!"

 _Kuro-chan_?! What was with the sudden familiarity?

"Director, please!" Kuroko screamed behind his fingertips.

"Kuroko-kun, this is an order."

Slowly, Kuroko opened eyes and peeked through the openings of his fingers.

Then, he let out a long, dramatic gasp.

Red and blue callouses were visible across his pale torso. Kuroko's face flushed when he could see some bite marks and hickeys.

"D-Director, what's this?"

"My former client did this to me."

"Who?"

"Harima Sho," Kyoya said as he slid his hands into the openings of his shirt. "He has IED. Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Well, it's a long time ago though."

Kuroko absorbed himself into deep thought before speaking. "IED...isn't it the one where a person has a behavioral disorder by explosive outburst of anger, and resort to violence?"

"Precisely." Kyoya answered, mittening his blouse. "When I was still a fellow pscyhologist like you, I have a hard time dealing with him. Sho-chan...I mean Harima-kun would always hurt me whenever I try to ask him questions. But in the end, I fell in love with him..."

Kyoya's story made Kuroko felt uneasy. If Kyoya could fall in love with his client, why would he stand as a director today instead of being fired by the hospital? Not inclined to press his director's personal issues, Kuroko's tongue slipped for the only question he had in mind.

"Director, are you gay?" Kuroko asked bluntly, feeling his heart racing, but he tried to keep his expression composed.

Instead of looking offended, Kyoya lifted his hand and showed his five fingers. Kuroko slightly gasped when he saw a silver band looping around Kyoya's ring finger.

For the first time, Kuroko saw a genuine smile spread across the director's lips.

"I see, you are married." Kuroko found himself smiling back at him.

"You know Kuroko-kun. I have something to tell you." Kyoya said as he revered the ring on his finger. "I am a masochist."

Kuroko coughed, his face glowed in embarassment. "D-Director! I think you just told me too much information..."

"Just kidding," the director shrugged flatly. "I want to tell you that Akashi is my nephew."

Kuroko's blush vanished. His words hung on his throat. "Really?"

Kyoya nodded, suddenly looking grim. "Orihara Shiori is my sister. She married to Akashi Masaomi and had Akashi Seijuuro. But my sister passed away because of an inevitable disease when Akashi is still very young."

Kuroko felt his head throbbing. Pulling up his lips to a tight frown, Kuroko contemplated whether the death of Akashi's mother might be the cause of Akashi's DID. Either way, the teal-haired male couldn't believe that Akashi had been living his life with one parent.

Kyoya figured Kuroko wouldn't say a word, so he continued. "I am familiar with Akashi and Seijuuro. I am the first one who noticed his DID case. All I can say is his condition is... irremediable."

Kuroko stiffened, suddenly looked alarmed. "W-What are you trying to say, director?"

"I want you to abandon Akashi Seijuuro as your client," Kyoya said without any hint of hesitation. "Healing Akashi is impossible at this point. It will only hurt him, and even hurt you, Kuroko."

Kuroko stifled a gasp, cold pang hit his chest. Shaking his head in disbelief, Kuroko frantically reminded himself that he could heal Akashi Seijuuro by making that one sacred choice: choosing between Akashi and Seijuuro.

But the thought itself throbbed blood into his head. The bluenet grabbed his hair, resisting the anguish pain living on his head. Thinking about it was extremely painful, because the bluenet admitted that he didn't want to lose neither Akashi or Seijuuro.

 _I will save them both..._

 _No..._

 _I have to save both of them!_

Those chants maintained Kuroko's sanity like an anchor. As long as the teal-haired male gripped tightly to those ideals, everything would be all right, or that's what he had been trying to convince himself.

Kuroko hauled up to his feet and gave a piercing gaze to the director. "I am sorry director. I promised to Seijuuro! I will heal him director, trust me!"

The director regarded Kuroko's stern, blue gaze full of sheer determination. He hated to admit that those were the exact words he had said back then to the former director.

Sighing, Kyoya smiled. "All right. I won't stop you."

The director's approval lit up a spark in Kuroko's eyes. "T-Thank you director!"

Kyoya gave him a half-smile. "Well then Kuroko. I will help you a bit. Have you meet Akashi yet?"

Frowning, Kuroko shook his head. "Seijuuro forbids me to meet him."

"Selfish bastard," Kyoya chuckled darkly. "Well, then Kuroko, this is an order. Ask Seijuuro to bring you to the Akashi mansion."

"You mean their house?"

"Precisely." Kyoya nodded.

"It's impossible!" Kuroko protested. "Sei doesn't even allow me to meet Akashi in person, let alone visting his house."

Kyoya's composed expression never faltered as he spoke. "Tell him Kuroko, if he forbids this request, I will force you to abandon Akashi Seijuuro as your client. Considering Seijuuro's clinginess towards you, I don't think he would like that, wouldn't he?"

Kuroko found himself chuckling. "You're so good at this, director."

Kyoya smirked and winked. "Well, it's just a matter of playing with words, Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded and finally said. "Thank you director. It has been a helpful advice."

Kyoya stood up from his seat and leaded Kuroko towards the exit. "Good luck Tetsuya Kuroko-kun. You're dismissed."

* * *

Replies to guest reviews:

Hana: I don't mind your long reviews! In fact I love reading long reviews, it's so juicy ^.^

Sorry I can't say what happened to Kuroko yet, and I apologize if this chapter is too...not important perhaps? But I thougt characterizing Kyouya and Kuroko's conversation is Kyoya is quite important. Yeah Sei never really ruined the party, he is just being Sei XD

thanks for your review Hana-chan ^^ your reviews are always fun to read ^.^

: Thank you for reviewing this story Akashi-kun XD your username seems familiar idk why lol maybe it's just me...Honestly, I don't plan on abandoning this story, because it is cruel to do so. For the readers' sake, I'm actually done planning this story, and I don't plan to stop because everything is going according to plan XD

Hahaha XD I will check your fic out! Thank you for loving this story and yes, bokushi (and oreshi) needs a hug!

So I'm continuing this chapter and so it's not a cliffhanger anymore, are you satisfied? Lol

Thank you for your review! Have a nice day!


	8. Ch8: Coma's Awakening

**a/n= _"I am going back on 9 July"_ nope, it will be too late and dragged my schedule for chapter 9! **

***clears throat* Hello Minna! I am back! China is a beautiful country!**

 **So yeah KMHM is back, and sorry for the 2-week hiatus guys! For an apology, this chapter is longer than usual by 1000 words. First, I would like to give you disturbing warning of self-harm...**

 **And knb has ended! What am I going to do with my life? The slow updates in Extra Game aren't satisfying my knb hunger. Oh well, mangakas get manga's block too I guess...**

 **So please R &R! Reviews will be very appreciated!**

* * *

When Kuroko set foot at the Akashi mansion, Seijuuro excused himself to visit the restroom. The redhead scurried off into the mansion without glancing back at the teal haired male. He never came back ever since.

In the end, Kuroko found himself lost inside the spacious mansion. The bluenet spent the next few hour meandering around the Akashi residence. It seemed like every corner in the house leaded to another different room. The bluenet admired the mansion's structures, which reminded him of a certain European bungalow from one of his novels.

But his sightseeing halted when Kuroko stumbled to the only room on the third floor of the mansion.

All doors in the Akashi Mansion were usually locked and well polished.

This room's door was opened wide and battered.

Curling his clammy hands into a fist, Kuroko braced himself for the worse.

Glancing around anxiously, Kuroko wondered where Seijuuro had gone. Based on experience dealing with the heterochromatic male, Kuroko guessed Seijuuro never visited the bathroom.

Kuroko believed Seijuuro left him a message.

After a moment of hesitation, Kuroko took a deep breath and resumed his march.

When Kuroko stepped into the room, a cold chill ran through his spine. His jaw slacked open, appalled.

He was greeted by impenetrable darkness.

Kuroko couldn't make out any shapes or forms from the distance. It reminded him of a huge splotch of squid ink, but he could see a king-size bed before him, in the vain of restoration. Opposite of the bed, Kuroko saw a mirror with a huge crack and dried blood.

Shrieking in horror, the bluenet took an involuntary step back. Panicked, his eyes darted all across the room, trying to steer his gaze away from the repulsive scene.

Then Kuroko's eyes fell upon the bed under, he saw him.

A crimson-haired male curled his body into a fetal position. His eyes squeezed shut. Pink scars and black marks painted all across his face, and to Kuroko's dismay, he saw a faint glow of silver metal gripped between the redhead's fingers. Scissors. The tip of the silver blade kissed his pale skin.

Kuroko felt his blood froze underneath his skin. The bluenet clasped a hand over his mouth and let out a muffled scream. It was Seijuuro! What the hell was he doing here?

He crashed into his knees and grabbed the scissors.

"Sei! What are you doing here?" Kuroko demanded, his fingers coiling around the silver blade. "Please let it go, Sei! What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself! Sei, I beg you!"

Seijuuro said nothing. Instead, his lips turned into a lopsided smile before he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his irises.

"It's been a long time," he said while coughing. "Sensei…"

Kuroko's heart leaped. Two pairs of scarlet eyes stared back at him.

"A-Akashi-san?" a tear rolled out from his eyes. "Is that you?"

Kuroko's acknowledgment lit a light in Akashi's eyes. "Sensei…I missed you so much!"

Feeling the warmth creeping up to his chest, Kuroko gave a gentle squeeze at Akashi's cheeks. His fingers traced Akashi's cheekbones in disbelief.

"Akashi-san! It is really you!" Kuroko yelled between his sobs. "Oh my god, I'm so happy you're alive!"

"I miss you sensei!" Akashi buried his head into Kuroko's arms. He stroke Kuroko's shoulders, smearing his lab coat with blood.

But Kuroko didn't care anymore. He glanced at the ceiling with a relief smile. Inwardly thanking the gods, Kuroko made a resolve to never let Akashi go ever again.

But suddenly, Akashi body's trembled before he jerked back and yanked the scissors from Kuroko's fingers and slashed it at the bluenet.

Kuroko effortlessly dodged the attack, but a new cut appeared on his cheek.

Kuroko's eyes flew wide, aghast. Before he could register the overlapping events before him, Akashi thrust the blade into his own calf. An agonizing scream tore out from his throat.

At this moment, his scarlet irises turned into gold and red.

"Don't listen to this bastard, Tetsuya!" Seijuuro suddenly roared and appeared out of the blue, stabbing his knees repeatedly. "This fucking bastard is a liar!"

* * *

 _Half an hour ago:_

Kuroko peered at his wristwatch restlessly. Seijuuro was supposed to be back by his side by now, after all he promised him to bring him to Akashi. Honestly, Kuroko had no idea how Seijuuro was going to call Akashi for him even though they were the same person.

When Kuroko looked up from his watch, he pulled his lips into a tight frown. Great, now he was lost.

Sighing sharply, the bluenet looked around his surroundings. Tall and identical mahogany doors stared back at him.

Kuroko wondered how anyone could bear to live in this endless maze.

Suddenly, a peculiar smell wafted into his nose. It reminded Kuroko of the strong perfume belonged to Kise. Then, he saw a long trail of white smoke spiraled from one of the half-opened doors in front of him. Curious, Kuroko quietly approached the door and took a peek.

Before him, he saw the back of a messy brown hair. The man faced against the door, his attention focused on the setup before him. Kuroko peered his head closer to the door for a better look.

"I know you're there, don't hide yourself." The man suddenly spoke without warning.

Kuroko gasped, inwardly scolding himself for his unusual nosiness.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kuroko stammered, finally entering the room. "I am not supposed to disturb you!"

The man turned his head over his shoulders and looked at him in the eye. Honey eyes met blue. A tight line formed on his lips, and a light wrinkle scrunched over his forehead. Despite being in a foul mood, the man looked like someone who was still around his twenties. Kuroko took a moment to admired his youth. Could he be…?

Suddenly, the man's hard expression softened, and the gentlest smile graced his lips. "Are you perhaps, Kuroko Tetsuya? My son's personal specialist?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to answer, but he felt like balls of cotton shoved into his throat. His heart drummed violently in his chest, and Kuroko found himself shaking out of pressure. The man before him with the familiar aura was none other than the head of the Akashi himself—or better, Akashi Seijuuro's father.

"Yes, I am," Kuroko said after regaining his composure. He bowed. "Nice to meet you. I am sorry to disturb you. I was looking for your son, but I got lost in the way, Akashi-sama."

The tousled haired man let out a small laugh and said. "Ah, my apologies. My name is Akashi Masaomi. You can call me Masao-san. You can come and sit beside me, boy."

Kuroko blinked, unnerved at Masaomi's kind and gentle personality. In spite of his inner turmoil towards Masaomi's demeanor, Kuroko didn't question the man's character any further.

"Y-yes, Masao-san," Kuroko said awkwardly while bowing. He murmured an apology and planted himself on the zabuton beside Masao.

As he brushed off the dust from his pants, Kuroko gasped at the setup Masaomi had been staring at.

A pot of incense stood in the middle of the table. That's where the smell came from, Kuroko thought to himself. Two vases of lilies assembled at both ends of the desk, and behind the incense was a photo frame of a shoulder length, crimson-haired woman.

Then Kuroko realized it was Kyoya's sister, as known as Akashi's late mother, Akashi Shiori.

Albeit was known for being deceased, Shiori's bright expression screamed life and vigor. Her hands pumped up in the air while beaming towards the camera.

"My wife has a brain tumor," Masaomi smiled wistfully. "I know it would shorten her life span, but I love her so much that I decided to propose."

Kuroko turned to look at Masaomi with a frown. Longing and loneliness flickered in his eyes, but the man kept his cool facade.

"You love Shiori-sama unconditionally, is that true?" Kuroko asked him with a smile. A warm feeling hugged his chest as Seijuuro's face flashed on his mind.

At first, Kuroko thought Masaomi looked offended as he stared at Kuroko incredulously. But the man only chuckled. "I do. Shiori is like my blood. After all, she brought Akashi Seijuuro into this world."

The mention of Akashi's name brought a frown to Masaomi's face. Kuroko wanted to ask why, but Masaomi opened his mouth before Kuroko could interject.

"Shiori's death hit him the hardest," Masaomi rested his chin above his palm. His eyes were half closed as he spoke. "My wife and Seijuuro are inseparable. She always stays by his side, unlike me who was busy with work."

Seeing the anticipation in Kuroko's eyes, Masaomi continued.

"Shiori's death was sudden," Masaomi bit his whitened knuckles. "I am so angry with myself. If only I could spend more time with her and Seijuuro, I can let her go more easily!"

Kuroko gave a gentle squeeze at Masaomi's palms and muttered. "Masao-san..." his voice barely audible.

Masaomi appreciated his comfort and smiled at him before he continued.

"So in order to escape from grief, I forced Seijuuro to be perfect." Masaomi slapped a hand across his forehead. "I forced him to excel in all things. Latin poems, Chinese characters, Roman history, and all those bullshit that never mattered! He is pressured, and I didn't even give him time to grief for his mother. I am a terrible father!"

"Masao-san…" Kuroko looked up at him with a reassuring smile. "It's all right Masao-san."

"Not to mention his Dissociative Personality Disorder," Masaomi continued with a devastated sigh. "It's all my fault! I brought him to many psychologists and therapists in the past, none of them work!"

"Yeah, I was well informed of that," Kuroko said slowly.

Masaomi shook his head with a sigh for a moment before he regained his composure. "But actually, after observing my son for a while, I think I figured out a cure."

Kuroko's mind clicked immediately. He looked at Masaomi expectantly. "And that is?"

"We need to grant their wishes, both Akashi and Seijuuro." Masaomi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And their wishes are simple: kill or heal."

"Kill? Heal?" Kuroko asked incredulously.

Masaomi frowned at this and said after a long moment. "From the two Akashis, I learn that one of them wants to be healed so badly, and the other one just wants to disappear entirely."

"So, what you're trying to say is…" Kuroko said slowly but Masaomi continued.

"We need to figure out which Akashi wants to be healed, and which Akashi wants to be killed. By that, we need to fulfill their wishes."

"Based on my experience," Kuroko suddenly said. "Seijuuro keeps telling me he wants to be killed, so perhaps, Akashi is the one who wants to be healed?"

Masaomi nodded before speaking. "That's exactly I was thinking. However, we can only consider it as a hypothesis, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun."

* * *

 _Back to present:_

"S-Sei…" Kuroko gasped in disbelief. He traced over the new scar on his cheeks. "What have you done?"

"Don't trust him, Tetsuya!" Seijuuro roared, gripping Kuroko's shoulders tightly. Kuroko felt a sharp pain on his upper arm. "Akashi is a liar! He is a coward! He only said that just for show! Such greedy, insolent being!"

Before Kuroko could retaliate and take action, Seijuuro got to his knees groggily, enduring the sharp pain on his legs that meant to injure his other half. Snarling, Seijuuro cursed under his breath.

"You fucking greedy, coward, appalling rodent!" Seijuuro hissed and stared at his own reflection through the cracked mirror. "Stop messing around with Tetsuya! If you're scared of having him, then just give him to me, bastard!"

With a roar, Seijuuro slammed his fist against the already fractured mirror. The cracks eventually dropped to the ground, and Seijuuro managed to catch one of the sharp fragments in his hands.

Figuring out Seijuuro's next action, Kuroko scrambled to his legs and yelled. "Sei! Don't! What are you doing—"

Without hesitation, Seijuuro pierced the sharp crack into his arm, oozing out the dark-red crimson liquid out of his milky skin. He let out a shrilling scream.

Suddenly, he broke into his knees and to Kuroko's dismay, his heterochromatic eyes altered into a pair of the crimson iris.

"S-Sei…" Akashi's weak voice emerged from his throat. "You proved your point! Please, I need to talk to Tetsuya…"

But Akashi wasn't able to finish his plea as the red-head suddenly screamed, rolling his eyes into whites before his dual-colored iris returned.

"Oh shut up pig head!" he suddenly leaped to his feet. "Both of us know that I deserved Tetsuya more after everything I've done!"

The redhead male shook his head furiously before his scarlet eyes returned. "I know!" his voice was hoarse, and he sniffed. "You deserve Kuroko more than I do! But but Sei…you're not the only one who loves Kuroko. After all, this body belongs to me!"

Screaming, the red-haired male inflicted another damage on his other arm before hissing in pain. "Stop rambling about that shit!" heterochromatic eyes suddenly glowed. "You're the one who gives this body to me back then. Now that you don't have to deal with unnecessary bullshit, are you telling me that I should back off and let you take the reward I deserve?"

Seijuuro's hand suddenly moved beyond his control as the glass crack flew across his cheek, injuring his chin. He cursed under his breath before Akashi took over.

"You know we have to do it to save him, right?" Akashi asked him wearily and sunk the glass crack into his injured arm.

With that, Seijuuro immediately resurfaced as he howled. "Fuck you! You're just making excuses!"

Akashi entered into his mind and was about to sink the glass crack towards his neck before Seijuuro managed to take over his senses and dodged it quickly.

A normal witness would assume a certain demon had possessed Akashi, but they were half correct because Akashi was possessed by nobody but himself.

Kuroko opened his mouth, but words never escaped from his throat. His sky-blue eyes dilated wide as if it would rip out of its sockets. Kuroko felt something heavy weighed against his chest, and he ended up choking on his own tears before he realized it.

Yanking his hair in frustration, Kuroko let out a muffled scream. Somebody stopped this silly massacre—for the love of god! The teal haired male could barely look at the scene as the two Akashis stabbed each other to death, yet in the end they were only destroying one body. The only solution for them to vent out their anger to each other was self-harm, and Kuroko loathed that. It seemed so wrong, no, it felt wrong. In the end, Seijuuro and Akashi would never harm anybody except themselves. Each tip of the blade meant shortening the lifespans for both of them altogether.

And Kuroko didn't want to lose none of them. They were part of Akashi Seijuuro—they were both part of Akashi Seijuuro Kuroko had come to love.

As the Akashis fierce arguments muffled in the background, Kuroko processed his mentally drained brain; he needed to do something—something that would affect both Akashis, something that would divert their attention from killing each other. Just a distraction…

And then Kuroko realized it didn't have to be.

Masaomi's words came into his mind.

 _"We need to grant their wishes," Masaomiscratched his chin. "And their wishes are simple: kill or heal."_

"Kill…and heal…" Kuroko muttered under ragged breath. "Which one…?"

Despite Masaomi's warning, Kuroko gripped on his advice like an anchor. At this rate, Kuroko needed to act fast before the Akashi Seijuuro could kill himself. He hated himself to use Masaomi's raw hypothesis as his next course of action, but the bluenet was desperate. He needed to use whatever he had in mind in order to stop this bloody, pointless battle…

Suddenly, Seijuuro's words rang on his mind:

 _"Some things might not go the way you want them to be," Seijuuro chuckled bitterly. "You might end up losing one of us, I promise."_

 _"W-What are you talking about?" Kuroko's voice crumbled, refused to accept Seijuuro's following statement._

 _"It depends on your choice Tetsuya," Seijuuro's voice tinged agony. "If you choose one of us, I believe whoever that is_ _not chosen, will be gone forever."_

The thought itself churned nausea on his stomach. He didn't want to choose, but not choosing means risking their lives. With vacant eyes, Kuroko stared at the body of a certain red-haired male, which was becoming the victim of the battle of two souls.

Kuroko recited Masaomi's and Seijuuro's statements in his mind all over again. After a moment of thought, the bluenet squeezed his eyes shut and made up his mind.

Kuroko Tetsuya got to his feet and grinded his jaw before he snapped.

"Snap the fuck out of it, both of you!"

Like a pause button, the redhead's body stopped squirming. He turned to look at Kuroko, whose eyes were almost unreadable.

It happened to be Seijuuro who was inside Akashi Seijuuro's body. He sighed before he spoke. "What do you want Tetsuya? Can't you see I am eliminating this bastard?"

Kuroko's eyes traced all over Akashi Seijuuro's body. New red marks and bloody scratches decorated all over his body. Kuroko was afraid those scars would be permanent.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and glared at Seijuuro. "Sei, leave."

Seijuuro quirked a brow and asked incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"I said leave," Kuroko said in a firm tone. "You want me to kill you right? You don't want to live in my projected affection towards Akashi, so I suggest you should leave."

Seijuuro's eyes slowly widened, enraged. The sheer resolution unwavering in Kuroko's eyes infuriated the heterochromatic male. He thought Kuroko had no idea how those words hurt him.

Despite the bitterness swelling upon his heart, Seijuuro scoffed nonchalantly. "So, you finally make up your mind. You choose that coward instead of me?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered curtly.

Seijuuro sneered before he flashed a look of hatred at the therapist. "Fine. You want this, Tetsuya. Fine, you win. The moment I stepped out of this cursed body, you will have that coward for all yourself. That means Akashi Seijuuro is healed out of Dissociative Identity Disorder! Are you happy Tetsuya? Are you?"

Kuroko tried to swallow the lump growing on his throat as he answered. "Yes. I always love Akashi-san from the beginning. I am sorry Sei, but I need you to leave."

Seijuuro crossed his arms and let out a bitter laugh. "All right, if that is what you want. You're heartless Tetsuya, but I will always love that shitty attitude of yours! Congratulations Tetsuya! You have healed Akashi Seijuuro from DID! You just need to wait to receive your paycheck."

With that, Seijuuro closed his eyelids, and his body collapsed to the floor.

Kuroko frantically grabbed for his body and tapped the redhead on the cheek.

Swallowing, Kuroko finally said. "Akashi-san?"

Like what Seijuuro said, he was no longer invading Akashi's body. Slowly, the red-haired male fluttered his eyelids, revealing a pair of the crimson iris.

"K-Kuroko-sensei?" his voice was tired, yet a small smile graced his lips. "I-I'm sorry. I can explain why I'm afraid of…"

"No, you don't have to." Kuroko pulled Akashi into his embrace and said gently. "It's all over now."

"Huh?" Akashi looked up at him, confused.

"Seijuuro is no longer in your body." Kuroko strained a smile. "You're healed now, Akashi."

Akashi shook his head in disbelief and said slowly. "A-Are you serious?"

"Can you feel Sei's presence in your head now?" Kuroko inquired, caressing his cheeks.

Akashi closed his eyes for a moment before he looked up at Kuroko with a grin. "No."

Kuroko's eyes went wide and dragged Akashi into a tight embrace. "Good. That's good. You have been healed."

Despite the smile on his face, Kuroko felt the life squeezed out of his heart. He already missed Seijuuro. Why did everything come to this? Was there any more way to bring both of them into one?

Kuroko buried his head on Akashi's neck, crying while rejoicing Akashi's healing.

But deep inside, Kuroko knew the tears rolling down on his cheeks were not for Akashi, but it was for his alternate personality that Kuroko had come to love and even more than Akashi himself.

* * *

Replies to guest reviews:

Hana :Welcome back to review Hana-chan. Your reviews are always refreshing. Yes, season 3 is ending and I wish they update Extra Game quicker so they can adapt it to OVA or even better, a friggin movie!

Takao's condition will be revealed in a few chapters, and sorry last chapter is so uneventful :( I hope that this chapter make up for it!

I hope this chapter glues your heartbreak for the 2-week wait! Again, I'm so sorry!

Thank you for the kind review, Hana-chan!

Guest: Isn't that the whole point of the story lol?

No this is not a crossover.


	9. Ch9: Liar's Awakening

**a/n= Sorry for the late update! I've been slacking off- maybe because I write poorly in Chapter 8 *sulks***

 **ATTENTION- READ BELOW:**

 **By the way kudos to Alyce Ochoa for reminding me the canon names for Akashi's parents! Akashi's father name is Masaomi, and his mother is Shiori. Just a little info: I already made the changes in Chapter 7 and 8, I hope you guys pay attention. Thanks a lot Alyce!**

 **Please R &R! Reviews are well appreciated!**

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Excuse me, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko's muffled voice echoed behind the door.

Straightening his glasses, Midorima stopped writing his patient's journal and looked up at the door. "Come in."

The door flew opened almost instantly and Kuroko's figure appeared behind the door. The teal haired male strode towards the nearest chair and sat across Midorima.

Kuroko rested his elbow against the glass table and stared at Midorima expectantly. "I believe that you called."

"Yes I did," Midorima responded and fixed his glasses. "I just want to discuss ….How are you feeling?"

Kuroko couldn't help but let the smile spread across his lips. It was pretty rare to see Midorima's caring side, and to Kuroko's amusement, the green-haired male had been showing it often since Kuroko took Akashi's case last month. As a result, the two therapists, who never established a good relationship in the past, had gradually become closer.

"I am fine, Midorima-kun." Kuroko smiled at him reassuringly. "I have been taking care of my other clients quite well."

"That is a relief," Midorima nodded. He leaned against his armchair, relaxing his shoulders. "I heard Aomine is out of the clinic as well. Kise has done his job well."

Kuroko chuckled and said. "I am looking forward reading his report, after he goes back from Hokkaido, of course."

Kuroko and Midorima never knew how Kise healed Aomine, but some clinic staffs and witnesses claimed that it was a heart-wrenching ride; this made the two emotionless therapists quirked a brow—they never thought an airhead like Kise could survive from such emotional blow! Kuroko couldn't wait to interrogate the blonde until he goes back from his date with Aomine in Hokkaido.

Midorima hummed and continued. "So Kuroko, how is Akashi doing?"

"Akashi is doing fine." Kuroko sighed, relieved. "He is trying to adapt the absence of voices in his head. After all, he is now one only person. But it has been a month, and his condition is improving."

Finally, the tight line on Midorima's lips melted into a smile. "That is very good to hear. Keep it up Kuroko. Now that you're done, you may leave."

Midorima stood up from his seat to lead Kuroko to the door, but the bluenet grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.

"Wait Midorima-kun, we are not done yet."

Midorima flinched. Considering Kuroko's adamant personality, he didn't have to question where the conversation was going. He kept a neutral expression in spite of the swell growing in his chest. "What do you want?"

Kuroko responded without hesitation. "Kise and I are in good shape when it comes to our jobs. What about you, Midorima-kun?"

Clenching hand into a fist, Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the green-haired male. The bluenet had trespassed Midorima's personal space, but breaching into Midorima's comfort was the only way to get him to speak. Kuroko was aware of Midorima's tendency to keep everything to himself.

Midorima's shoulders stiffened, but his expression was void of neither discomfort nor hatred. After a long moment, Midorima finally spoke.

"Takao's diet is at stake," Midorima's gaze fell to the floor. "He forgets how to swallow. Not to mention, he spent the last six months immobile, so his muscle reflexes degrade as well."

Kuroko's jaw dropped and color drained from his face. Nutrients were essential for a human being, and if Takao couldn't afford to consume some, it would be a huge barrier to his health.

"Then…how is he going to eat?" Kuroko pressed the subject matter out of sheer concern and curiosity.

"We are trying our best to inject nutritious chemicals through his IV as much as possible." Midorima furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's not enough. We had been using NG tube to deliver food safely into his stomach and remove substances from it. Takao doesn't like it though."

A wave of nausea rolled into his stomach when Kuroko imagined Takao's nose connected with various wires extending all the way to his stomach. The sight was so horrendous that Kuroko was worried at Midorima's sanity.

He gave a gentle squeeze on Midorima's shoulders and smiled sadly. "Be patient, Midorima-kun."

Midorima nodded without looking at him. "Thanks. Have a nice holiday Kuroko."

"You're staying, right?"

"It's obvious," Midorima replied indignantly.

With a nod, Kuroko murmured an apology before he opened the door to leave. As he retreated, Kuroko took a brief glance at Midorima's table and saw a red, plastic mask. Kuroko smiled—whatever lucky item Midorima had with him today, Kuroko hoped it was going to protect the green-haired therapist to the end.

* * *

After changing into his casual clothes, Kuroko rushed out of the clinic and approached the red-haired male, who was waiting for him in front of his chauffeur.

"Sorry for the wait, Akashi-kun." Kuroko waved at him with a genuine smile.

Akashi's blank expression broke into a charming smile at the sight of his lover. "It's all right. Midorima-sensei is not taking a day off, isn't he?"

"He has a patient he needs to take care of." Kuroko smiled sheepishly.

"I see… that's unfortunate." Akashi frowned.

Grabbing the car's handle, Akashi pulled the door open and gestured Kuroko to step in. "This way, master."

Kuroko giggled and slid inside the chauffeur. "Thank you very much, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled at his lover. He hopped into the driver's seat, started the engine and wheeled towards the opposite direction.

"Kagami Taiga says to meet at the basketball court near Seirin high, is that right?" Akashi glanced at Kuroko while motioning the steering wheel.

"Ah, yes!" Kuroko stammered nervously. Kuroko would never get used to those eyes that captivated his heart. "He brings some friends as well."

"I see… it's going to be a good day." Akashi smiled good-naturedly before he steered the wheels and took a sharp turn to the left.

Comfortable silence overlapped them for the rest of the trip. Occasionally, Kuroko stole a few glances staring at the crimson-haired male beside him, and Akashi would always wink at the bluenet and said 'got you' with a teasing smirk. It never failed to accelerate Kuroko's heartbeat.

Suddenly, the screech of brakes snapped Kuroko out of his reverie. Akashi undid his seat belt and hopped out of the car before he opened the door for Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, I'm not a kid anymore." Kuroko pouted at him.

Akashi stroke his cheeks and smiled. "You're always to me, Kuroko."

Kuroko felt blood traveled to his face and resisted the urge to scream. Before the brunet could offer another remark, Kagami's voice piped out from the corner.

"Both of you please get a room!"

Flustered, the teal haired male glared at Kagami Taiga, who flashed them a toothy smirk.

"It's none of your business, Kagami-kun." Kuroko pouted.

Kagami waved him off with a laugh. "It's not like you guys are the only ones dating. I bring Himuro and his titan boyfriend."

"Ah, is it Murasakibara-kun from Yosen?" Kuroko questioned.

"No, shit!"

Akashi peered behind Kagami's shoulders and saw a tall, purple haired male sat on the bench watching his raven-haired boyfriend performed some shots. He chewed some pocky sticks at the same time.

"They are a happy couple," Kagami grinned at their direction. "No, disorders. No, drama. Just simple and healthy homosexual relationship."

As Kuroko watched Murasakibara and Himuro across the court, his lips formed a wistful smile.

After landing another three-point shot, Himuro darted towards his titan boyfriend and pumped his fist in victory. Reciprocating his delight, Murasakibara grabbed his waist and lifted his tiny boyfriend into the air before spinning him around. Instead of looking dizzy, Himuro laughed as if he was the happiest man in the world.

They are so happy—it's almost unimaginable. Kuroko thought with a sad smile.

If Midorima and Takao was a match made in heaven, Murasakibara and Himuro was like a match approved in heaven. A perfect match made in heaven meant nothing if they never ended up being together. A perfect couple was just the heaven's toys to amuse the gods, watching the humans they created to tangle up in a maze with no way out. The idea itself unnerved the bluenet.

Then Kuroko believed his encounter with Akashi was a match made in hell because no matter which route Kuroko took, none of them felt right and only caused suffering.

Kuroko loved Akashi, but he also loved Seijuuro, but in the end, Kuroko loves Akashi Seijuuro— present tense—no matter who he was.

Everything seemed so unfair.

So, Kuroko and Akashi resumed their day and hung out with Kagami and his friends. Kagami challenged Akashi one-on-one, and it turned out to be a tie after a long thirty minutes. Kuroko and Akashi even challenged Kagami and Himuro on the court, but Akashi's team won easily thanks to Kuroko's misdirection. Murasakibara never played.

When the sun kissed the horizon indicating the end of the day, Kuroko talked to Himuro and Kagami while Akashi was having a deep conversation with Murasakibara.

"Kuroko," Himuro patted him on the shoulder. "I didn't know much about the DID issue, but I hope you can cope with it."

"Yeah, don't worry Himuro-kun. I will be fine." Kuroko smiled at the raven-haired in assurance.

After a friendly exchange with Himuro, the raven-haired left the court with his tall boyfriend. Murasakibara regarded Kuroko with a small nod.

Finally, Kuroko turned to Kagami, who was surprisingly quiet. "Kagami-kun. Is something wrong?"

Kagami smiled at him stiffly. "I know you're still baffled from the whole DID thing, but I just wanna say, I don't think Seijuuro is going to disappear that easily."

Kuroko's eyes widened at Kagami's words. Nodding, the bluenet forced out a small laughter. "I know Kagami-kun, that's why I'm so scared."

* * *

Akashi drove Kuroko back to his apartment. The couple stopped by at the local bridge for some fresh air while watching the sun set.

Since Seijuuro's departure, he barely had time to grief. Distracting himself from grief, Kuroko dealt with other patients and Akashi's daily checkups.

Kuroko made a vow with himself that he was going to love Akashi Seijuuro unconditionally. No matter which Akashi he ended up, he was going to love this Akashi deeply and compassionately even if it meant hurting himself.

Now, Kuroko and Akashi were happy; Kuroko couldn't ask for more. Yes, he missed Sei, a lot, but Kuroko knew he had done the right thing for the sake of Akashi Seijuuro, his friends, his colleagues and himself.

But what was thing uneasy feeling tugging at his chest every single day?

"Akashi-kun, there's always something I wanted to ask." Kuroko started.

Akashi didn't look surprised and regarded his lover calmly. "Just say it, Kuroko."

"Why are you afraid of me back then?"

Akashi blinked just slightly, Tightening his grip against the metal railing, the scarlet haired male huffed a deep breath and turned at Kuroko.

"I'm afraid to hurt your feelings, sensei," Akashi admitted. "Seijuuro has been controlling my body since the first year of high school. He leads the basketball team to a chain of victories, at the same time excelling his academics."

Kuroko said nothing. He started at Akashi for a long time, demanding a clearer explanation.

Akashi continued. "Before Sei took over, I failed everyone. My family and friends, and ended up hurting them. I feel like Seijuuro is stronger than I am in terms of mind and capability, and he is the 'Akashi Seijuuro' the world needs."

"When did Sei start taking over your body completely?"

Akashi was silent for a moment before he replied. "Second year of junior high school."

Kuroko nodded in response. "That early, huh?"

Akashi clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Turning to Kuroko, he squeezed Kuroko's hand and declared. "I know all of this sounds like a lame excuse. I'm sorry to doubt you, Kuroko-sensei. I don't want to hurt you and be an inferior; it would be disrespectful of me."

Kuroko looked taken aback by Akashi's outburst. Smiling, Kuroko closed their distance and whispered into his ear. "Inferior? You're not an inferior to me! I will always love you unconditionally, Akashi-kun."

Then they kissed. Akashi cupped Kuroko's cheeks in his fingers. As his tongue started traveling into Kuroko's cavern, the teal haired male tilted his head for a better angle.

After a long moment later, they broke apart and thin saliva bridged between their bottom lips.

As Kuroko panted for breath, Akashi stifled a small laughter. "Back then, I believe in the saying 'you can not always trust the person you love, but you can always love the person you trust.' Pretty weird, huh?"

"Back then, I must be the former," Kuroko mumbled with a pout. "Then who is the latter?"

Akashi chuckled before responding. "Seijuuro, of course. His actions might be rash and unreasonable, but deep down, he is very humble and sensitive."

Despite everything that happened, Kuroko revered at Akashi's contradicting statement towards his violent another half. "I know that, Akashi-kun."

 _That is why I loved him so much, even though he was just a fragment of your personality._

* * *

Akashi decided that Kuroko should spend the night with him.

At first, the bluenet stammered nervously that he wasn't ready, but Akashi suggested they would simply sleep together like a pair of innocent children.

The idea seemed too pure to Kuroko's head, but the brunet agreed anyway. Masaomi didn't seem to be around tonight, so it was a golden opportunity.

Kuroko slid himself under the covers and turned to the redhead sleeping beside him.

"Thank you very much, Akashi-kun."

Akashi gave him a sideways smile and intertwined their fingers together. "Your welcome. Have a nice night, Kuroko."

After giving his boyfriend a chaste, good night kiss, Akashi's dozed off, his hand left curled around Kuroko's fingertips.

Kuroko smiled. He was about to drift into his dream before Akashi suddenly jerked to a sitting position.

"Akashi-kun?"

Stiffly, Akashi turned towards his lover. It was dark, so Kuroko could hardly see anything.

 _"Why…"_

"Huh?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side, confused. "What is it, Akashi-kun?"

 _"Why are you doing these things with him?"_

….

 _Kagami smiled at him stiffly. "I know you're still baffled from the whole DID thing, but I just wanna say, I don't think Seijuuro is going to disappear that easily."_

Kuroko's eyes flew wide at Kagami's words.

Before Kuroko could comprehend, he saw a faint glow of silver from the dark before the metal slashed across his shirt, ripping his clothes apart, showing off his pale torso.

" _Eh, so you guys have been doing these things while I'm gone for awhile…"_

Kuroko's cheeks turned red almost instantly, and his body trembled. "Don't tell me…you're…"

Akashi positioned himself over the half-naked Kuroko, and to the bluenet's dismay, the crimson-haired male lifted his own shirt and tossed it somewhere in the dark. He held out his scissors and leered.

"Do you think we can have some fun, Tetsuya?" his eyes opened and revealed a pair of the heterochromatic iris. Using his scissors, he sliced Kuroko's pants open, revealing his pale thighs glowing in the dark.

* * *

 **A/N= Yeah, he returns to the stage faster than we expected! I never intended Sei to dissapear forever! This fic still has a long way to go for it to end!**

 **Don't worry I have a logical explanation for his immediate return in the next chapter :D**

 **And maybe, next chapter might raise up the rating for this fic!**

 **Please review guys :D**

Replies to guest reviews:

Hana: *shoves you huge box of tissue* there there...calm down. Yeah, you're right when you mentioned Seijuuro will not dissapear just like that! I feel bad that everyone is crying that Sei is gone, and I make him return so fast, but that's part of my plan and I hope nobody feel offended. There is a definite reason why he return tho, and maybe some reviewers might find the answer :D (Clue: the answer is pretty clear if you search the tiny bits of the whole plate :p ) And I hope you like how Sei reappears in this chapter :)

Thanks for your usual reviews Hana-chan! Your reviews are always refreshing to read!


	10. Ch10: Grave's Awakening

**a/n= Please forgive me for the late update. I caught up myself buying nendoroids this week and had been toying with them ever since and forgot this story ._. Next chapter is going to be on the following Wednesday. Yes, KMHM updates become slower, that's because I'm trying to tweak my writing style for a little bit for the sake of readers and my improvement as a writer.**

 **There is something important I would like to point in the final a/n, so I hope you guys read it.**

 **So please R &R! Reviews are well appreciated! Please review guys! Your support and lively comments mean a lot to me :3**

* * *

Seijuuro's predatory gaze stared back at him.

Self-conscious, Kuroko ran his eyes across his naked torso. Before Kuroko could act upon Seijuuro's sudden arrival, the latter male had sliced his clothes open and left his skin exposed in the darkness.

Kuroko's skin was as pale as the moonlight spilling through the window, and the fact Seijuuro's cheeks had similar skin color only escalated his agitation.

Seijuuro's return lifted the burden off his chest. For the past month, Seijuuro's absence had been circling around Kuroko's head and drowned him into his apprehensive thoughts; Kuroko deluded himself that Seijuuro would never return. If it wouldn't for Seijuuro's bluntness, Kuroko would never come to a conclusion that he would love Akashi Seijuuro unconditionally.

Just like what Seijuuro had taught him.

"S-Sei…" a relieved sigh passed Kuroko's lips as he spoke. "It is really you…"

A warm, longing feeling embraced his heart. Kuroko felt the need to open his arms and bury Seijuuro into his chest, but the texture of the sheets felt surreal to his body, reminding him to refrain from his sensual thoughts.

Seijuuro performed his signature smirk on his lips. "Surprise huh? I never thought that you guys have been doing these things while I'm gone."

Flustered, Kuroko clasped a hand over his chest and hugged himself defensively. "It's not like what you think Sei! Akashi and I never have…but I thought you—!"

"Gone forever? Isn't that your wish?" Seijuuro experimented his scissors with a smirk. "Unfortunately, it seems like you miscalculate your theory Tetsuya. You have been granting the wrong wish."

"What wish?" Kuroko inquired, his eyes blinking. "And I don't want you to disappear Seijuuro! I'm glad you're back."

Seijuuro's scissors formed a rhythmic clink. "You think killing me would make me satisfied. Well, it's sad to find out that you pressed the wrong button."

A spasm of realization flooded over Kuroko when he came into terms with Seijuuro's words. "Kill and heal…then Seijuuro, your wish is…wait, how could it be—?"

But before Kuroko could finish his sentence, Seijuuro gripped Kuroko's neck and smothered him. "Silence!" he roared, his eyes flew wide in fury. "You don't know me! You have always loved Akashi, but not me! Stop playing around whore, I'm tired of your games!"

Kuroko choked and stifled a gasp, feeling the air pressed out of him. "Sei…I…I'm sorry!" he wheezed, a bead of tear rolled out from the corner of his eyes. "Sei…let me explain…"

Seijuuro leaned closer to the suffocating bluenet and whispered into his ear. "But you know, in spite of your polygamy-complex, I'm still in love with you. Don't you find it _**disgusting**_?"

 _Disgusting_? Seijuuro's words sunk the dagger deeper into his breast, slowly and painfully ripping Kuroko's heart. Kuroko's mouth opened and closed, holding his crying and breathing simultaneously. The scene amused Seijuuro greatly.

"Oh? Are you calling for me?" Seijuuro cooed, ghosting his fingertips all over Kuroko's chin. "Your lips are spelling my name. Come on, aren't you going to betray Akashi? Oh yes, I forgot, you're double-timing us, you little slutty doctor."

Kuroko's lips formed an inaudible 'please' and shook his head tiredly. Tears of regret and guilt glazed on his eyes, but Seijuuro reciprocated his gaze with eyes of lust.

"Please?" Seijuuro leered, forming circles over Kuroko's chest. "Oh yes, I remember now. I can't keep my little slut waiting."

Seijuuro's grip broke away from his neck. Kuroko coughed, relief engulfed all over his chest as he breathed a mouthful of air through his nose.

But Kuroko's relief was cut short when Seijuuro sliced his own nightgown and scattered the remains on the floor, leaving him only with his boxers. In one swift motion, Seijuuro lunged at the bluenet and top over him.

With a half-naked Kuroko and stark-naked Seijuuro, Kuroko knew they only had one and a half layer between them before indulging themselves into pure ecstasy. Like Kuroko, Seijuuro's torso was pale, but toner. Kuroko felt the need to trace his hands across Seijuuro's chest, but a sudden warning alarmed his mind that Kuroko was spending the night with Akashi for a company.

And Kuroko wasn't inclined to break that promise.

For the past few years, Akashi immersed himself in self-pity and fruitless frustration, and instead of supporting his host personality, Seijuuro used Akashi's turmoil as his opportunity to take over Akashi's place and make Kuroko fall in love with him.

At least that's how Akashi saw it, and in spite of his light disagreement, Kuroko respected his views and buried his opposing opinion about Seijuuro deep inside his heart.

"No Sei! Get off! I can't do this with you!"

Seijuuro ignored him and pinned Kuroko's wrist together against the bed. "Be quiet, Tetsuya. I know you want it, just give in to your desire."

And then Seijuuro crashed their lips together.

At first, Seijuuro brushed his lips faintly against the bluenet, but then their kiss escalated into a rough, passionate one as Kuroko parted his lips and let Seijuuro explored his chambers. Tilting the bluenet's hide to the side, Seijuuro sucked and tasted the bluenet hungrily as he coiled his tongue around his lover.

With swollen lips, Kuroko moaned split his lips. "Sei…stop this."

Seijuuro slowly broke away from the kiss, a line of saliva bridged between their bottom lips. "You seem to be enjoying this, Tetsuya." He whispered huskily, and Kuroko shivered.

Kuroko shook his head, but his body betrayed him by reacting towards Seijuuro's butterfly kisses on his nape. Kuroko whimpered, feeling the ticklish, yet gentle strokes of Seijuuro's lips against his neck. When Seijuuro's lips brushed against over his Adam apple, Kuroko's body jolted with a gasp.

Seijuuro smirked at the sight. "Oh? So is this your weak spot?"

With glazed eyes and swollen lips, Kuroko glared at Seijuuro. "Sei…please stop this at once—Ah!"

He was cut short as Seijuuro started nibbling and biting his neck under, all the way to his torso and breast, crowned with a protruding nipple. Without hesitation, Seijuuro parted his lips and engulfed the jutting skin with his tongue. Kuroko's body shook with a loud groan.

Panting hotly, Kuroko's body writhed against the wrinkled sheets. Their ankles faintly brushing one another. "S-Sei…no…please…"

"You're enjoying this." Seijuuro teased him with a hint of amusement. "Too bad Akashi Seijuuro is only one person. If the two men you're in love with comes in two bodies, I hope we can have a threesome."

The thought of two Akashis gripping his body from back to back while showering lewd kisses all over his body sent a hot shiver of pleasure into Kuroko's spine. Breath hitching, Kuroko bit back a moan when Akashi formed circles around his nipples with his thumb.

As Seijuuro applied butterfly kisses to Kuroko's abdomen, Kuroko let out a low whimper as his body writhed and squirmed under Seijuuro's torso.

 _What am I doing_? Kuroko asked himself with a dazed expression on his face. He was supposed to fall asleep and hold Akashi's arms, not letting his alternate personality toy around with his body and offered him the pleasure he had been longing for. Consumed by immense betrayal, Kuroko lightly pushed Seijuuro away from him.

Seijuuro paused and looked up at Kuroko incredulously. His eyes narrowed, but then he smiled gently. "What's wrong? Why not give in to your desire?"

Swallowing the lump on his throat, Kuroko responded in a croaked voice. "I can't."

Scowling, Seijuuro didn't have to press Kuroko for a further explanation behind his refusal. "Then if you really insist…"

Seijuuro shifted himself towards Kuroko lower abdomen and yanked Kuroko's boxers, revealing the bluenet's protruding member dripping with cum. Kuroko stifled a gasp in embarrassment, but Seijuuro leered at the sight.

"Horny bastard."

Flexing his fingers, Seijuuro applied wet, slippery kisses all over his fingers before stroking Kuroko's members with a grunt.

Kuroko cried out for his name. As Seijuuro's fingers explored his anal, Kuroko's wanton moans wrapped echoed throughout the room. Kuroko slowly arched his hips and spread his legs for Seijuuro to enter…

But then, Seijuuro did nothing other than pulling his hands out of Kuroko's member. Then it was silent. Fueled with anticipation, Kuroko tilted his head and peered at Seijuuro, whose expression morphed from lust into laughter.

First, Seijuuro tilted his head downwards, hiding his expression under his bangs. Then his chest rose rhythmically. Finally, with wide eyes, a high-pitched, insane laughter erupted from his throat.

Kuroko's eyes flew wide in horror. Half naked and wet, Kuroko shoved Seijuuro from his hips and jerked into a sitting position. The bluenet, humiliated and ashamed, stared at Seijuuro in disbelief.

Seijuuro clasped a hand over his left eye and hollered. "I can't believe you fell for that, bitch! I really can't trust Akashi with you, didn't I?"

Realizing Seijuuro had been toying with his feelings, Kuroko clenched his jaws and swung his fist towards Seijuuro's face. Obviously, Seijuuro evaded it effortlessly.

"You…why…" Kuroko whimpered, a tear rolled out on his cheek. "I trusted you…I loved you…and you…"

Seijuuro looked at him apathetically and snorted. "Same goes with me. I trusted and loved you, but this is how you repay me. Not only you reject my appalling undying love, you are about to betray my host."

"I don't betray Akashi, you sick fuck!" Kuroko roared, eyes blazing in fury. "You're the one who…who….dammit!"

Kuroko pummeled his fist against the sheet. The sight of his dripping cum between his thighs didn't help his mood, so in the end, the bluenet rolled the covers around his body and drifted into sleep. Tears trickling against his pillow, Kuroko sobbed himself to sleep.

He could hear Seijuuro's faint mumbling before he sunk into slumber. "I will never stop Tetsuya until you can confirm your true feelings."

* * *

Akashi woke up with a splitting headache.

Groaning, the crimson-haired male groggily got up from his bed and squinted his eyelids from the light spilling through the window. He opened the covers over his body and then...

He realized he was naked.

Yelping, the dual-haired male hopped out of his bed and studied his naked self. Now that he thought about it, Akashi didn't remember dreaming or feeling awake last night as if a foreign being had occupied his head and lived in his mind for a little while…

Then Akashi's eyes flew wide in realization.

 _No, it couldn't be!_

Suddenly, a loud sob escaped from the person sleeping beside him.

Akashi stopped breathing. Gulping, the crimson-haired male turned his head over his shoulders, and his eyes flew wide in terror when he saw a crying, shirtless Kuroko curling himself in the covers.

"K-Kuroko!" he exclaimed, looking at the bluenet with wide eyes.

Kuroko stopped sobbing. Suddenly, his crying expression morphed into a mixed expression, whether it was horror or bewilderment, Seijuuro couldn't tell.

Then the bluenet screamed. "Akashi! It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself!"

Akashi's eyes scanned across the room, and the ripped-out shirts and scissors confirmed his suspicions.

Akashi opened his mouth to scream, but his rising anxiety drowned his voice. Letting out a muffled scream, Akashi clasped a hand over his mouth. Suddenly, the redhead collapsed to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. _What have I done?_

Kuroko watched Akashi's breakdown with a torn expression. A twinge of guilt and helplessness grew inside his chest. Not only Seijuuro played with his body, but also he planted another appalling thought at his host. At this rate, Akashi would blame Seijuuro for hurting him, or he would blame himself, again. Whether it was the former or latter, Kuroko didn't approve any of these thoughts.

Suddenly, Kuroko's android sitting on the bedside table buzzed beside him.

Kuroko cursed inwardly. Who could it be disturbing him at this hour? Despite the bitter thoughts, the bluenet indignantly scrolled his screen upwards and saw the notification.

Six missed calls from Midorima.

Kuroko gaped. Midorima never called anyone, and the hint of Midorima's desperation only sank Kuroko's stomach deeper. Shrugging his thoughts about Seijuuro for a moment, Kuroko dialed Midorima's number.

A few seconds later, Midorima responded.

"Finally, you called." Kuroko could hear Midorima sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm spending the night at Akashi." Kuroko tried to keep his voice neutral.

Midorima was silent for a long moment before he said. "Please come to the hospital immediately."

Kuroko's mouth suddenly went dry. "W-Why?"

Kuroko heard Midorima clicked his tongues in irritation before he replied. "Just, please Kuroko! It's about Takao! Please, I beg you!"

Panicked by Midorima's desperation, the bluenet nodded. "Okay! I'm going there immediately."

Then he hung up.

When Kuroko turned back, Akashi was nowhere to be seen. The crimson-haired male was probably in the washroom. The bluenet decided to leave a note and borrowed some of Akashi's clothing before rushing out of the Akashi mansion and got a cab.

* * *

After shoving a handful of yen to the taxi driver, Kuroko darted towards the hospital grounds and mounted the steps towards the second floor. Heart beating wildly against his chest, Kuroko held his breath until he reached the most cornered room on the floor.

He knocked the door impatiently. "Midorima! It's me!"

The door opened almost instantly as if Midorima had been expecting him.

Behind the door, Midorima stood. His lush-green hair disheveled. Kuroko could see his swollen eyes clearly because Midorima wasn't using his glasses. The teal haired male would like to make a comment on his better appearance but not now.

He placed a hand on Midorima's shoulder and asked softly. "What's wrong, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima resembled a string doll as he leaned the doorframe for support. "Takao, he wants to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, quick. He doesn't have much time." Midorima said weakly and shoved Kuroko into the room.

When Kuroko stepped into the room, he coughed at the strong, reeked scent. The bluenet assumed it was the scent of vomit and blood, but he brushed the thought aside when he saw Takao sat up on the bed with a sunny expression.

He looked healthy.

"You are Kuroko-sensei right?" he inquired, head tilted to the side. "Sorry, I don't remember faces anymore! I just remember names from Shin-chan's journal."

Kuroko forced out a smile and sunk into the folded chair beside Takao's bed. "Yes, I am."

Takao's face broke into a wide grin. "Right timing!" then he started flipping through the pages of the journal. Kuroko saw blood in some of the pages, but he didn't ask.

Finally, Takao stopped at the certain page and looked at Kuroko. "I told you that we have three similarities in common right? I think it's time I should tell you!"

The hawk-eyed boy took a deep breath and grinned before he started reciting. "First, as I said, we are both afraid!"

Kuroko managed a chuckle. "You have told me that!"

"No, shit!" Takao laughed. "The second one is…" a mischievous smirk looped on the corners of his lips before he spoke. "Both of us fall in love with someone from the clinic."

At this, Kuroko's face turned beet red. "H-Hey! Don't say it, know it all!"

They both shared a warm laughter, but from the corners of his eyes, Kuroko saw Midorima brought his knees closer towards his chest. Takao looked healthy, so Midorima had no reason to be depressed—what exactly would happen?

"Then what about the last one?" Kuroko asked Takao with a gentle smile.

Takao ushered Kuroko to come closer. The bluenet did, and when their faces were a few inches away, Takao leaned closer towards his ears. "Our final similarity is…"

As Takao whispered the words into Kuroko's ears, the bluenet's eyes flew wide in shock. Before he could ask Takao for further explanation, the door flew opened.

A tall blonde stormed into the room. "Anyone called?"

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko quizzed the blonde. "I thought you're supposed to be in Hokkaido."

Kise, who was still in his casual clothes, replied Kuroko with an aloof grin. "Midorima called me here! He said it is about Takao!"

Kise grinned at the patient on the bed, and Takao waved at him, ushering him to come closer.

On the other hand, Midorima stayed still, not even acknowledging Kise's presence.

"Oh yeah Kurokocchi," Kise looked at the bluenet. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When I come to the hospital, I saw a red-haired male standing on top of the hospital roof," Kise rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is that Akashicchi?"

Kuroko's stomach dropped at the statement.

The teal haired male bolted out of the room and made his way towards the emergency stairs.

* * *

 **a/n= First, I would like to apologize for the 'delayed' smut. This chapter is slow to update because of the following reasons:**

 **1\. I suck at writing smut. I take extra time writing it, and because I'm still a virgin -.- well that's a horrible excuse.**

 **2\. At first, I would like to write a rape scene for SeiKuro, but after a little bit of research, a rape aftermath is important (like how the rape changed Kuroko or whatever) and in my story, Kuroko will not have time to be all emo-breakdown because of rape and events in the story, so in order to make it realistic, I decide to take a different turn and make them have mutual passionate makeout, but of course, Sei stopped in the middle and make Kuroko upset even further. Yes, sorry guys I just want to make the best for realism and readers' sake. KMHM isn't exactly a realistic story, but I consider it as a huge point and could be controversial too, so sorry if you don't like which route I am taking.**

 **Oh and fyi, next week is going to be the last chapter of the recurrent arch. Notice how each chapter has 'Awakening' as the title? Yup next week is the last one ^.^**

 **SORRY FOR THE ANNOYING AUTHOR'S NOTES EVERYBODY. JUST KILL ME ALREADY, BUT HEAL ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS! Thanks for reading :D**

* * *

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: 'mother clucker aint gone' lol. of course this is Sei we are talking about lol**

 **Nameless: Don't hurt Kuroko? *chuckles darkly* don't worry I will try ;D for Midotaka...some things are inevitable, nee?**

 **Elaine02: Do you even know what website you're on? XDXD lmao. Welcome to the gay psychiatrist club 3**

 **beggar: Are you satisfied with the update?**

 **Hana: ...idk I find your review in the first chapter, but it doesn't matter lol.**

 **Yeah, I apologize for my tardiness. A lot of things happened in this week and keep me distracted, so I kind of forgot this story hahaha! Another reason is I'm trying to improve my writing style for reader's sake so they will not get bored; my readers' consent is the most important whenever I'm writing my fics. Trust me, Sei is not an asshole to make Tetsuya or anything XD**

 **Thanks for the review Hana-chan!**


	11. Ch11: 's Awakening

**a/n= Hi guys! Thank you for joining the ride of this emotional roller coaster. This is the last chapter to the 'Awakening' Arc. I hope you guys love the new chapter, and I kind of tweaked my writing style a bit for experiment and improvement reasons.**

 **I hope you guys don't mind the huge twist near the end of the story.**

 **So please R &R! Reviews are well appreciated! Please heal me with your reviews!**

* * *

The bullet train sprinted past the rows of houses.

Kise couldn't make out the forms of these tiny abodes, but they reminded him of grandparents' home. As his grandmother's death came across his mind, his lips mounted into a frown. According to his mother, his grandmother died of Schizophrenia—a type of mental illness resulting from deep depression.

His grandmother was one of the most flamboyant and cheerful women Kise had ever met. So when his parents told him how his grandmother died, Kise didn't believe it.

His grandfather was a good man; Kise didn't see why his grandmother would be so depressed.

In the end, nobody knew why. Kise Arita passed away exactly six years ago. All her pain and bitterness meant nothing other than being buried together with her in the casket.

Kise hated her for being so selfish—if she wasn't grouchy to keep all the problems to herself, she wouldn't die with regret and empty heart.

If someone could just sit down and listen to her, understand her, accept her, and never judge her…

In the end, in spite of all the model applicants fattening up his mailbox, Kise chose to be a psychologist to prevent the same fate happening to everybody else. The blonde loathed reading textbooks or reading diagrams, but his resolve was enough for him to stand as a full-fledged psychologist today.

His skills might not be as sharp as Kuroko or Midorima, but at least he saved someone.

Kise chuckled; he believed god was spoiling him a little bit too much.

 _At least I saved someone._ He smiled wistfully as his eyes fell upon the tanned-haired male sitting across him. Leaning his head against the window, Aomine crossed his arms and snored peacefully.

Narcissistic—similar to selfish, but it's self-loving and conceited decencies masked its ability to make someone feel selfish. Back then, Aomine saw nobody but himself.

But now…

He _has_ Kise.

Kise would be glad to be his other half.

He would never forgive himself if Aomine plunged into the same hole as his grandmother under his watch.

"Oi, what are you staring at, dumb blonde?" Aomine suddenly opened his eyes. "You're creeping me out."

Blinking, Kise shrugged all his deep thoughts away and grinned. "Stop mocking me Aominecchi!"

Aomine chuckled and turned to stare at the window. "By the way, we are going back for Midorima's friend, am I right?"

"Yeah. But that's not what I'm worried about here." Kise huffed a mouthful of air, looking exhausted.

A look of twisted grimace formed on Aomine's face. "Is it Tetsu?"

Kise glowered at Aomine from the corners of his eyes. "Careful Aominecchi." He hissed. "You can't act too buddy-buddy like in front of Kurokocchi. It's not like I'm jealous, it's just that…"

"Yeah I know." Aomine waved at him dismissively. "It's about _that_ , right? Yeah trust me, I know my place."

Kise relaxed his shoulder and smiled awkwardly. "You know, I should have healed Akashicchi instead of Kurokocchi."

"You made the right choice," Aomine grunted, his lips lifted into a frown. "How many times I need to remind you that?"

Kise flashed a grateful look at Aomine and giggled. "Maybe. Man, it feels weird if Aominecchi is good to me."

A shade of pink highlighted Aomine's dark features. Rubbing his chin in embarrassment, Aomine dug his brain for words to say until he blurted out. "I mean...your stupidity managed to save lives!"

"I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment." Kise chided. "But thank you."

"What I'm trying to say is," Aomine sucked in a deep breath. "You chose to save me. Tetsu might save me faster, but with you, I learn many things and realized problems that I couldn't fix myself. For that, I'm grateful. I love you, Ryota."

Kise's face exploded into a myriad of expressions. Covering his cheeks in embarrassment, Kise mumbled shyly. "Aominecchi stop it!"

Aomine laughed—it sounded like angel's harp to Kise's ears. "You make the right decision to hand Akashi to Tetsu."

"I just don't wanna mess up," Kise lowered his voice into a whisper. "I mean…this is Akashicchi we are talking about. His 'Seijuuro' thing is no joke! We had seen it back then in Teiko!"

"Yeah I remember," Aomine replied, frowning. "Nobody has the balls to deal with Seijuuro except Tetsu."

Their conversation dropped at that. They spent the next minutes staring at the runaway scenery in silence until Kise spoke up.

"Aominecchi."

"Hm?"

"I'm so worried."

Aomine stared at him for a long moment before replying.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

His rushing footsteps pounded rhythmically with his racing heartbeat.

Kuroko's clammy fingers coiled around the railing. With screaming arms and legs, the teal haired swaggered hopelessly to the top floor.

Every step added chances to save Seijuuro's life, and if he stopped now, it would mean slipping those chances from his grasp.

After a hundred drumming footsteps later, Kuroko finally arrived at a long winding hallway. In spite of the choking ache seizing his breast, the bluenet hastened his pace and focused his gaze on the white door at the end of the room.

" _Akashi-kun!"_ he spun the knob and threw the door open.

The bright, expanse of the sky greeted him. His eyes squinted for a moment, but the sight of a familiar crimson-haired male shrugged his thoughts for adjusting his visions.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko felt his bleeding throat. "Akashi-kun! Please get down! Please, I beg you!"

The crimson-haired male ignored him. Facing his back against the therapist, Akashi wrapped his fingers around the fence that separated him from the sky. Hurting Kuroko was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed to save everyone for good, including Kuroko himself.

It was now or never; Akashi would wipe Seijuuro out of existence.

He would wipe Akashi Seijuuro from the face of the earth.

When he was a foot away from Akashi, Kuroko shortened his pace. Gripping his knees in exhaustion, Kuroko inhaled and exhaled before speaking.

"Akashi-kun! Please come back down!"

The wariness in Kuroko's tone crushed Akashi's heart. As he turned his head over his shoulders, a gentle smile graced his lips when his crimson eyes met a pair of pure, sky-blue eyes that could stretch towards endless boundaries of determination. In the darkest times, the light in Kuroko's eyes never wavered.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi declared with a genuine smile, the wind brushing his red locks. "Thank you for everything you have done. Seijuuro and I are grateful for your unconditional love, but I'm sorry, it seems like we need to come to an end to this."

"No, that's not true!" Kuroko yelled, eyes wide. "Seijuuro wants you to be healed! Seijuuro doesn't want to die, is that right Seijuuro? Answer me!"

For the first time, Kuroko wanted Akashi to collapse in the spot and writhed in agony until Seijuuro took his place and declared his unwillingness to death, but to the bluenet's chagrin, it never happened.

Cold needles of panic spiked around his brain, and Kuroko believed the blood under his veins stopped circulating. If Seijuuro never voiced his opinion, Akashi would dive and end his life in one go. A selfish decision, but Seijuuro had been more conceited back then.

Then Kuroko realized the Akashis were playing with fire.

But now that Akashi had retaliated, what was Seijuuro's response?

To Kuroko's dismay— none, he remained asleep.

"Sei, where are you?" Kuroko asked nobody in particular, his eyes ran across his surroundings. "Sei? Seijuuro! Where are you—?"

"It's no use!" Akashi snapped, eyes wide. For a moment, Kuroko contemplated how similar Akashi and Seijuuro were in this state. "Shut up Kuroko! I am here to end Seijuuro's life! He hurt you and everyone! I will put at end to his existence!"

"We can take care of that!" Kuroko protested. "If you dive now, you will die with him."

Akashi scoffed, running his hands across his hair. "Isn't it like killing two birds with one stone? When I dive, two pathetic existences that shouldn't have existed will be erased from this world."

Kuroko's stomach leaped at the statement. The spikes on his head grew sharper, squeezing his temples with an interminable headache. Suddenly, tunneled visions dominating his eyelids, the bluenet squeezed his eyes shut. Akashi was not going to kill Seijuuro, and Seijuuro was doing nothing against this action.

Both parties wanted to die.

Theoretically speaking, this was no longer murder.

This was suicide.

Kuroko knew this would happen, but the bluenet knew if Akashi really committed suicide, the bluenet didn't have the emotional capability to receive such blow. He was weaker than Kise, weaker than Midorima, weaker than any fucking person on the planet.

Kuroko's knees kissed the ground, and his palms joined him. Tears dropped to the concrete ground with a silent pop, Kuroko looked up at Akashi with wide, teary eyes.

"Akashi, please don't do this."

The sight recoiled Akashi. Clenched and opened his fist, Akashi bit his knuckles and slammed the fence behind him. The metal furniture broke with a loud clank before plummeted into the unknown. Now, there was no layer between Akashi and the sky.

But instead of stepping backward, Akashi walked closer towards Kuroko, distancing himself from the atmosphere.

"Do you know Kuroko, Seijuuro has used my body to hurt the people I hold close." Akashi grinded his teeth. "Back when I was in middle school, I have a group of close friends. We were supposed to be together forever, and I held them close. But then an unfortunate accident occurred, separating all of us. I was helpless, hopeless and have no idea what to do."

Kuroko listened to Seijuuro's tale with ragged breath. Suddenly beneath his narrow focus, six shadows flashed on his mind. Yelping in pain, Kuroko sunk his nails towards his temples, welcoming the warm trickle of blood around his nails.

"So I am desperate!" Akashi suddenly raised his voice, eyes wide. "I ask god for help, but he obviously ignored me! So I asked for help from the person I trust the most, and that is nobody other than myself."

Kuroko said nothing. His gaze fixed on the concrete floor, staring as the blood from his temples plopped to the ground, forming a black stain.

"I prayed to Seijuuro, I worshiped Seijuuro, I love Seijuuro!" Akashi's voice rose, nearly in the border of sanity. "I gave him my body, and Seijuuro took over. Everything went well. Everyone eventually united, and Seijuuro excelled high school. Akashi is back to one piece. Akashi had gotten back into his feet, but…they were all Seijuuro's effort. So I feel extremely useless!"

Kuroko heard blood pounded into his head. He could barely hear Akashi as he was about to pass out.

"But you know, Seijuuro is weak shit!" Akashi let out a skittish laughter. "I remembered back in Rakuzan. It was in the final winter cup match, Seijuuro cried to me because he can't handle the lost!"

With his remaining strength, Kuroko mustered his words. "Someone…make…Seijuuro…cry?"

"Yes!" Akashi replied in the similar, condescending tone. "Seijuuro may look like a violent monster, but he is a child in the heart. There is only one person in this world that could affect his whole being, and that is you, Kuroko!"

 _Huh?_

"Yeah, you're like a hero to Seijuuro!" Akashi rolled his eyes into whites in disgust. "He loved you more than what you think! He sees you as a god! He sees you as his savior! It's disgusting because I love you first! It was because you acknowledged and accepted our DID condition! Since then, he has been crazy about you and said 'He loves me unconditionally' and all that shit! Don't you get it, Kuroko?!"

"But it is my job to determine your DID condition!"

Akashi looked agape for a moment before a smirk similar to Seijuuro stretched at the corners of his lips.

"Ah, I see you don't remember," Akashi muttered.

"What?" Kuroko blinked, looking up at Akashi.

Akashi grunted and looked at the sky behind him. "Never mind, then farewell Kuroko Tetsuya. I am done and have a happy life."

Before Akashi could reach the tip of the building, his legs suddenly twisted and crashed him to the ground. Groaning, the crimson-haired male moaned in pain, but his conscious was totally replaced when his eyes turned heterochromatic.

Kuroko's eyes glowed in hope.

"Where do you think you're going…sick-fuck?" Seijuuro growled under his breath. "You're escaping, coward. Don't…make…Tetsuya…cry!"

"Seijuuro!" Kuroko folded his hands together like a prayer, his lips rose to a smile.

Seijuuro blinked and his expression went gently. "My love…we still need to continue from where we left off…"

He blinked and licked his bottom lip.

Kuroko realized what he meant and flushed.

Suddenly, Seijuuro screamed and rolled to the side. His red eyes returned.

"What are you doing?" Akashi roared. "You're supposed to keep quiet!"

His eyes turned into golden-red again. "I knew it! You're a fucking coward! You deserved to die!"

Red. "I am about to! And you're going down with me!"

Red-gold. "That's what I'm waiting for! A challenge to the death huh?"

Uh-oh.

Like the incident in the Akashi household, Akashi Seijuuro's body writhed and shook in agony, paired up with furious screams of the Akashis. If the body shook too wildly, it would roll towards the building and plunge into the ground.

The thought itself brought a wave of nausea into Kuroko's stomach. Suddenly, a flaming, aching sensation choked his heart, and Kuroko stifled a cry, tears rolling down on his cheek.

He was done for.

Akashi Seijuuro was going to die.

Unless…

Kuroko scampered towards the writhing body and caught it in his arms. The body shook shaking immediately, and he whispered.

"So, Seijuuro was asking me last time: which one would you kill, Akashi or Seijuuro? I have the answer if you guys are interested to hear."

The two Akashis went silent. Yes, they were distracted by these kinds of response.

Kuroko placed the body gently against the concrete ground.

He hauled to his feet and stretched his muscles. With short stride, Kuroko trudged his footsteps towards the edge of the building. Right leg and left, until the view above the hospital, dominated his vision. Kuroko took a moment to revere its novelty and breathed in the fresh air the atmosphere had offered him. Spreading his arms, a gentle smile enhanced his lips.

Kuroko had never felt so relieved.

"I would kill none." Kuroko flashed Akashi the most beautiful smile. "I would kill myself."

Kuroko plummeted into the unknown.

* * *

"…They called it _the Surge_ , right?"

"Yeah, that's what it's called."

Kise nodded, resting the base of his cup over the small plate in front of him. The blonde spared a few concerned glances at Midorima, whose jaw remained tight. He could see the glazing, hot liquid clouding Midorima's green orbs, for the experienced therapist was not wearing his usual, thick-framed glasses.

When Midorima said nothing, Kise rested his arm on the table and spoke. "I am familiar with that. Before the day of my grandmother's passing, she suddenly jumped out of bed and skirted around the hospital played pranks with the nurses and stole some cookies. She even spent an hour on the phone gossiping with her friends. I thought she is going to be better, but the nurse stroke my shoulders with a sad smile and told me 'Make sure to say goodbye properly'. That is what she said."

Midorima looked at Kise briefly before his gaze fell to his coffee. "It happens to everyone when they are on death's door."

Kise looked at Midorima for a long moment and whispered. "You already give your all, Midorimacchi."

Midorima's expression slightly brightened and managed a smile. "You saved Aomine. You have surpassed my expression, Kise."

Kise scratched his chin by the unusual compliment. "You're too kind, Midorimacchi." Kise thought talking about his achievement would boost his ego further, so the blonde steered the conversation immediately. "By the way Midorimacchi, is the Surge phase over yet?"

Midorima scowled at the shift of topic. "I can't tell for sure. I will stay beside Takao to the very end. That is the least I can do."

Kise's heart squeezed at Midorima's self-depreciating tone. "You have done everything, Midorimacchi. You have done a lot for Takaocchi."

Midorima's tight knuckles loosened, and a wry smile stretched across his lips. "I supposed so. I am prepared for this moment."

Kise smiled gently at the fellow therapist. "You're strong, Midorimacchi."

The two therapists fell into comfortable silence. For the first time, Kise could stay on the same page with Midorima; they actually had a genuine conversation without arguing. As the two therapists sipped their respective drinks, they steered their gaze to the window, looking at the gray sky, indicating the sign of rain.

"Well, we still have one more problem to take care of." Kise smiled stiffly, glancing at Midorima from the corner of his eyes.

Midorima responded with a curt nod. "Yes, one huge problem indeed."

The two therapists shifted their gaze to the window and watched as lightning blasted from the sky. A wild drizzle followed. Kise and Midorima knew their roles were done; all they could do for now was wait.

* * *

As thunder clapped from the heavens, Akashi grabbed Kuroko's pale arms.

"Kuroko!" Akashi yelled. His voice drowned by the rain. "You can't do this, please I beg you!"

Kuroko said nothing. His head down and body went limp. Akashi assumed Kuroko collapsed out of pressure. Somehow, it lifted the weight out of Akashi's chest. He could grab the bluenet's body in ease.

After dragging the limping bluenet, Akashi rested Kuroko's head against the concrete ground. As his fingers traced across Kuroko's wet cheeks, Akashi gritted his teeth and signaled for his other half.

His crimson eyes turned heterochromatic. Seijuuro mumbled with a deep frown. "We almost lose him."

For the first time, Seijuuro handed his conscious willingly towards his host. Akashi returned and smiled sadly. "I am very pathetic, am I?"

Neither Seijuuro nor Akashi said anything. The heavy downpour of rain played in the background as the two alternates lapped into the comfortable silence between themselves.

After a moment of hesitation, Seijuuro took over the body and mirrored Akashi's sad smile. For the first time in five years, Seijuuro spoke gently towards his host.

"No, Akashi." He stroke his palms to ease Akashi's self-loathing. "Both of us are."

Akashi immediately took over to respond. Seijuuro never fought back. "I am always running away. Teiko, Rakuzan, _Generations of Miracles,_ my parents and…Kuroko. If I'm not a coward, I think you will suffer less, Seijuuro."

"I can't blame you either," Seijuuro regained his conscious. "I grow selfish all over the years."

"It's pretty natural, after everything that had happened." Akashi came back and stifled a chuckle.

Seijuuro continued his laughter, nodding. "You're too kind. That's why I hate you so much."

The two Akashis stared back at Kuroko, who was sleeping like an angel, oblivious of his fate.

Akashi Seijuuro smiled at Kuroko and planted his lips on the bluenet's frozen lips.

After reluctantly letting go of their lips, Seijuuro was the first one to speak. "Hey Akashi, do you think now is the time?"

Akashi was silent and responded with a nod. "Yeah, I leave it at you, Sei."

"Thank you."

Seijuuro completely took over Akashi Seijuuro's body as his original host drowned into slumber. Akashi knew that Seijuuro had the power and _the truth_ to save Kuroko.

After everything that Kuroko was done, it was time for them to repay the favor…

…And out of guilt for lying to Kuroko _all this time._

Seijuuro rested Kuroko's head on his lap and whispered to his ear.

"Hey Tetsuya, have you heard of hypnosis, a type of magic spell?" Seijuuro whispered at him with a thin smile. "The victim will fall into a deep sleep in hypnosis, and the one who applies the spell could control their memories and actions."

A snoring Kuroko responded him. Seijuuro uncharacteristically giggled.

"Hypnosis can be controlled through many things." Seijuuro swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "It can be controlled through hearing or anything that involves senses. But the most common one is by controlling the eye movements of the victim."

Seijuuro breathed in deeply and paused for effect.

"Tetsuya, do you know why my left eye is gold in color?" Seijuuro placed a hand beside his left eye. "Because it's called the Emperor Eye. It can see the future so I can act accordingly."

Seijuuro could feel Akashi stirred inside him. Both of them were crushed by immense guilt.

"I can cast that hypnosis spell on someone by predicting their eye movements." Seijuuro shook his head, biting his lip. "And that's what I have done to you... Tetsuya."

Seijuuro started choking on his tears. A bed of tear rolled out of his eyes and dropped on Kuroko's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya!" Seijuuro sobbed, clenching his fist and let his nails bled his skin. "I did it because Akashi…no, we wanted to! We want you to forget the pain from Teiko days, we want you to forget _The Generations of Miracles_! We want you to forget about us! We are sorry Tetsuya! We don't want you to get hurt!"

Seijuuro felt a heating sensation burning under his ribcage. Suddenly, another tear escaped from his eyes. Seijuuro was sure it belonged to Akashi.

"That's why, we want you to remember everything now!" Seijuuro yelled, bringing Kuroko closer to his arms. "Please forgive us Tetsuya for _alternating_ your memories. That's why you still remember the Seirin and Winter Cup…but well I better show it to you."

Kuroko squeezed his eyes opened. A dazed and confuse expression trapped on his face. "W-What are you…talking about?"

Seijuuro smiled when Kuroko regained his conscious. "You might be confused which and what memories we had altered. So from now, I will show you everything Tetsuya, and you will remember."

Seijuuro leaned his face closer and kissed their nose. After inwardly agreeing with Akashi, Seijuuro's eyes flew wide, and his golden, left eye flashed momentarily.

"Wake up, Kuroko."

For the moment, Kuroko saw a spectrum of colors penetrated into his visions before he saw flashes of black and white. Not only his muscles turned jelly, Kuroko felt as if he was injected by a sleeping pill, slowly draining his system.

 _It feels so…familiar._ He thought dazedly.

After a huge, white explosion, Kuroko saw black.

* * *

"….Do you know what is our third similarity?" Takao asked him with a cheeky smile. "Shin-chan said it to me every day, even though I have no idea what is it about!"

Kuroko nodded in respond, curious. He obeyed Takao and leaned closer to the hawk-eyed boy in anticipation.

Takao went silent for effect before he whispered. "The truth is…we both have memory issues."

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Kuroko's Awakening_

* * *

 ** _a/n=_ Before you guys ask me about the hypnosis, it was a type of magic trick happen during magic shows that can be controlled with eye movement. I've read articles of eye-movements before that can put someone into deep sleep. **

**So with the Emperor Eye as the trigger of hypnosis, Seijuuro predicts the movements of Kuroko's eyeballs and controlled it as his will, resulting Kuroko's 'slumber' and the reformation of memories.**

 **This might sound like a 'deus-ex-machina' moment for some of you, but I would like to reveal a big information so some of you don't blame me like 'This author is adding more questions than answers as we read.'**

 **This story will end in chapter 20, sharp. Yes, it's a short story. Most authors don't reveal their end chapters to public too often XD I just want to make sure that you guys feel comfortable and trust me, I know what I'm doing. XD**

 **You can ask and bash me too XD I'm prepared for flames :o**

 **Thank you for reading guys! Reviews are very welcome!**

 **Next arc: Dawning**

* * *

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Nameless: Thank you for the praise, nameless-chan! I can't believe you want to reread it. Well all I can say is *whisper whisper* pay attention closely to chapter 5.**

 **Thanks for your review, Nameless-chan!**


	12. Ch12: Alterum's Dawning

**A/n= Hello guys! Sorry for the one-week hiatus! I've been in a pinch lately, so please respect my actions :D It's actually excusable because this is a new arc titled "Dawning"**

 **From this chapter forward, it will be about Akashi and Seijuuro's journey in the past. Yes guys, we were blasting towards the past!**

 **I write this chapter in a day with fast edit, so please remind me if I have some mistakes.**

 **Please REVIEW GUYS! REVIEW! Reviews are highly appreciated! Please R &R!**

* * *

A hand lashed towards the little boy's cheek.

The flash of pain pushed Akashi Seijuuro to the ground. As he caressed his flaring cheeks, tears prickled on his eyes, his sobbing followed.

The tall man before him folded his hands above his chest and glared at the weeping boy. "What have you been doing? I told you to memorize that poem last night. Did you remember?"

Masaomi's nonchalant, yet condescending tone squeezed Akashi's heart between his ribs. Akashi promised to load extensive knowledge into the young flesh inside his skull, but the coldness in his father's voice sent a chill of sorrow and disgust at his father's actions. Did his father actually care about him? Couldn't he understand his limits?

Akashi shook his head inwardly, dismayed at his father's behavior. He turned to meet Masaomi's icy glare and responded curtly. "I can't read those words yet."

Masaomi's expression morphed from furious into disgust. "Huh? I thought you have memorized the spellings and tones of the modern Chinese!"

Akashi swallowed before speaking, hands trembled. "T-The one you gave me is a Chinese traditional." He sputtered honestly.

"Well, then you can just take the dictionary from my office!" Masaomi's eyes flew wide in disbelief as if it was obvious.

Akashi said nothing.

Gritting his teeth at his son's unresponsiveness, Masaomi sunk to his knees and yanked Akashi's hand upwards, hauling him into a standing position. As Akashi struggled to his knees, Masaomi tilted his chin and let their eyes met.

"You have disappointed me, Seijuuro," Masaomi whispered gently, but his eyes were glowing daggers. "If you fail now, you will fail the entire Akashi household. In a few years, you are going to replace me, son, so prepare yourself."

The fury in Masaomi's face had disappeared, leaving a pair of black rings under his eyes. He smoothed his hand across Akashi's pink cheeks and averted his gaze away from his son. "Is it hurt?"

Sharp pain throbbed his muscles, but Akashi said plainly. "No."

Masaomi smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Good boy. You're a strong one."

Before Akashi could respond, the double doors flew wide opened and a red-haired figure stormed into the room, her heels clicked hurriedly against the carpeted floor. "Sei-chan!"

Akashi's grim expression glowed and broke off from his father, scurrying towards his mother's approaching figure. "Mama!" he yelled brightly.

Shiori smiled in response and pulled Akashi into a tight embrace. As she buried her son's face on her chest, she fondly stroked her son's red, silky hair. When Shiori saw the new bruise highlighting her son's pale cheeks, her gaze narrowed before she curled their fingers together.

"Let's go to the garden, Sei-chan!" Shiori beamed at her son despite the stiffness in her shoulders. "Mama will challenge you into one-on-one!"

Akashi nodded, his lips twisted into a wide grin. "I accept your challenge!" he said and followed behind his mother's retreating figure, leaving Masaomi behind.

As his wife and son walked away hand-in-hand, the two tiny figures disappeared into the hallway and shut the door behind them. Like the closing prison bars, Masaomi was left pondering on his own actions.

* * *

A basketball soared in the air before it plunged straight into the ring. Shiori just performed a successful three-pointer.

Akashi's eyes glowed with admiration and clapped his hands. He hopped from the bench and scuttled towards his mother. "Nice job mama! You really look like a real player!"

Shiori giggled and folded her knees into a sitting position. Wiping the sweat with her handkerchief, she tapped her lap for Akashi to lie on. "Come here son, let's have a good rest!"

Akashi obediently scampered towards her direction and rested his crimson hair upon her mother's skirt. Shiori's fingers combed Akashi's silky, red hair with a gentle smile, and Akashi reciprocated the gentle gesture with a giggle.

"Mama, can I ask something?" Akashi met his mother's gaze.

His mother tilted her head with a smile. "Yes, what is it?"

"Why do you love Papa even though he has Bipolar Syndrome?"

Akashi's question wiped the smile off his mother's face. She stopped stroking her son's hair and was silent for a moment before she asked nervously.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"The Analogy of Human's Minds Chapter six, page seventy-eight until eighty-four," Akashi recited in such obvious tone. "A sudden change of one's temper from one region to another, is that right mama?"

Shiori parted her lips in surprise, but then a tiny smile formed on her lips. Well, it was not surprising coming from her son; Akashi had memorized the entire Physiology Textbook in three nights after all.

"Yes, Papa has Bipolar Syndrome." Shiori's voice was almost a whisper. "But that doesn't mean Mama will stop loving Papa. Do you love Papa, Seijuuro?"

A sunny smile of a child decorated Seijuuro's meek expression. He nodded reassuringly. "Yes! I love Papa so much!"

Shiori giggled at her son's eagerness and teased her index finger upon Seijuuro's tiny forehead. Her son responded with a cute pout. "You know Seijuuro, despite of his Bipolar Syndrome, your Papa is actually an amazing guy you know."

Seijuuro's baby fingers clutched his mother's skirt and mumbled. "Papa is scary when he is mad."

Shiori nodded with a grim expression. "Yes indeed. But you know by the time I realized Masaomi has that syndrome, I already fell in love with him. Masaomi might have flaws, but that's what made him human. I fell in love with his imperfections than anything else."

Akashi stared at his mother with a blank expression, lips forming into a huge 'o'. He didn't know any concept about love aside from storybooks. He was caught in a trance of his mother's words as if she was reading him his favorite fairy tale book.

A mellow, warm feeling curled in his chest. The warmth in his heart drew his hardship and suffering from his father's pressure and bundled all these negative emotions into one. They had become a part of his father that Akashi had come to fear and love.

He didn't need reasons to love him; he loved his father the way he was.

His mother's words made Akashi understood about true love.

"Remember, Seijuuro," Shiori beamed at him, the sunlight peered behind her shoulders highlighted the angles of her face. A face of a smiling angel. "You need to find someone who loves you unconditionally, someone who is willing to accept your strengths and weaknesses. Therefore no matter what situation you are in, you are going to be blessed with genuine happiness."

Akashi blinked, revering the beauty of his mother's words and smile. "Yes, mama."

Eventually, Akashi lapsed into sleep as his mother's lullaby enveloped the Akashi garden. The trees and flowers brushed and rustled against the wind, responding her melodious tune.

* * *

One month later, Shiori passed away of a chronic disease.

It all started when Shiori started coughing violently in the bathroom. As she tried to clear the itch in her throat, blood sputtered from her lips and the sink was smeared with blood. Eyes widened in disbelief, Shiori collapsed to her knees and started weeping. When she knew she would be leaving Akashi and Masaomi in the household, her blood under her veins froze. Akashi was still a little child, and Shiori was afraid Masaomi's unpredictable tantrum would affect his overall growth.

Unfortunately, her weeping attracted the maids like bees as the servants rushed to the bathroom. The older servants went panicked when they saw blood on the sink, but Shiori begged them to not tell her husband or her child, for it would only worry them further. Understood and respected their madam's wishes, the servants kept their mouth shut.

One day, Masaomi and Akashi was in a surprisingly good terms with one another and decided to play one-on-one. When Masaomi asked her to join them, Shiori jokingly told him that she had enough of basketball and started pursuing reading as her new hobby. Familiar with his wife's enigmatic attitude, Masaomi willingly bought her lie. She watched Akashi and Masaomi played one-on-one through the window with a weak smile.

Suddenly, her visions started narrowing and she collapsed to the floor. Again, the maids hurriedly carried her to the room and called the doctor. But again, Shiori forbid them and begged them to leave Masaomi and Akashi out of this. When Masaomi found out about her breakdown, Shiori told him she bumped her head to the shelf when trying to reach for a book.

She told two lies.

The following week later, Shiori's health degenerated as she kept herself under the covers. Akashi constantly stayed in her room to console and cheer her up. Unfortunately, Masaomi was in overseas to find cure when Shiori was in her final days.

"Mama, is your sickness really that serious?" Akashi asked her as he sat by the bedside while spooning herbal soup to his mother.

Shiori forced a smile on her paper-white face. "Of course…not." She tried to hold her cough. "Mama just got a fever."

"Then why Papa needs to go to America to find a doctor?" Seijuuro asked impatiently, his face wrinkled in concern.

Shiori tried to laugh that sounded more of a cough. "You know papa. His Bipolar Syndrome makes him more overprotective and wary than usual."

Shiori's words put Akashi into silence.

She told the third lie, to her son.

"Hey Sei-chan, do you want to sit on mama's lap?"

Akashi's jaw dropped before he broke into a giggle. "I don't want to get affected by your fever!"

"Come on Sei-chan!" Shiori pouted, life brimmed on her face after a week of paleness. "Lend me your power so mama can heal."

Akashi actually laughed for the first time in weeks and sighed. "All right mama."

"Can you open the window to let some air?"

Akashi obeyed and switched the handle, pushing the window open. The autumn air spilled into the room, and Akashi closed his eyes to inhale the Autumn's sweet, yet crisp air that reminded him of raw Minty leaves' scent he found in the kitchen storage.

After revering the novelty of his home garden's scenery, Akashi scuttled towards the bed and hopped to his mother's lap.

Shiori grinned and put her arms around Akashi's body, engulfing the boy with the genuine warmth of a mother's love. Akashi stirred comfortably under her neck and nuzzled against her chest. Even though Masaomi often reminded him of his spoiled behavior, Akashi didn't give any consent to his father's words. He wanted Shiori to heal and play basketball with him again. She hasn't taught him how to dunk; she promised, right?

"Mama, are you good at dunking?"

Shiori hummed before she replied. "I'm too short to dunk, but it's not like I can't do it!"

"Stop being a tsundere, mama." Akashi covered his mouth in laughter.

"Where did you hear that word?!" Shiori yelped, her voice broke into a high pitch.

"From a manga papa gave me." Akashi responded plainly.

Shiori sighed and rested her chin on top of Akashi's hair. "So you and papa can get along huh?" she smiled wistfully as a tear prickled from the corners of her eyes before rolling to her cheek. "Then that means I can leave peacefully then."

"Huh, what?" Akashi looked up to her, suddenly looked bewildered.

Shiori fell silent for a long moment before she placed a hand on Akashi's shoulder and squeezed them gently. "Seijuuro, listen to me. Mama wants to tell you something."

"Yes mama?"

"Please love your father unconditionally." Shiori squeezed his shoulders tighter, beginning to hurt the boy. "Your father has flaws, but it was inevitable. Please keep loving him."

Akashi pressed his mother's hand reassuringly and said. "I love papa, the way he is mama."

"Please, Seijuuro."

"I know mama. I understand."

Shiori hugged her son's body tighter and buried her face behind her son's shoulders. "Sei."

"Say you love papa."

Akashi turned to his mother and grinned at her in reassurance. His bright, wide grin reminded his mother of a chesire cat—the cat that grins in all occasions, despite of the oddity and suffering in this unfair and enigmatic world. She hoped Akashi would learn a thing or two from the tales of her favorite storybook.

"I love papa!" Akashi gave her a toothy grin. "And I love you too, mama!"

Shiori's grip on his shoulders loosened as she whispered. "I'm glad to hear that…Seijuuro. I love you Sei. I love you, Masaomi."

Akashi wrapped his arms around his mother's thin waist and rested his head on her chest. Even though Shiori's chest no longer rose or fell, Akashi grabbed her body in assurance to make sure his mother knew that he was with her, holding her until the last moments.

As hot, silent tears flowed spilled from his crimson eyes, the light breeze from the window gently swept his red locks in a caressing manner.

It was as if Shiori stroke his head for the last time before she soared into the heavens.

* * *

 _Six months later:_

Masaomi's dug his nails around Akashi's neck, smothering the air out of him.

"Say the next line properly!" Masaomi commanded, his eyes blazed in fury.

Akashi coughed and wheezed, trying to suck in air with his mouth. "I don't remember, Papa!"

"What the hell have you been doing?" Masaomi roared and released his grip before shoving Akashi to the ground.

Akashi's knees knocked to the ground with a loud thud. As the red-haired boy pressed his throbbing knees, he grounded his jaw and turned to his father with a pair of fiery, angry eyes.

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Akashi's voice was surprisingly calm, and the unusual patronizing tone in his voice made Masaomi's eyes flew wide. "But I've been doing my job as usual. Ever since mother's death, all you do was shoving thousands and thousands of shit to me for your own amusement, father."

Red and brown eyes met. They locked their gaze together in apprehensive silence. The fury in Masaomi's eyes never wavered, but his son mirrored the exact, cold eyes as he did. Masaomi had never seen those eyes from his son—the Akashi he had known was full of love, meek and cheerful. Masaomi suffered guilt on daily basis, especially from beating his son by his random tantrums.

But now, the change of Akashi's behavior crashed his guilt trip; _he called him 'father'._

Despite of his son's indifferent glare, Masaomi's knees sunk to the ground and lend him a helping hand. The action itself tickled his muscles with genuine fear and hesitancy.

"Sei-chan," Masaomi whispered, his face gradually softened into a weak smile. "It's all right. You can memorize your poem tomorrow. Now look it's getting late, let Papa bring you to your room."

Akashi said nothing.

Sighing, Masaomi scratched the itch on his head. He knew he wasn't cut out for to be a parent. A part of him wanted to toss and beat up the hell out of the little child in front of him, but Masaomi knew it was only a temporary emotion followed by regret.

Masaomi took Akashi's hands and clamped them together in a gentle squeeze. "Let's go to your room, Sei-chan—"

Akashi slapped his hand away.

"There is no need for such hospitable service from you." Akashi's voice was void of remorse. "I will see you tomorrow in your study, father."

Akashi stood up to his feet and stalked out of the library. Ignoring his servants' bewildered stare and his father's incredulous gaze, Akashi continued his march.

* * *

Once he was in his room, Akashi slipped into the covers and ruffled against the pillow. Tears escaped from his eyes, the little boy sniffed. "This is not like me. What happen to me? I shouldn't treat father like this!"

Akashi's stomach was flooded with guilt. As his gut constricted, Akashi pinched his stomach to lessen the pain, yet the raw throbbing in his heart only made his body shivered with disgust at his own behavior.

 _Mama would be disappointed in me._

Suddenly, Shiori's angelic face flashed on the back of his mind. Akashi screamed. The crimson-haired male grabbed a pillow and clawed the feathers from the poor headrest. As his shrilling scream reverberated through the ceiling, Akashi tiny fist flew towards the mirror and formed a huge crack. Scarlet liquid oozed out of his palms, followed by a sharp pain.

 _I'm sorry, mama._

Since Shiori's death, Akashi barely had time to mourn over his mother's passing. After his mother's funeral, Masaomi called him to his room and gave him a whole new set of textbooks for each subject. He purposely changed the curriculum to nurture new knowledge to his son, but the new subjects overwhelmed him, especially if he needed to memorize the same poem for three different languages each day.

He was too busy grieving for his mother's death.

"I can't take this anymore!" Akashi shrieked, clasping his hands between his ears. "I don't want to study anymore…I want mama. I want papa. I want to play basketball with mama and papa. But…if I don't study, the Akashi household will…"

Akashi collapsed to the ground, his body showered with new bruises by his own doing. He sunk his teeth into his tongue, welcoming the hot, salty sensation on his tongue. After wiping the blood off his lips, Akashi hauled to a sitting position and murmured to himself.

"I need help…" his eyes resembled a dead fish. "But nobody can help me…except myself."

He turned towards the mirror beside him. A huge dent had been formed in the center, decorated with a few splotches of blood. His reflection stared at him. His pathetic self.

Akashi crawled closer to the mirror and ran his nails across the mirror cracks, purposely cutting his fingers. "If only there would be two of me…I can finish everything on time. I can memorize more Latin Poems. I can do three biology papers a day. I can make…papa happy. I can succeed."

As Akashi's hands warily traced across the mirror, a cold pang spiked his forehead and he let out a muffled scream.

" _Do you need help?"_

Akashi's eyes flew wide, surprised at the new voice ringing from his head. As he stole vigilant glances around his surroundings, Akashi rubbed his throbbing arms for reassurance.

Then his eyes fell upon the mirror.

He saw a boy, who looked exactly the same as him. He reflected the same agony expression as himself. He had the same crimson haired and pale skin.

That boy was himself, except his iris—his left eye blazed in shockingly yellow color that reminded Akashi of gold, but his right eye remained scarlet.

A normal person would scream, but Akashi asked the mirror weakly.

"Who are you?"

His reflection looked alarmed at his question and formed a gentle smile on his lips. _"Are you calling for me?"_

"Are you me?" Akashi asked.

The reflection nodded and grinned toothily. _"Yes I am you. Thank you for acknowledging my existence."_

The heterochromatic boy in the mirror smiled in gratitude. His smile was so radiant that Akashi couldn't help but to smile back.

"Your welcome." Akashi whispered. "I just need help…after all…"

The boy in the mirror blinked, his eyes tilted to the side. _"What kind of help?"_

Akashi ended up spilling all his frustration and suffering tearfully to the reflection in the mirror. He didn't care if the mirror was a ghost, at least it was able to listen to him and offered him some responsive nods.

After wiping the tears from his eyes, the reflection in the mirror spoke thoughtfully. _"So you need help in order to shoulder your studies?"_

Akashi shook his head with a thin smile. "It's all right. I just need a friend to listen."

" _I am willing to help you."_

"What?"

" _You have acknowledged my existence!"_ the mirror said with a genuine smile. " _You make me real, you bring me to this world. In return, I shall help you with your studies!"_

Akashi's eyes brightened and he asked the mirror hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

The reflection grinned. His heterochromatic eyes twinkled in delight. " _I don't mind helping you! It's the same as helping myself! From now on, I will be your friend, Akashi!"_

Akashi started sobbing and placed a hand on the mirror surface. Surprisingly, the reflection placed his hand under Akashi's, firmly pasting their hands together. The two identical males smiled at each other and giggled at their newfound friendship.

"Hey, what should I call you?" Akashi asked him curiously.

" _My name is technically Akashi too, isn't it?"_

Akashi hummed, rubbing the invisible beard under his chin. Suddenly, he clicked his fingers in resolve, as if a light bulb appeared beside him.

"I will call you Seijuuro!" Akashi said excitedly. "We are the same person, so we can share our names huh…"

The reflection looked taken aback by the sudden gratitude before he smiled back at his host. " _Thank you for the name, Akashi!"_

"Your welcome, Seijuuro!"

The two boys shared a warm laughter. Their giggles replaced the recent distress and melancholy in the room, engulfing the room with warmth.

Meanwhile, Masaomi had been watching his son through the tiny openings from the window. As he watched his son laughed and giggled with the mirror, Masaomi's knees crashed to the ground and sunk his nails into his skull.

"What have I done?" he cursed at himself, his eyes shadowed under his thick, brown fringes. "Because of me…Akashi had lost his mind."

* * *

Replies to guest reviews:

Reine: No plans for sequels I'm sorry :( But I can write extra chapters or epilogue if the readers want to ^.^Thanks for the review Reine-san! Nice name btw!

Hana: 2 reviews in a row? Wow I love you girl. You should make a username or ffaccount so I can stalk your account and give 10 reviews to each of ur chaptered story :D thanks for the regulat reviews btw ^.^

Yeah I use your quote in chapter 3 for ch. 11. It's such a coincidence nee~~? But yeah I use your idea because the thought kills me, I just know where to put it hahaha :D Yeaht his chapter onwards will discuss about Akashi's you're like a psychic!

Looking forward for your reviews, Hana-san! I love you!

Guest: I've updated. are you satisfied XD


	13. Ch13: Mendacium's Dawning

**a/n= Sorry for the long update guys! I have been busy catching up with Durarara lately and got into the loop of Shizaya feels!**

 **Anyways, we are still in the 'Dawning arc' and I hope you guys will like it!**

 **Please leave somereviews guys! Reviews are appreciated! Please R &R!**

* * *

 _Ten years later:_

Akashi was currently reciting the last line of his Latin poem before a loud knock on the door pulled him from train his thoughts

"Akashi-sama, it's dinner time. Masaomi-sama demands your presence." A shy voice muffled behind the door. Judging by the mild hesitancy of her tone, Akashi assumed it was one of the new, younger maids.

The crimson-haired male peered behind his shoulders and responded. "Okay. Thank you for informing me."

The inexperienced Akashi servant bowed with a smile before scurrying off towards the stairs. When she was out of earshot, Akashi stretched and yawned while scratching an itch behind his nape.

" _You have done well._ " A voice echoed from his head. But Akashi could hear him well as if the speaker was sitting beside him like a mentor or a friend.

Akashi couldn't help but grin. "You help me a lot Sei. You pretty much memorized ninety-percent of them."

Seijuuro let out a small chuckle. Akashi pictured his modest smile. " _I just do what I can to lessen your burden."_

"You left me with one paragraph left. You should have spared some more." Akashi lips jutted into a pout.

Usually, Akashi remained composed at all times, never reducing into such childish behavior that would receive unpleasant remarks from his father and his friends. But Seijuuro was different.

Seijuuro made a sound between a laugh and chortle. " _Don't blame me. You fell asleep last night after studying for Chemistry. I took over your consciousness and registered that poem into your brain."_

Akashi took a sharp intake of breath and his lips folded into a wistful smile "We have been doing this for years, but I can't get used to it. I don't know how to thank you, Seijuuro."

"You're the one who brought me into existence," Seijuuro whispered. " _Therefore I should be grateful. I don't even deserve to play a major part in your life."_

As Akashi registered Seijuuro's kind words, a sharp twinge poked on his chest. Shaking his head in disapproval, Akashi clenched his hands into a fist.

"No," Akashi spoke in a firm tone. "If you didn't come to me that day, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I can go this far because of you. Things are easier when you have two brains."

Seijuuro was silent for a moment before he intruded. " _You know our encounter is because of DID, am I right?"_

Akashi's lips mounted into a scowl. "So what? The weird thing is, DID will make each alternate's forget anything that had happened to each other, but we have been using the 'two brain' methods for ten years."

For some reason, Akashi could imagine Seijuuro shook his head with a thin smile. " _Yes, that's true. But you know Akashi, every time I took over your body, I tried to retain the information I have and transfer it to your conscious before you wake up._ "

"Is that true?" Akashi questioned, his brows knitted together.

Seijuuro nodded. " _Yes_."

"Akashi-sama! It's dinner time!" an older maid's voice boomed impatiently, followed by a desperate knock.

This time Akashi stood up, his chair slid backward with a screech. He sauntered towards the door while continued talking.

"You know Seijuuro, there's one thing I have in mind," Akashi said as he curled his fingers around the doorknob and spun the door open.

" _What is it?"_

Akashi waited until he stalked passed the bowing servant and eased his way towards the stairs before he answered. "I want you to experience the whole world once. Why don't you try walking outside using my body?"

Seijuuro answered abruptly. _"There's no way I will do it. I can see the world through your eyes. It is enough for me Akashi. After all, the eyes are the windows of the soul."_

Akashi chuckled until his stomach ached. "I am really sure you study more than me."

" _I did study more than you._ " Seijuuro teased in a triumphant tone.

Akashi flailed his arms in the air with a sigh. "I get it! I get it."

As Akashi continued his conversation with his head, he was oblivious of the burning stares on his back.

The maids on the upper level pressed their bodies together. Low murmurs of his whisper swept amongst the lower servants.

"Is that the master's son?" one of the youngest maid's finger stabbed towards Akashi's direction.

"Don't point at him, Erika!" her friend spat at her. "Don't let him notice you! He's nuts!"

"Poor Masaomi-sama," someone replied with sympathetic, yet mocking tone. "He has an autistic boy as his successor."

"But I heard Seijuuro is a genius, though." someone commented.

"That's part of his autism, I think."

* * *

 _On the dinner table:_

Akashi and his father ate in silence. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

Their clanking silverwares and the maids' shuffling footsteps offering food and drinks were the only noise present in the dining room.

" _This is awkward_ ," Seijuuro suddenly spoke. Akashi had the urge to elbow him if possible.

"You don't say," Akashi whispered awkwardly and forked a piece of chicken into his mouth. It was something Aomine would probably say. Scowling, Akashi chewed the meat petulantly while contemplating on his crumbling pride.

" _You should tell your father that you memorized the Latin Speech_."

"He would bring it up, sooner or later."

" _You should try to initiate the conversation once, Akashi._ "

"Don't tell me what to do—"

Suddenly, Masaomi cleared his throat. His rich voice demanding for attention interrupted their silly banter. As Masaomi's dull, yet icy eyes glared at him from the distance, a wave of nausea rolled into his stomach. Akashi wanted Seijuuro to replace his conscious, but like unlike Akashi, Seijuuro wasn't able to withstand his father's kaleidoscopic attitude.

Akashi resisted the urge to stand up and strolled back into his room, but his father's predatory gaze fastened him into his seat like a fearful prey hopelessly trying to find an escape.

"So Akashi, how are you adapting at Teiko Middle School?" Masaomi asked, his voice was neutral.

Akashi's heart hitched. It seemed like Masaomi was rational today. As he tried to block the longing parental love seeping into his heart, Akashi answered nonchalantly.

"Everything is fine, father."

"Did anything good happened?" Masaomi asked, his tone was surprisingly fond, just like in the good old days.

But Akashi knew it would not last. "I've been elected as the vice-captain for Teiko Basketball club."

Masaomi was silent for a long moment before he acknowledged. "Basketball huh? It reminds me of Shiori."

His wife.

Akashi's mother.

Akashi couldn't forgive his father for not being by her side when Shiori died. He was two days late.

Akashi nodded silently in response.

Studying his son's impervious response, Masaomi steered the conversation to another matter.

"So, did you make any friends?" Masaomi asked again.

Akashi looked at him for a long moment before replying. "I'm closest with Midorima Shintaro, whose intelligence is on par with me. I am close with the captain too. I'm also well-acquainted with two of my club members, a noisy ganguro and a tall, and hungry teenager..."

Suddenly, Akashi stopped his tale. Eyes wide, Akashi warily traced his fingers over his lips. It had been a long time since Akashi talk to his father like this.

"I'm glad." Masaomi suddenly grinned.

His father smiled at him. As warm tears stung on his eyes, Akashi tilted his head and focused his gaze towards the food scattered on his plate, trying to block out any thoughts about his father.

He should say something.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my Latin speech?" he suddenly asked. He believed it was the most appropriate thing to say.

Masaomi's smile melted, and his expression hardened again, albeit reluctantly.

"I don't have to ask." Masaomi's voice was like a whisper. "I know you did, didn't you?"

Akashi nodded while inwardly counting the amount of rice grains on his plate.

"After all, that's what an Akashi should do," Masaomi straightened his shoulders, his voice vibrant of primacy. "In this household, we don't tolerate failure, do you understand?"

Casting an empty glance at his father, Akashi nodded. "Yes father," he answered dully.

He expected Masaomi to rant about the Akashi victorious history for his umpteenth time, but instead, the man before him smiled gently and said.

"You should take a break, once in a while."

Akashi's eyes widened in response, sudden rage curled around his heart. The tightness drilled a hole in his heart, letting out all his frustration and anger like leaking water.

After everything that he had done, his father could say such thing?

Then it happened.

His visions narrowed, and for a short moment, he saw nothing but darkness.

" _You're trying too hard, old man!_ "

It was his voice.

Suddenly, his feet dragged him towards the door. As the maids opened the door for him, Akashi stormed out of the room with a weird, yet overwhelming emotion.

* * *

When the door shut behind him, the pristine features of his house replaced his blurry vision.

He was back.

That's all he knew.

Akashi leaned against the doorframe before sinking his knees into a crouching position. Pulling his hair in frustration, Akashi whispered to his head.

"Sei, what did you do?"

Seijuuro replied in a dejected tone. " _I am sorry, Akashi. I shouldn't have done that without warning."_

"I don't want to hear that! Tell me what you do!" Akashi's voice rose, tears pooled on his eyes.

Seijuuro made a sound like a gulp. " _I took your body, screamed at our father, and left."_

"Why did you do that?" Akashi tried to minimize his sobbing, hiccuping in the process.

Seijuuro was silent for a moment and let Akashi cried his heart out before he spoke.

" _You're angry back there,"_ Seijuuro said curtly. " _That's why._ "

Akashi waited for Seijuuro's next response. Considering the recent silent for effect, Seijuuro continued.

" _Your heart was burning. You're offended at your father's choice of words. But you could do nothing."_

"But I-"

" _I took over your conscious because I want you to be honest." Seijuuro cut him. "You have spent your entire life bottling up your feelings towards that scum. If that old man strikes you after that one bite, that means he is a bad father._ "

"Seijuuro..."

" _I want you to be honest with your surroundings, yourself and me._ " Seijuuro's words were gentle. " _Bottling up the truth will kill you in the process._ "

Akashi's chest heaved rhythmically as mixed emotions swirled inside his abdomen. He couldn't help but to embrace Seijuuro's words into his vulnerable self, and for the umpteenth moment, Akashi thanked the gods for blessing him with his illness.

If it weren't for Seijuuro frank and brazen attitude, Seijuuro wouldn't be able to stand today.

"Seijuuro."

" _Yes?_ "

"Will you stay with me?" Akashi inquired, his voice drowned into a whisper. "Support me. Be honest with me. Never betray me. Do you understand?"

For a moment, a surge of warmth engulfed Akashi's tiny body, and the crimson-haired believed it was Seijuuro's way of embracing him.

" _Is the answer to that question obvious?_ " Seijuuro grinned. " _I will always be with you. I bet my life on it."_

* * *

 _Afternoon in Teiko Middle School:_

"Akashi Seijuuro." The teacher flipped the paper in the air with a Cheshire grin. "One-hundred percent, again. Keep it up!"

Akashi stood up on his seat and approached the teacher to receive his paper. As he walked among the rows of chairs and tables, the girls whispered and cooed on his intelligence and alluring looks.

"Well done, Akashi." Seijuuro praised him with a smile.

"You help me during the last question!" Akashi tried to keep his smile subtle as he took the perfect paper from the teacher.

Seijuuro fell silent again as Akashi strolled towards his desk. After distributing all the papers, the teacher dismissed the class. All the students' cheers and moaning drowned by the screech of tables and happy chatters as everyone filed out of the classroom.

As usual, Akashi was the last one to leave. Shoving the test paper into his bag, Akashi peered at his watch. He still had a few minutes. He guessed he could talk to Seijuuro for a minute or two before he headed towards the basketball court.

"Are you hungry Sei?"

Seijuuro seemed to stare at him in disbelief and spoke. " _It's your stomach stupid._ "

Akashi managed a giggle. "Well, don't tell me you don't have a particular food you want to taste."

"I just need a taste of victory."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akashi asked him confusedly as he tidied his chair and brushed the fringes over his head.

" _I just need you to win,_ " Seijuuro said in a neutral tone. " _And some water please, I'm getting thirsty."_

Akashi resisted his laugh and breezed out of the classroom with his bag. "I get it. I will ask Nijimura-senpai if he has a bottle or two."

The moment Akashi stepped out of the classroom, Midorima materialized before him and huffed on the spot.

Akashi stared at Midorima's incessant huffing and questioned. "Why are you running, Midorima?"

Despite his tousled hair and sweats dripping on his face, Midorima responded calmly. "Aomine and saw the ghost."

"Ghost? What ghost?"

"There is a ghost in our clubroom," Midorima replied in a stern voice. "I heard running footsteps and dribbles, but when I entered the room, there is no one."

Akashi sweat dropped.

Exhaling a sharp sigh, Akashi walked passed Midorima and declared.

"Don't be fooled by that idiot ganguro, Shintaro," Akashi said. "I will prove it to you."

* * *

In spite of his Midorima's deathly warnings, Akashi entered into the basketball court.

Humming a particular tune, Akashi bored his eyes across the court, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

Then he saw him.

A teal-haired male was running along the court while pounding the basketball against the floor. Albeit the sweat drenching on his face, the short boy's determine expression never wavered.

His forms were flaws. His body was not well-built like a regular sports player. He was the type of member any captain would check off from the list.

But Akashi's eyes were fastened on him, staring at the unwavering spirit and perseverance flickering behind those baby-blue eyes. Not to mention, if Akashi wouldn't look hard enough, he wouldn't be able to notice him.

Suddenly, the teal haired male lost his balance and crashed to the floor, the basketball rolled across the court, deserting him in injury.

Akashi darted towards the fallen boy and asked. "Are you all right?"

Moaning in pain, the teal haired male turned his head over his shoulders to acknowledge his caller.

Their eyes met. Red met blue.

Suddenly, Akashi's breath hitched. Heart leaped behind his ribcage, Akashi touched the foreign sensation swallowing his body.

What is this feeling?

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine," the teal haired male groggily got up to his knees with an awkward smile. "It's surprising for you to be able to see me, though."

"Umm...yeah." Akashi responded. "Are you in the basketball club?"

The shorter boy flashed him a sad smile. "I am in the third string, though. No matter how hard I practiced, I will always fail. But I don't plan on stopping!"

Akashi's lips parted, impressed by his determination. Crouching to his knees, Akashi offered him his hand.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya!" Kuroko answered with a gentle and angelic smile.

Akashi's heart pounded again.

His heart pounded twice.

"I am the vice-captain of the basketball club." Akashi smiled at him. "My name is Akashi..."

 _"...Seijuuro..."_

Akashi swore he heard his voice twice.


	14. Ch14: Larva's Dawning

**a/n= Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! I just started college yesterday and updates in of this story now on will be on Friday instead of Monday because of my packed college schedule**

 **I am so nervous for college, and I need help because I need to get closer with the people in my major who happened to know each other already! I made many friends yesterday from different majors, but I need to get along with the people in my current crew because I need to spend the next 4 yrs with them.**

 **Sorry for the mini rant! Mixed feelings really blended into my heart right now, between excitement and chills holy shit!**

 **So back to the story. This is a huge, foreshadowing chapter. I hope you guys remember the little details in the earlier chapter :D This chapter will test you!**

 **Please R &R! Reviews are well appreciated!**

* * *

Seijuuro had always loved Akashi.

If it weren't for Akashi's generosity for letting two souls living inside his body, Seijuuro wouldn't had existed or obtained his own identity. After all, Akashi gave him a name, and the kind-hearted, prestigious son of the Akashi household paid his healthy well being just to store Seijuuro inside his body.

Because of Seijuuro's existence, Akashi was diagnosed by Dissociative Identity Disorder. Even though Seijuuro tried to keep a low key of his existence, the wandering soul leaped out of his abode and took over Akashi's body from time-to-time. They usually shifted their souls at night when nobody was watching. Pressured by his father's high expectations, Akashi tried to keep his grades constant, so in return for Akashi's kindness, Seijuuro would learn and study most of the study materials before retaining the obtained information into Akashi's head.

Most of Akashi's achievements were aided by Seijuuro's persistent attitude. Akashi told him to refrain doing this often, but Seijuuro insisted it was his repayment for letting him live inside Akashi. A home, a place where he belonged, given by nobody but Akashi himself.

But his unwavering diligence was not driven by his desire to help his host, it was because Seijuuro loved studying.

Before he lived with Akashi, Seijuuro was one would call a wandering soul or an ayakashi. Some believed that the gods never created a body of his own, just because they forgot about Seijuuro's existence.

As a wandering soul, Seijuuro watched many other souls living in human vessels. Compared to Seijuuro, these souls had everything; friends, families and loved ones. They also gained the privileges to go to school and learn or consume delicious meals everyday. They have people who cared for them, loved them, and acknowledged them for who they were.

But Seijuuro had nothing of those.

Sometimes, watching these souls dug a hollow, lonely pit in his stomach (if he had one). They could be anything they wanted, yet most of these souls took everything for granted.

Seijuuro loathed these kind of people.

Since nobody could see him, Seijuuro spent most of his time floating around in the spaceless air and watched people learn and study. Sometimes, he would settle beside an elementary schooler or a high schooler just to read the textbooks they had been engrossed with. Sometimes, Seijuuro would lingered around in exam rooms and watched anxious students performing their tests. Seijuuro would approach that one kid who scratched his head incessantly and peered at their test paper, just to figured out the answer and smirked before he advanced forward.

So when Akashi embraced him into his well-being, Seijuuro used the opportunity to learn, love and live as a human-being as much as possible. He was grateful towards Akashi, and he devoted his life to support Akashi as much as possible as long as he was alive.

But one day, like other normal human beings, the gods tested him.

The first time he laid his eyes on Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuuro instantly knew there was something special about this man. He had low presence, yet he was a living, breathing human. He was unnoticeable by most, yet he resumed his daily lives by eating, hanging out with friends, playing basketball and supporting his friends. He was human but he was easily overlooked.

Just like a wandering soul.

Just like him.

 _Hey, how does it feel to have low presence? Hey, do you feel offended by those fools who ignore you? Are you happy the way you are? Can you tell me more about you?_

Those were the questions Seijuuro died to ask the teal-haired male who was labeled as a 'ghost' by one of his teammates. Seijuuro was mysteriously pulled by that man and slowly, he was infatuated. He had the urge to drag Akashi into his abode and yank his conscious away so Seijuuro could take over his body and talk to Kuroko Tetsuya.

Then, his chest was pierced by an anguishing heartbeat.

Did it belong to Akashi and Seijuuro?

Nobody could tell, but Seijuuro was convinced it was him's, and he presumed Akashi harbored the exact thoughts in his mind.

The thought crushed Seijuuro's hopes away, just like the rolling waves dragging the golden sand off the shore.

Akashi loved that man. Seijuuro had no chance of winning.

After all, he was just a soul. Kuroko was a human. A human and soul was a mother and child, not a romantic relationship between two individuals.

Occupied by these thoughts, Seijuuro backed away from his feelings and decided to support Akashi and Kuroko instead, just like he had been doing all of his life. Supporting Akashi from the shadow, giving a push to his host who had given him life and identity. Seijuuro put his life on it, and he wasn't inclined to fail Akashi over his delusional romance.

Just like Kuroko Tetsuya, who was the shadow in the court, Seijuuro would be a shadow to Akashi Seijuuro. By just having the same position as Tetsuya, Seijuuro thought it was more than enough.

* * *

After smoothing out the wrinkles of his freshly ironed Yukata, Akashi slid his arms into the openings of the leather garment and overlapped the cloths over one another before fastening the sash around his waist. A few moments later, Akashi shifted his gaze towards the mirror, and he was met with a pouting, baby faced guy with an uncharacteristic frown.

Even though the yukata hugged his waist perfectly, Akashi thought the tightness on his abdomen showed off his sinous curves and made him look like a little child than a junior high schooler. Akashi was aware of his height, and if this yukata would have been more baggier, Akashi could hid the his unmanly body size.

" _You're just like a high school girl going out for a date for the first time."_ Hearing this, Akashi's cheeks flared. As he heard Seijuuro's incoherent laughter, Akashi folded his arms over his chest and spoke richly.

"Well, it would be a dishonor if people would see the vice captain of Teiko in his current size." Seijuuro nodded with a playful hum before he added the fuel to the fire.

" _Don't worry, Kuroko Tetsuya is smaller than you. You guys would fit in perfectly."_ Trying to keep the heat from puffing out his cheeks, Akashi bit his lip and turned over his shoulders, as if Seijuuro was standing behind him.

"I don't need you to tell me that!"

" _Speaking of it, have you call your other friends? Those idiots might be late."_ Akashi let out a soft groan at Seijuuro's abrupt steer of topic. Ignoring Seijuuro's amused laughter, Akashi strolled towards the sandals laying before the door and shuffled his toes into the slippers. After stealing one final glance to the mirror, Akashi turned the door knob open and left.

Tonight was the Summer Festival, so the Generations of Miracles visited the festival as a celebration for their victory in the Nationals. Akashi's driver insisted to drive the young master to his destined location, but Akashi politely rejected him to keep a low key and not attracting much attention.

After scurrying off from his mansion for ten minutes, Akashi saw a familiar blonde hair and the messy blob of purple hair from the distance. As Kise waved at him from afar, Akashi quickly stride towards the rendezvous point, slowing his pace when he finally saw the sharp angles of his teammates' features.

"Good evening, Akashicchi!" Akashi acknowledged Kise's bright greeting with a bow in spite of the dimming sky which signaled nightfall.

"Good evening Kise, and you too Murasakibara." the lavender-hand titan nodded in acknowledgement and shoved a cotton candy towards Akashi's nose. It seemed like Murasakibara had started enjoying the festival earlier than everybody else. Akashi waved him off, and the hungry player drew the sweet snack away with a frown, which vanished immediately when his teeth sunk into the soft pink snack again.

Kise studied Akashi for a moment before prodding the golden, giant hairpin on his head. "Woah! You look so...professional Akashicchi! You dressed as if you're coming to a meeting instead of a festival."

Akashi glared at the titan hairpin on Kise's head and snorted. "Did you sisters forced you to use that?"

Kise turned his head sideways and pouted embarrassedly. "Don't rub the salt to the wound, Akashicchi!"

"Kisecchin's hairpin looks good..." Murasakibara drawled like a drooling hungry forest bear than someone who complimented his friend's hairpin.

Before the three could continue the pointless hairpin argument, they heard approaching footsteps and saw Aomine and Satsuki walking towards their direction. Midorima tailed behind them with a pink pouch looping around his wrist. Akashi assumed it was Cancer's lucky item for the day, and he decided to steer away from small talk towards one's unique possessions.

"Yo." Aomine greeted them casually.

Satsuki was prancing around before settling beside her tanned childhood friend. "Hey guys! Woah you all look so cute today! I love your hairpin, Kise-kun!"

Kise seemed pleased by her genuine comment and replied enthusiastically. "Thanks Momoicchi! I like your Yukata! The butterfly pattern there is so cute!"

Satsuki's eyes roamed across her yukata, which embraced her waist and curves perfectly. She giggled with a light blush. "Thanks! This belongs to Dai-chan's mother!"

"Oi Satsuki, watch your mouth."

While Kise and the childhood partners were discussing about their yukata, Midorima scowled at the sticky, cotton candy protruding from Murasakibara's pinky nails. Fixing his glasses, he chastised while unlooping the pouch from his hands. "Go to the sink and wash your hands please."

"Sink? Where?" Murasakibara sucked the cotton candy from his nails and poked his nose with the same finger.

Midorima shuddered in horror. "For the love of god, please keep your hygiene!"

Akashi watched as his friends dived into pointless discussions. Crossing his arms above his chest, Akashi's eyes strayed across the surroundings and peered into the festival entrance, which was engulfed with soft, golden lights screaming for crowd and fortune. He wondered if Kuroko already ventured the festival on his own, but the thought of him abandoning his teammates was very unlikely.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we proceed?"

A new voice. Everyone paused. As they slowly turned their head over their shoulders, a muffled scream tore out from their throat when they saw a teal-haired male in a cyan yukata materialized behind Aomine's shoulders.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shrieked, his nails dug towards Midorima's yukata. The four-eyed male inspected Kise's manicured nails for personal reasons.

"You scared us, goddamit Tetsu!" Aomine chastised before his face broke into a wide grin.

Kuroko bowed with a smile. "I'm sorry to scare you all. I've been here before Kise-kun does."

"Holy, you are scary Kurokocchi!" Kise mewled and tore his hands off from Midorima's arms. Midorima smoothed out the newly formed wrinkles with a deep scowl.

Akashi moved forward and took Kuroko's hands before intertwining their fingers together.

"Should we proceed, Kuroko?"

Flushing, Kuroko's gaze shifted back and forth from his intertwined fingers and Akashi's gentle expression. He searched through his friends' eyes for approval. Kise offered him a thumbs up, Satsuki frowned a little before smiling hesitantly, Aomine sighed with a smile, Murasakibara simply stared at them and Midorima nodded with an unreadable expression.

"Let's go, Akashi-kun." Kuroko pressed Akashi's fingers with his thumb to return his affection.

* * *

The festival was swarmed with junior and senior high schoolers alike.

Girls in tight Yukatas hooked their fingers around their boyfriend's arms, stall owners screamed and motioned their products in the air for attention. They were little children pulling their parents' hands and ushered them towards a particular booth. The blushing golden lanterns and the thumping sounds of taiko and ornament's jiggles swallowed the festival into familiar warmth.

Murasakibara and Aomine were lining up a particular snack booth while Kise, Satsuki and Midorima were pulled by the fishing game on the corner. Akashi was stuck with Kuroko, to his pleasure.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Akashi looked at his crush speaking as Kuroko took a sip from the vanilla shake he purchased from one of the stalls. It was not as delicious as Maji Burger's, but it was better than none.

"It's been awhile for me to feel so fun like this." Kuroko paused and his mouth broke off from the straw. He glued his baby blue eyes on Akashi's placid, yet unreadable expression.

"Are you in pain, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi blinked and quickly swallowed the distant memory of his mother that itched his chest at the moment. His lips strained into a smile. "I am fine, Kuroko."

"You don't look fine to me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with a deadpanned and serious expression. Lips curled into a tight line, Kuroko clenched his fist to the sides.

Akashi immersed his gaze into Kuroko's blue orbs as if he was swimming in them, trying to find the core and reason behind Kuroko's unwavering determination and ability to read someone's mind by just glancing at them.

Placing his hand above his chest, Akashi narrowed his gaze towards the floor before he spoke.

"Um...Kuroko, I actually have a secret to tell."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, intrigued.

"First, I would like to thank you for reciprocating my feelings," Akashi scratched his head sheepishly, and if anyone who was familiar with the Akashi cooperation saw this, it would benefit them as their laughing material. "Since you're kind enough to accept my affection, I think it is the time I tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Kuroko's voice tainted with curiosity, with slight betrayal. "Have you been keeping something from us, Akashi-kun?"

In spite of the bitterness evident on Kuroko's face, Akashi remained his composure. "The truth is, there are two of me. I have always been diagnosed by a particular mental disorder called Dissociative Identity Disorder. I talk to my other self a lot in whispers, and sometimes we switch bodies after discussing among ourselves because we will not remember each other's actions unless we are honest with one another."

Akashi expected Kuroko to stare at him in horror, but Kuroko's lack of response scared the crimson-haired male more. But Akashi continued, clearing his throat.

" _What are you doing?!"_ Seijuuro asked him incredulously. _"Are you making a fool out of yourself?"_

Akashi ignored Seijuuro and continued. "I want to be honest, Kuroko. The 'me' you know actually has another 'me', and because I trust you, I want you to acknowledge the other me's me existence. I want you to accept both of us, because that's what makes Akashi Seijuuro as whole."

Akashi and Kuroko stared at each other silently. As the crowd's murmurs and shuffling footsteps echoed in the background, Akashi's words hung heavy in the air, and Akashi's chest nearly choked by Seijuuro's silent sobbings.

" _What the hell are you saying? You go all that way for me..."_

Akashi smiled and spoke outwardly in spite of Kuroko's blank stare at him.

"I know you love Kuroko too Seijuuro, that's why he needs to acknowledge both of us."

Kuroko was surprised at Akashi's sudden outburst, but instead of questioning him, Kuroko smiled in relief.

"You guys have a very strong bond. I am so relieved."

Akashi and Seijuuro, wide eyed, stared at the teal-haired male in disbelief.

Kuroko suddenly walked towards the opposite direction before grabbing Akashi by the arm. "Now that we know the truth, let's celebrate your honesty by buying you a gift."

Akashi blinked. "What exactly are you going to buy for me?"

Kuroko's eyes sparkled a little and giggled. "You will see!"

* * *

A few hours later:

"Aominecchi, you should pay than fifty yen you borrowed from me!"

"Shut up Kise, consider it as a birthday present!"

The Generations of Miracles were walking home from the festival. Currently, they were sauntering around the area with no particular direction. Midorima was too busy mourning on his fortune paper and Murasakibara was popping takoyaki into his mouth. Kuroko drank the vanilla shake in silence and Akashi was still smiling at Kuroko's 'gift'.

"Hey guys, where are we going next?" Kise's eyes scanned across his friends' faces.

Aomine let out a long yawn. "Go home perhaps. I wanna open the new Mai-chan artbook."

Satsuki elbowed him and protested. "No, Dai-chan! I still don't want to go home yet!"

"It's not too late yet," Midorima straightened his glasses. "And there are still a few more hours before Oha-asa announce tomorrow's horoscope. I guessed using my free time would be appropriate."

"Just say you don't want to go home, Midorimacchi!"

Murasakibara made a snapping sound with his Maiu-Bo, as if he was agreeing with Kise.

As the boys strolled around the area, they saw light coming from a particular building a few metres away from them. At first, they mistook it for a restaurant, but the unique shape of the building with a huge dome on top confirmed their suspicions.

"It's a planetarium," Midorima commented. "I can't believe they are still open. It's already late."

Aomine bored his gaze on the spherical building and pointed the planetarium with his thumb with a yawn. "Even though it's open, there is nobody inside. It's gonna be deserted as hell."

Kise stirred beside him and his eyes glowed with sheer fascination. "That makes it more fun! We should have all the planetarium to ourselves! It's gonna be fun!"

"Do you even study planets?" Midorima tested the blonde.

"I just want to see the stars!" Kise countered with a pout.

"Honey stars." Murasakibara said to no one in particular.

Akashi waved his hand, silencing them. "All right all right, we can just go in there for a while and leave. Is there any objections?"

Everyone eventually agreed, after all nobody dared to piss the vice captain with a sharp tongue. As the Miracles skirted inside the building, Akashi turned over his shoulders and whispered to himself.

"Hey Sei, have you wandered inside a planetarium before?"

" _Umm...no?"_

Akashi grinned. "Now you will. Please keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

Inside the Planetarium:

Aomine was not far from the truth. In spite of the spacious building that might contained thousand of visitors at once, there was nobody except Akashi and the gang strolling around the building. After Akashi shoved a handful of yen to the security guard, the Generations of Miracles gained a VIP access as the attractions and lightings were once again activated for them alone.

Kise planted himself in front of the binocular and peeked through the glass without hesitation. As his shoulders hunched back and forward, Kise steered the binocular repeatedly until he saw the cycle of the stars clearly on his vision.

"Woah Midorimacchi! What is this black thing?"

Clicking his tongues in irritation, Midorima walked to Kise's direction and bent his body towards the binocular beside Kise.

"This is the stars' death cycle."

"Death cycle?" Kise exclaimed, tears bubbled on his eyes.

Ignoring Kise's crying threat, Midorima continued in a matter of fact voice. "When the stars are dying, they slowly transformed into a black material before plunging itself into the black hole. Well before they turn dark, they shine madly and transformed into a supernova."

Kuroko heard Midorima's explanation and added. "That reminds me of someone of a person who feels hopeless and turns insane before ending his life."

Midorima stared at Kuroko for a long moment before nodding. "True, we can think about it that way."

Hearing Midorima and Kuroko's response, Kise's hands curled into fist before withdrawing himself from the binocular and stormed towards a random direction and mumbled. "I'm going to the restrom for awhile."

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine ran off after him with a growl. "I know it reminds me of your grandma but..."

The two boys disappeared from sight.

On the other hand, Akashi was staring at the slideshow about black holes on the most cornered area in the room.

" _I don't like this image."_ Akashi blinked and unconsciously peered down at his chest, looking at Seijuuro.

"Why?" Akashi could hear Seijuuro took a deep sigh before he replied somberly.

" _It reminds me that there are some things that are inevitable,"_ Akashi nodded as Seijuuro spoke. _"Reminds me of your DID condition Akashi, and it was inevitable that you're cursed because of me."_

Akashi exhaled sharply. "I think it's more like describing human nature."

" _Sorry?"_

"I will tell you later, now it's too much effort." Akashi muttered.

As Akashi and Seijuuro continued their banter, Kuroko approached them and squeezed Akashi on the shoulder.

"It's good that you guys are having a lively conversation."

Akashi's face flared for a second before regaining his composure. He cleared his throat. "It's a pretty creepy scene for anyone you know."

Kuroko shifted his attention towards the black hole illustration and turned to Akashi. "Are you guys discussing what does it look like?"

Akashi nodded. "Don't mind us. It's just a conversation between me and myself."

Kuroko cut him as a wistful smile spreaded across his lips. "This black hole….we thought that it was the one who absorbs everything, but scientifally speaking, it was the objects that are attracted to it. It seems like most of us blame the black hole for swallowing everything."

Akashi stared at Kuroko for a long moment. Kuroko paused for effect before speaking.

"It describes misunderstanding, an inevitable flaw of human nature." Kuroko said with a sad smile. "Most of us assume things without even knowing the truth. But the thing is, how will you react if you know the truth? Will you accept the truth as it is or are you going to accept the sweet lie instead?"

"Kuroko…"

"That reminds me of you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko turned at him with a smile, a bead of tear rolled down on his cheek. "I'm very glad to know that you have two of you. You are telling the truth. Therefore, even though you have this DID syndrome, I will still love you unconditionally."

Akashi, with parted lips, was still trying to figure out Kuroko's theory about the black hole, but he could feel a blissful, hot warm heating on his chest. He could feel Seijuuro was fascinated at Kuroko's theory, and again, Akashi felt his heart beating without his own consent.

 _I love him. I love him so damn much._

Akashi's eyes flew wide, shocked at the words Seijuuro was sputtering before he fell into mute silence again.

* * *

A few hours ago at the festival:

After handing the money to the shopkeeper, Kuroko took the present with him and handed it towards Akashi.

"Here, Akashi-kun."

Akashi took the present and his eyes widened in surprise when he realized Kuroko had just bought him a festival mask. It was white in color with a few red streaks of paint on it.

"Thank you Kuroko. I like it." Akashi's thumb kneaded the smooth material and studied it with a smile.

Kuroko giggled and said. "Hey Akashi, don't be selfish. Do you think Seijuuro likes it?"

Before Akashi could respond, Seijuuro screamed like a child who had just saw an ice cream truck passed by.

" _I like it red!"_

Akashi giggled at Seijuuro's enthusiasm and pouted. "He likes it red."

Kuroko heaved a deep sigh and rubbed his temples. "You guys really have a different personality huh?"

Akashi smiled sheepishly. "Well, kind of."

Kuroko took the mask from Akashi's fingers and grinned at the crimson-haired male.

"Then, do you mind if I paint it red?"

* * *

 **A/N= Please leave some reviews guys!I get less reviews from the last chapter ._. I was getting worried XD**


	15. Ch15: Auxilium's Dawning

**a/n= Hello guys! Feel free to come to my house and bring a knife or a saw to cut my hands because I make you guys wait for three (or four?) weeks. I spent extra time on this chapter because it's like the peak of the climax point in this story. KMHM will still continue in slower updates, but I will try to update fast because college is being a bitch.**

 **So please review guys! Please R &R!**

* * *

Akashi never sunk into petty behaviors such as eavesdropping, but when he heard Nijimura's unusually foreboding voice from the clubroom, unadulterated curiosity hung on his chest like a load. After gaining approval from his other self, Akashi leaned his slender frame against the wall across the room.

As his eyes flitted back and forth between the clubroom and his wristwatch, the crimson-haired male tapped his foot impatiently. Kuroko and the rest of the crew were waiting for him outside the basketball court, and Akashi wasn't inclined to let one second slip from spending his time with his boyfriend.

He could always spend time with Kuroko, but he couldn't always get an opportunity to listen the conversation between the captain and the coach. The issue didn't sound light either.

" _...If you're going to America, then who will replace you?"_ the coach's emotionally detached voice was propelled by slight distress.

Silence reigned over the room. Akashi figured Nijimura was rubbing his chin with an uncertain look on his face that only appeared during pinching situation in the games.

" _Akashi Seijuuro is going to replace me, sir."_

Unconsciously coiling his fingers into fist, a bead of sweat ran down from his forehead to his ear below. Akashi was expecting this. For the last few days, the scarlet-haired male was able to read his captain's movements like a book. Because of this sudden ability, Akashi was able to read his teammates' and opponent's movements as well, gaining advantage over the court.

" _Do you hear that? You're going to be captain! Isn't that amazing?"_ Akashi's eyes dilated at the sudden unconventional anticipation in Seijuuro's voice.

"I don't like this." Seijuuro blinked at Akashi's bluntness. He was about to raise an argument, but he conceded after contemplating about it a few moments later.

" _We can't help it Akashi, you're the best player in the court after all."_

"I don't think I will cut out for being one though."

Seijuuro uttered a snort before his lips crooked into a smirk. _"I can always help after all."_

Akashi's eyes flew wide at the sudden fiery sensation bursting from his ribs, radiating towards his abdomen. Clenching his fist, Akashi resisted the heavy nausea boiling underneath. Dread and greed blended on his stomach, and Akashi took a moment to contemplate whose emotions belonged whom.

Suddenly, Nijimura's remark roused him from his trance.

"Oi Akashi, are you eavesdropping?"

The heating sensation on his stomach vanished instantly.

Blinking, Akashi replied with the slight hesitancy in his voice.

"I'm all right, captain. Just now, you and the coach are talking about-"

Nijimura cut him. "You're going to be the captain, Akashi."

Akashi fell silent.

"Don't worry, you can do it." Nijimura creased his lips into a strained smile before he breezed pass him and pressed his fingers against Akashi's tousled hair. Stroking them in a reassuring manner, Nijimura leaned closer and whispered to his ear.

"You are better than me, after all." his tone was grim.

Two days after the graduation ceremony, Nijimura disappeared to America.

* * *

By the start of the second year, Akashi Seijuuro officially became the captain for Teiko Basketball Club.

 _Ever-Victorious._

Those were the words that compelled the Teiko Junior High Basketball team.

Winning was not an option, it was a must. That was the tradition carried by Teiko Junior High over the years. The Generations of Miracles was able to live up its name, and everyone believed Teiko would be blessed with the chain victories for the next two years as long as the Generations of Miracles reigned over the court.

They were right, but not partially true either.

The first time Akashi realized this was when Seijuuro mentioned Aomine's sudden growth in one of their late night conversation.

" _You know, that goddamn ganguro who works with your mate?"_ Akashi choked on his saliva and resisted his laughter. He was filling out the club reports that needed to be submitted tomorrow.

Akashi rested the pen over his notebook and heaved a sigh. "You don't have to remind me about that, Sei."

" _He seems to be growing so rapidly."_ Seijuuro said approvingly. " _I believe he can be useful in the court. Just let him be."_

At first, Akashi dismissed Seijuuro's advice as one of their daily banters and let it slide. He said nothing to Aomine who was struggling to moderate his skill with other players and had a hard time adjusting to the sport he once loved.

Akashi noticed this when his lover said to him one day.

"Aomine is behaving strangely these days." a sad smile curled on the corners of Kuroko's lips. Akashi was walking home from school with Kuroko to visit Maji Burger. "He didn't stay in the clubroom too often. Sometimes, I didn't even see him smile."

Akashi wanted to press their lips together (more of Seijuuro's idea, which turned Akashi's face into a myriad shades of red like his hair color ) and wipe that scowl from Kuroko's face, but the silent agreement with Kuroko's statement coiled his heart like a vise, which pushed Akashi into his train of thoughts regarding the tanned-hair player.

Two months later, Aomine regularly skipped practice.

Kuroko still smiled, but Akashi knew it was just a facade.

"Akashicchi! I'm sorry I can't come to practice for the next three months!" Kise suddenly called him one day and bent his body that his nose almost kissed the ground. "My crew demands for more photo shoot!"

Annoyed, Akashi crossed his arms and chastised. "Can't you do something about it? At least you can come to practice once in a weak."

Normally, Kise's muscles would stiffen. The blonde would slowly steered his fearful eyes towards Akashi and stared at the captain with teary eyes for approval. But now, Kise laughed. He ran a hand through his hair and heaved a short sigh.

"Sorry Akashicchi. Basketball isn't fun anymore." he said with a weak smile.

Kise left.

With Kise and Aomine absent, Kuroko had nobody to assist him practice. Since he wasn't too friendly with Midorima or Murasakibara, nobody felt obliged to watch over him. As a result, Kuroko injured himself often. Akashi noticed this when he saw an acute scrape on his knee.

"Oi, you should have told me you're injured, Kuroko!" Hearing his boyfriend's unusual outburst, Kuroko stifled a chuckle.

"I am fine, Akashi-kun."

Even though Kuroko was smiling, Akashi could see the traces of grief in Kuroko's eyes. Usually, Kuroko's baby blue eyes were like the sea that expanded across the globe that bear thousands of possibilities, but now his eyes were more like the midnight sky that was waiting for the morning light to penetrate the impregnable darkness.

Akashi believed dawn would break one day from Kuroko's eyes, and the bluenet was going to smile and play basketball again with his friends.

Then one day.

"Eh? Aominnechin and Kisecchin never come to practice anymore?" Murasakibara's eyes skimmed across the court with a scowl and a potato bag in hand. "Then can I leave, Akacchin?"

Murasakibara left.

With the giant's absence, Kuroko approached Midorima one day with a basketball cradled between his tiny arms.

"Midorima-kun, can you help me practice?"

Midorima acknowledged him with a grunt before performing some shots with Kuroko. But their practice didn't last for long. Midorima slung his bag around his shoulders and mumbled 'Your form needs some work.' coldly before he proceeded home.

"Akashi-kun."

Hearing his name called by his lover, Akashi peered over his shoulders. Genuine shock stirred in his stomach like a swelling storm when he saw the hollowness in Kuroko's eyes.

"What should we do?"

That question punched a hole in his gut.

Akashi could solve a university-level algebra, translate war speeches into twelve languages, figure out the hypothesis to an experiment.

But he didn't have the answer to Kuroko's question.

For the first time in his life, a tight strap of helplessness blocked air from his lungs, choking his neck with overflowing anguish.

* * *

"I really don't know what to do anymore, Sei." Akashi sprawled his body across the bed. He was surrounded by handouts and photocopies of tomorrow's next assignment from the lecturers. Normally, Akashi would have finished them by now, but these papers were tainted by nothing but wrinkles plumping from the corner.

" _Be patient Akashi. As a friend, all I can do is to support you."_

Akashi tossed and turned around the bed, burying his head against the pillow while groaning. Seijuuro grunted at his childish behavior. " _Cut it out_."

Akashi clicked his tongue in annoyance and countered. "I don't know how to deal with these kind of things. I am not the type to deal with my own emotions."

" _Maybe that's why you never solve things with your father."_

Akashi lifted his head from the pillow, his face trapped in both slight dazed and alarmed expression. "What did you say?"

" _Nothing."_

"Why did you bring my father into this?" Akashi grounded his jaw and tightened his curled hands.

Seijuuro remained silent for a moment before he muttered.

" _I'm just telling the truth. You keep running away from your father, even though he is your parent. I never complained because I don't have the right to. Ever since your mother's death, you have been very cold and detached with your own emotions, you only show your inner feelings to me. I want you to handle things not only practically, but emotionally."_

Akashi's fist relaxed, his eyes drooped into a pair of apprehensive gaze. As Seijuuro's words played on the edge of his skull, Akashi heaved his long-held sigh and rubbed his eyelids wearily.

"I always run away from emotions, huh?" Akashi mumbled, running a hand through his crimson hair.

" _Ever since your mother's death, precisely."_ Seijuuro answered.

Akashi's eyes widened, reflecting both confusion and anguish. His fingers crawled through his hair and grasped his skull, tightening the grip on his head and welcomed the sharpness of his nails causing the throbbing pain beneath. His lips opened and closed in a wild trembling manner.

" _Hey Seijuuro, if you grow up please find a person who will love you unconditionally."_ his mother's warm smile basked under the serene afternoon sun drifted into his mind. Then, another image of his mother's last smile before she left, and the gentle rustle of wind by the window signaling her departure followed after that.

When his mother stroke his head playfully, Akashi giggled. When his father pulled him to the backyard garden to play some basketball, Akashi jumped and yelled his name like a mantra. When his father hit him, Akashi curled himself into a ball. When the maids brought him the wrong snack, Akashi frowned. When his mother died, Akashi cried.

When he was younger, Akashi's heart was brimmed with myriads of emotions.

But after Shiori's death.

When his father yelled at him, Akashi said nothing. When the maids misplaced his items, Akashi said nothing. When he earned the highest grade at class, he said nothing. When he received a gift from his father, Akashi said nothing.

Akashi never said anything.

But then when he was at Junior High school, the presence of Generations of Miracles- or friends, if he could call them- slowly painted his lonely monochrome days and had been driving Akashi to the train of emotions every single day.

Akashi would smirk when he saw Midorima's priceless expression when he beat the green-haired male in shogi or exams.

Akashi would send glares to Aomine when the dark-skinned male brought some nude magazines to the court.

Akashi would sigh and lecture Kise to drive his fangirls from filling in the court.

Akashi would give a friendly pat on Murasakibara's back when the tall giant said something or approving to cheer him up.

Akashi would always smile when Kuroko was around.

And Akashi would never feel lonely when Seijuuro stayed beside him.

But now everything slipped away from his fingertips, as if everything that happened corroded into a illusional dream. The walls Akashi had built for years were starting to crumble itself because of his love towards Kuroko and his comrades, but the remnants from the walls were slowly rebuilding itself again, forming an impregnable fortress, slapping him like a karma.

The Generation of Miracles was his only remedy to escape from grief.

And the world was going to take it away from him.

Just like how they took Shiori away.

Akashi's face was trapped in a frozen, blanched expression.

 _Please, not this again._

 _I don't want to feel it again._

 _No, I don't wanna…_

" _ **Akashi."**_

Akashi blinked, his train of thoughts interrupted by the sudden, new voice in his head.

"W-What do you want?"

His voice was void of emotion. Akashi was trembling.

" _I'm going to help you. But in one condition..."_

Nodding his head slowly, Akashi pulled the corners of his lips into a fine tight line, for he already knew the next words Seijuuro was going to say to him.

" _I'm going to do it my way."_

* * *

 **a/n= I really apologize for the very late chapter guys. Please really forgive me, because not only I am trying to tackle my college project, I am trying to balance my social life too. I'm good in conversations, but I really suck at group discussions...can I have some social tips? /gunshot**

 **(andthefactthatihaveacrushonmysenpaidonthelpeither)**

 **Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Reviews will always be fresh for me 3**

 **Thank you minna!**


	16. Ch16: Reditum's Dawning

**a/n= Dum dum dum! I am back after four months of hiatus! First, I'm sorry for the long wait guys. College is so busy and I've been making so many friends in the last two months. But recently, I realized I need to sharpen my rusty conversational skills...**

 **Anyways I want to inform you that I don't continue this story for two months not because of:**

 **1\. Writer's block = I have everything in mind**

 **2\. College = partially, but I have plenty of free time**

 **3\. I'm lazy**

 **This hiatus is intentional.**

 **Yes, you read it I purposely did it. FOR FUN.**

 **Not really, it is relevant to the plot.**

 **Flame me and hate me for it. This hiatus is intentional and it is relevant to the plot. It will be four weeks to the final chapter, probably by the end of December, so stay tuned!**

 **Please enjoy! I suggest you re-reading the last chapter because I kind of did something new with the flow to make it interesting and spark the return of KMHM with a bang!**

 **Please R &R! Reviews are well appreciated!**

* * *

Four months had passed since then.

It was already spring – tiny and pastel sakura petals rained from the tree barks, gracefully landing towards the concrete marble tiles. One by one, they signaled the opening of a new season, and for some, a closing chapter to their stories.

Standing under the vivid colored tree was a short, red-haired young man whose body was hidden under his thick graduation robes. As he merely shifted his gaze behind the school gate, he watched hundreds of enthusiastic freshmen flooded the Teiko Middle School. He could hear a wild exchange between two primary school graduates about entering the Teiko Basketball club.

"Hey haven't you heard?" the shorter guy with auburn curly hair grinned at his more reserved friend. "They say this is the place where the Generation of Miracles graduate!"

His friend, who looked disinterested initially, lifted a brow. "Really?"

The short guy nodded his head with his grin. "I swear! We should aim to be like that Rico-chan! Who knows we will be the next 'Miracles!' "

Rico heaved a deep sigh and slapped his friend's shoulder. His lips formed a gentle smile. "Yeah let's do it Ken-san, but can you please omit the 'chan' from my name?"

As the tousled, crimson haired young man watched the two freshmen chattered, he uttered a snort. Crossing his arms, he shook his head with an aloof smile. The thought of those two young naive freshmen standing on the same level as him made his ribs itched with laughter. They haven't taste the compelling nature of Teiko Basketball club. He was sure these two freshmen would sign out of the club after one practice session or two.

"What are you doing here?" the shorter boy raised a brow at the demanding deep voice calling for his presence.

He turned around and flashed a pristine smile at the taller male behind him. "What is it, Shintaro?"

The four-eyed boy straightened his glasses and pulled the corners of his lips to a firm line. He shuddered inwardly. "We should go back to the auditorium for the graduation ceremony. What are you doing here?"

"Just going to get some fresh air. You should stay here for a bit." Hearing the captain's somehow composed response, Midorima nodded, warily approached the short captain and stood beside him in silence.

Silence reigned between them, except the muffled exchange of giggles and conversations coming from the background. Can't bear with this chilling silence, Midorima pinched his lips and spoke bluntly.

"Are you sure about this?"

The red-haired male acknowledged him with a slight movement on the shoulder. "It's for the best."

"But..."

"Silence, _Shintaro._ "

Midorima opened his mouth to say something, but he immediately took it back when he saw the appraising look from the red-haired's eyes. In spite of their differences in height, Midorima managed to take a few steps back to make distance between the emperor.

As the two males stood in silence, a shorter guy with messy, baby-blue haired marched along the sidewalk, the graduation robes swayed to and fro by the wind coming from the west. As he ambled towards the school gate, he had a friendly exchange with some freshmen and wished them good luck before he proceeded. He walked passed the two male standing under the sakura tree. His deep blue eyes glinted with hope towards the future as he confidently stride towards the school gate.

Meanwhile, the crimson-haired male turned his head over his shoulders and stared at the departing bluenet. His blinked, his dual colored iris blazed with mixed emotions.

"See you around, _Tetsuya_."

As Seijuuro smiled at the departing feature, his face twisted into a grimace as a sudden, sharp sensation shot up to his chest. Gripping his graduation robes, he clenched his teeth as he moaned in pain.

" _Shut the fuck up, you piece of crap!"_

In spite of the crude words coming from his lips, a bead of tear prickled from the corners of his eyes. He hated it; it was not his heart breaking, it was Akashi's, and as his host, he could do nothing but to accept and swallow these emotions.

After all, Seijuuro owned this body now. Kuroko passed him without any hint of recognition.

* * *

 _One month ago:_

Teiko vs. Meiko high: 111-11.

An orange-haired boy from across the court stared at the score board in disbelief. Knees collapsed to the floor, he ran a his hand across his hair and grabbed a fistful of it before he started crying. As his cries echoed throughout the court, the other members of Meiko high rushed towards the weeping boy and looped their sweaty arms around their trembling friend.

"Get a grip, Ogiwara!" one of his teammates barked at the weeping boy, but on the corners of his eyes, tears of shame and devastation trickled down his cheeks.

Across the court, the Generation of Miracles watched the mourning team with a scoff. In the middle of the group, a crimson-haired male stood tall and proud while crossing his arms. He flicked his gaze towards the scoreboard and smirked.

"Nice job guys," he spoke to his team members. "It was a really fun game."

Aomine shrugged. "Best game ever."

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Murasakibara added.

As Seijuuro marched out of the room with a confident smile, a sudden spark of anger exploded in on his chest and pulled Seijuuro to the ground. As blood rushed to his head, the crimson-haired male sunk his nails into his throbbing temples, groaning in pain.

"Akashicchi!" Kise exclaimed and rushed to the captain.

"Oi, Akashi!" Murasakibara followed after him.

But Kise and Midorima's worried voices were drowned by the vehement conflagration in his mind. In other words, Akashi's wrath.

" _How could you!?"_

" _He was Kuroko's best friend!"_

" _Look at what you've done!"_

" _You only destroy!"_

" _Give back my body please!"_

" _I beg you!"_

As Akashi's incessant cries rang on his ears, Seijuuro roared and started his teammates.

"Then tell me what you want!" Seijuuro's eyes flew wide in anger. "What can I do? I do this all for your fucking sake!"

As Seijuuro barked at his inner self, Kise and Midorima witnessed the scene in horor. As they traded horrified glances, Kise involuntarily took a step back and muttered.

"Is Akacchi talking to himself?"

"Perhaps." Midorima nodded, his eyes fixed on Akashi. "He has been doing this for a while now."

Kise's eyes flew wide at Midorima's words. After a moment of apprehension, Kise nodded with his lips tight. "I agree with you."

While Midorima and Kise discussed Akashi's condition, Seijuuro's rage had shimmered the moment he heard the bargain he exchanged with Akashi.

" _I will give you my body forever, in one condition."_

"What do you want?"

" _I want you to perform memory hypnosis on Kuroko."_

If Akashi was a person, Seijuuro would lunged at him and threw him across the wall hard enough to form dents all over. Fiery sparks crackled inside him as he begrudgingly digested Akashi's words.

"What the fuck? You have made me do your shit and now you want me to erase his memory?"

" _We need him to forget everything. The pain we caused._ _The things he had gone through. The trauma he faced. I can't bear it just by thinking of it."_

"Akashi..." Seijuuro tilted his head downwards.

" _Please, you want it too, didn't you?"_

Seijuuro considered that decision for a moment, and truthfully speaking, he believed it would be better for Kuroko to forget all the events in Teiko as well. Seijuuro couldn't see Kuroko living to carry such burden on his shoulders.

After a moment of consideration, Seijuuro headed towards the infirmary Kuroko was at and knocked the door.

* * *

 _Two months ago:_

Seijuuro and Midorima were performing passes around the court until Kise appeared behind the door and called for the little captain.

Scowling, Seijuuro wiped the sweat off his brows with his shirt. "What do you want, Ryota?"

Kise flinched for a moment, but he quickly shrugged it and fiddled his fingers with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry Akashicchi. I can't come to practice today."

Seijuuro turned his head to the side. "Why?"

"Well, I kinda have some photoshoot for my next model magazine." Kise's voice faltered as Seijuuro's cold gaze made his knees tremble. "I'm very sorry. I will try to come on the next practice!"

Kise knew Akashi wasn't in the best mood recently- the practice sessions were getting critical, expectations bars elevated for the Generation of Miracles, and to add insult to the hardship, Aomine and Murasakibara skipped practices lately. The blonde thought he had just asked a death wish from the temperamental captain.

"It's all right Ryota." Kise's eyes flew wide at Seijuuro's calm tone. "You don't have to come to practice necessarily. You just have to show up for matches."

Kise couldn't believe his ears and added. "What?"

"You don't misheard Ryota. Now go."

Kise looked stunned for a moment before he turned back and bolted out of the basketball court. As his footsteps drummed against the ground, Kise peered behind his shoulders and saw Kuroko sitting by the lake slurping a vanilla carton of milk. Excited to see his cute senpai, Kise waved at the bluenet but was unfortunately ignored.

Kise was informed that Kuroko came late to practice lately. Additionally, Kise often found the bluenet sitting by the lake behind the school, staring at the emptiness.

Kise knew they were in the imminent danger of falling apart.

 _Three months ago:_

"I'm very sorry Akashi-san!" a bruenet with thick four framed-glasses bent his body downwards in an apologetic manner. "I don't mean to dump all my work to you! Next week the Biology Club will run an exhibition so I need to take care of that."

Inwardly scoffing, Seijuuro casually flipped the pages of the thick paperwork before flashing a good-natured smile at the class captain. "It's all right Tamura-san. I understand your circumstance. I will finish all of this by tonight."

Hope and relief replaced Tamura's contrite eyes. He thanked the red-head with another firm bow. "Thank you for your understanding Akashi-san! I'm very glad to have you as the vice captain."

Seijuuro's lips hooked into a smile. "My pleasure Tamura-san. Your comrades are probably waiting for you in the Biology Room. Please go now."

After having a few friendly exchange with Seijuuro, Tamura rushed out of the classroom and disappeared into the hallway. As Tamura's rapid retreating footsteps faded, Seijuuro counted one to ten before heaving a deep sigh before he muttered. "Go fuck yourself."

To add the burn to his prickling irritation, a new voice echoed in his head which ignited resentment into his heart.

" _Don't blame Tamura-san for that. He has been planning the Biology Exhibition since three months ago."_

Seijuuro's jaw dropped before he knitted his brows. "Nobody ask you, coward."

" _Would you stop calling me that? You should be grateful for inheriting my body."_ Akashi's voice remained calm in spite of the insult against him. " _Even after everything you had done..."_

Seijuuro's jaws hardened and he snapped. "This is all for your own good! You are afraid to disappoint your father! You are afraid to lose the Generation of Miracles! I'm just doing what you are supposed to be doing!"

He didn't heard Akashi for a long moment before he heard a soft whisper that nearly choked him with tears.

" _I don't like this way...at all."_

The sharp ache gnawing his ribs unconsciously pushed Seijuuro's knees to the ground. As he yanked the hem of his shirt to ease his agony, small droplets of sweat dropped to the ground along with his tears. Seijuuro didn't care whose emotion belonged to whom; he acknowledged it.

Seijuuro didn't like his ways either, but the image of weeping Akashi in his bedroom kept crossing his mind. He didn't want Akashi to lose everything he held close. That's why Seijuuro decided to take over the dirty task and helped Akashi regained his position as the next successor of the Akashi family and the captain of Generation of Miracles.

Akashi didn't like his ways, but the host (formerly human) had no other choice.

Deep down, Seijuuro could still trace Akashi's frustration. Akashi battered Seijuuro's chest ceaselessly in daily basis, and Seijuuro could do nothing but to feel and accept the bitter anguish.

Seijuuro knew he had gone too far; he believed this punishment was necessary.

 _I'm such a fool._ He sighed inwardly.

Suddenly, the small knock on the door snapped him from his reverie. Seijuuro looked up and saw Kuroko standing by the doorway.

Before Seijuuro could collect his footing, Kuroko rushed to the kneeling male and pulled Seijuuro into his arms. Eyes widened in fear, Kuroko gripped Seijuuro's shoulders like an anchor.

"Akashi-kun! Are you all right?" Kuroko's voice was trembling, his deep blue eyes polluted with agony.

Seijuuro's misery vanished instantly the moment his ears caught Kuroko's voice, but then the sudden bitterness flooded over his chest and made him taste bile in his tongue. _Akashi's frustration._ Not only Seijuuro messed things up, he also took Kuroko from Akashi as well. Seijuuro knew his plans would hurt Kuroko in exchange for Akashi's self-image.

"T-Tetsuya," Seijuuro stammered and clasped Kuroko's trembling fingers. "I'm fine."

Seijuuro slowly stood up, using the nearby chair as support. When Seijuuro firmly returned to his feet, Kuroko's fingers slowly leave Seijuuro's shoulders.

"Akashi-kun, there is something I want you to know."

Seijuuro creased his brows and acknowledged it with a firm nod. "What do you want to say?" his voice was weak.

"Murasakibara-kun start skipping practice lately," Kuroko spoke curtly, his hands rolled into fist. "The same goes to Aomine-kun. Kise starts to be absent too."

Seijuuro squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the cold sting prickling his chest. His actions officially turned tables for the team, but that was necessary for Teiko's victory and Akashi's image.

In expense, he needed to give up Kuroko's happiness. It was necessary, but hurting Kuroko was the last one Seijuuro wanted to do.

Because he loved the bluenet. The same goes for Akashi.

It was the least willing thing to do, yet it was prominent and consequential decision.

"Let them." Seijuuro nodded with a slight wave on his hand. "As long as we gain victory like this, we will be fine."

This time, Kuroko clenched his teeth and grabbed Seijuuro by the collar. His eyes glowed with blazing anger.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was shaking, in contrast with his fierce expression. "What exactly happened to you Akashi-kun?"

Seijuuro swallowed before speaking. "I just realized in order to improve our performance, we need to let our friends enjoy the things they do. If they enjoy skipping practice, I guessed it was necessary for their growth, isn't it?"

Seijuuro went silent for effect. Slowly, Kuroko took a step back and broke away from Akashi's collar.

"You have changed."

With that curt response, Kuroko wheeled towards the door and strode out of the room. Without turning back, Kuroko slid the door closed behind him.

Seijuuro expected to hear Akashi's zombie-like cries, but all he heard was silence.

When Seijuuro didn't know what to feel and Akashi refused to feel anything, Seijuuro felt numb for the first time.

It was empty, yet it was good.

 _One month ago:_

Right on the next day, Murasakibara encountered Akashi.

At first, he kindly asked Akashi if he was able to skip practice like Aomine, but things went rough when Akashi started chastising and lecturing the tall male about the team's morale. Obviously unhappy at Akashi's attempt for trying to stop him, Murasakibara pulled his lips into a scowl.

"I'm already strong," Murasakibara drawled, his brows furrowed. "I don't need practice."

Stifling a gasp, Akashi instinctively jerked his feet backwards. Before he could collect himself, anger roiled in his chest like a wave and he blurted out.

"What are you talking about, Murasakibara?" Akashi growled, his eyes gleamed with fury.

 _Yes! Show that bastard what you're made of!_ Seijuuro cheered within him. Akashi's lips stretched into a twisted smile.

At this point, everyone in the clubroom acknowledged the ongoing tension. Some regular members silently filled out of the room, leaving nobody but the members of the Generation of Miracles. Coincidentally, Aomine appeared on the doorway. He was ranting to fetch his Mai-chan book in the clubroom, but he lapsed into silence the moment he was immersed into the hot environment.

"Akashi-kun, that's enough!" Kuroko yelled.

Akashi shifted his gaze towards the bluenet. Spikes of anguish seeded inside his heart when his eyes fell upon Kuroko's crestfallen expression. Usually, hope twinkled behind Kuroko's baby blue eyes, but today, Akashi saw nothing but gloomy despair.

After shifting his gaze back and forth from the sad Kuroko, angry Murasakibara to his confused teammates, Akashi closed his eyes and mumbled to the persona underneath him.

"Sei," he whispered, his voice barely faltered.

Seijuuro responded after a long moment. " _Are you sure?"_

Akashi nodded.

" _I'm not going to do this, Akashi."_ Seijuuro sounded hesitant.

Akashi shook his head.

"You have to."

" _I am going to do this my way, Akashi."_

"Please."

" _You're not going to like it."_

"I know."

After a long moment of silence, Seijuuro finally replied. Akashi could see an image of Seijuuro clenching his fist.

" _Fine. Say your goodbyes."_

Nodding, Akashi looked at Kuroko and approached the bluenet with heavy footsteps.

Kuroko noticed the defeated expression on Akashi's face. Gulping, the bluenet uttered his name.

"Akashi, what is happening?" his voice was croaking as if he was ill.

Akashi slowly ran his fingers across Kuroko's plump and soft cheeks. A few soft and slow touches later, Akashi broke away from Kuroko's cheeks and smiled.

"Goodbye."

After resisting his tears, Akashi swiftly darted towards the court and grabbed the basketball. Murasakibara noticed Akashi's quick movements and tailed after the red-head male. As the two males battled their wits on the court, the rest of the Generation of Miracles watched the match with bathed breath. It only took ten minutes for them to see the outcome of this match. With the huge height gap, the outcome was obvious.

"I'm going to win Akacchin." Murasakibara drawled, his eyes looked down on the fallen figure in the middle of the court.

Akashi slowly regained his footing and growled. "I'm not going to stop here."

"Weak." Murasakibara spat.

Akashi tilted his head downwards to hide his darkening expression. He mumbled.

"Now, Seijuuro."

 _Seijuuro nodded._

Akashi grinned for one last time and yelled. "Then I leave it all to you!"

Then everything went white.

The moment the red-head figure rose from the floor and stole the ball from Murasakibara, he sped towards the ring and performed a perfect alley loop. Murasakibara gritted his teeth in anger. He followed after the red-head male, but his eyes met Akashi, his knees pulled him to the ground.

Murasakibara was frozen on the floor.

"Akacchi..." Kise was the first one to react. "What was that?"

"Did Murasakibara just fell?" Aomine uttered in disbelief.

The crimson-haired male broke into a wild chortle and turned towards the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

"Greetings all, my name is Akashi _Seijuuro_."


	17. Ch17: Bis's Dawning

**a/n= Hello guys! It has been a long time since I upload the last chapter. The reason I am taking awhile because I am having a mini writer's block, not the plot but the execution part. I'm glad I'm able to do it today. Very Sorry for the long update! Don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this story I promise!**

 **3 more chapters to go yay! and happy new year guys!**

 **Please tell me what do you think in the review! Please R &R! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

 _Rakuzan High_

"Oi, Akashi. Please come back. You're in high school now."

Silence.

Heaving a deep sigh, Seijuuro tilted his head upwards, his eyes glued towards the roaming clouds on the sky. He was aware Akashi still felt guilty towards his action in Teiko, but Seijuuro never thought that Akashi would disappear completely from his own body. In spite of all the things Seijuuro had gone through in Teiko, he wasn't willing to antagonize Akashi.

After all, without Akashi's approval for living in his body, Seijuuro wouldn't be able to be the person he was today.

For a host, he was already too lucky. He was not even a host anymore; he was a goddamn parasite.

"Akashi," Seijuuro gulped, his words hung on his throat. "You know. You don't have to worry about Kuroko anymore. I think he is happy right now. If I'm not mistaken, I heard he is in Seirin."

Obviously, the faint rustle of wind and chirping birds responded Seijuuro. The voice inside him was nowhere to be heard.

As seconds ticked by, frustration squeezed the strength out of his heart. Suddenly, the memories in Teiko rushed into Seijuuro's mind like a runaway train. Everything flashed on his mind in a gray scale memory, reminding Seijuuro of the sins he had in the past, mainly the Generation of Miracles.

He did everything for Akashi's sake. In the end, Akashi begged him to erase Kuroko's memory to forget his actions.

Now that Seijuuro reflected on everything that had happened, he realized everything was so _fucked_ up.

Guilt and embarrassment nailed on his chest. Clenching his jaws, Seijuuro was about to open his mouth to call for Akashi again until a new voice pulled him out of his foreboding.

"Stop making that face in the middle of the day. It's creepy you know."

Seijuuro's eyes went wide. His head followed the voice and saw a silver-haired boy sitting beside him with a light novel in hand.

"I don't even know why you're on my territory. If you want to daydream, please go anywhere but here." he spat before Seijuuro could reply.

Seijuuro's jaw dropped, dumbfounded. This boy had low presence that Seijuuro wasn't able to acknowledge him in first notice.

Suddenly, Seijuuro's dual-colored eyes dilated wide, reflecting the eyes of a discovered revelation.

"You remind me of someone." Seijuuro put on a fake smile and spoke with an airy voice. "Do you mind to tell me your name?"

The silver-haired boy stared at him skeptically and scowled. "Mayuzumi Chihiro. What the heck do you want?"

As Seijuuro conversed more with Mayuzumi, he learnt that Mayuzumi was part of the shadow members of the basketball club. Seijuuro decided to join Rakuzan Basketball Club and was willing to lead them to victory, and his lust for victory ignited more intense when he met Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and Nebuya Ekichi.

Seijuuro believed if he was able to gain the exact achievements he had in Teiko, Akashi would be proud of him and will be able to return. After all, who doesn't want a fruitful high school life? It was the dream of a stereotype teenager. Seijuuro was willing to go that length for the return of his beloved host.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't willing to answer Seijuuro's pleas.

Like they said, things were easier than done.

 _Early October, Rakuzan High:_

After scribbling on the chalkboard, the homeroom teacher faced towards the class and scanned his students with a keen look.

"It's time for us to pick our class representative," the lecturer declared while playing with his chalk. "So, who wants to volunteer?"

Instantly, the silence broke into a swept of low murmurs as students started whispering and discussing among themselves. When the muttering had slightly died down, a few heads stiffly turned towards the crimson-haired boy sitting on the back of the classroom, who was oblivious at his current surroundings.

The lecturer noticed the heads converged upon Akashi's seat. Smiling in relief, the teacher cleared his throat and called for the boy.

"Akashi-kun. Do you hear me?"

The teacher's voice pulled Seijuuro from his trance. He raised a brow, mildly shocked. "I'm sorry sensei. I was daydreaming. What did I miss?"

Before the teacher could reply, Seijuuro's eyes flew wide at the pairs of eyes fired at his direction. To his dismay, he could hear low rumbling mutters from the distance.

" _Isn't it obvious? He is going to be the captain for sure."_

" _Yeah duh. Mr. Perfect..."_

" _I don't think I have a chance..."_

" _Just give it up.."_

A strong sense of nausea gripped his abdomen and wretched his gut. Seijuuro had gotten used by this treatment, so he clenched his fist and pursed his lips to deflect his classmates' criticism.

"We are electing you to be the class president. Do you want to hold that responsibility?"

Cold ache clustered on his stomach. Seijuuro could barely breath, as if he was trapped underwater. At the moment, he felt his body separated from the world, and the world bleached into monochrome shades. In spite of all the chilling illusions in his mind, Seijuuro said 'yes' to that offer.

All for Akashi's sake because he knew this was the position his host belonged.

 _End of December, Rakuzan_

With his thumb, Seijuuro rubbed his temples while groaning.

Even though daylight had faded into orange evening, Seijuuro remained in the classroom. As the Rakuzan students slowly filled out the school grounds, Seijuuro doggedly scribbled his notebook before closing it and placed it on top of the pile before him. Sucking a deep breath, Seijuuro cracked his knuckles and let out a long yawn.

Supposedly, all of the first year class representatives should have a meeting about the upcoming cultural festival, but unfortunately, half of them weren't able to make it today. In the end, Seijuuro ended up doing all the dirty work. Of course, the mighty Akashi Seijuuro would never say no to extra work.

After making sure there was nobody but him, Seijuuro leaned against his chair and huffed.

"Hey Akashi, remember the time when you are busy with class president duties in middle school?" Seijuuro's voice was trembling. "I helped you, remember? Do you mind if you lend me your energy?"

Of course, the voice inside him had still yet to speak.

Slowly, annoyance swelled inside him. His determination and respect towards his former self was slowly etching away, like a wave pulling the sand off the shore. Exhaustion corroded his bones, and Seijuuro wanted nothing but to sleep inside the familiar darkness in Akashi's soul, not the soft and luxurious bed in the mansion.

"What exactly can I do to make you forgive me?"

 _Basketball Court, Rakuzan:_

When the whistle rang across the court signaling the end of practice, the burly basketball player crashed to the ground and bellowed. "Dammit! I am so friggin hungry! Oi, someone let me borrow some cash."

A guy with kitten-like eyes and messy orange haired uttered a snort. "What the heck? I thought you had a bento before practice, glutton."

"Shut the bloody hell, Kotaro." the hungry and beefy male spat. "That practice drains my energy. Someone buy me a donburi!"

"Fat piece of shit." Mayuzumi mumbled in the corner.

In the midst of the conflict, the guy with the longest hair in the court clapped his hand and beamed at his teammates. "Calm down everyone. Nebuya, if you want some donburi, let's get it at the convenience store on the way home. Sadly, I can only buy you one bowl or two, is that okay with you?"

The previously angry Nebuya's face glowed and he grinned. "As expected of Reo-nee! It's cool bro. I owe you one! I will buy your lunch tomorrow."

Mabuchi Reo sweat dropped and swallowed that offer. He knew Nebuya would break the promise anyway and finished his money on his own lunch, but Reo smiled anyways. "Your welcome."

While Mayuzumi was tidying up his bag, he fumbled for his novel and put it on the bench before shoving the wet towel inside his backpack. Kotaro noticed it and nosily approached the moody silver-haired dude.

"Woah...I don't know you read _To Aru Majutsu no Index!_ " Kotaro exclaimed and snatched the book off the bench.

Usually Mayuzumi would scold the boy for touching his property, but he was too shocked at Kotaro's knowledge inside his usually dire brain.

"Yeah..." Mayuzumi uttered. "Don't tell me you read it too..."

"Hell yeah!" Kotaro pulled his fist upwards. "I mean, this Touma guy has a powerful right hand right? I wanna see if he can surpass my lightning dribble!"

Mayuzumi shrugged. "I'm shocked that your boneheaded brain is able to comprehend the concept in this novel."

Too oblivious to pick up the insult, Kotaro grinned. "Hey, who is your favorite character in the book? Mine is Mikasa-chan!"

Mayuzumi's face wrinkled in disgust. "Oh brother. Let me tell you why Mikasa is such an overrated character..."

On the corner, Seijuuro watched his interacting friends with distant eyes. It reminded him of the days in Teiko when Akashi hung out with his friends. If it wouldn't be for Akashi's generosity and kindness, Seijuuro would never encounter lovable people such as Kuroko, Midorima and the others.

As a spirit living inside a human vessel for roughly sixteen years, Seijuuro never socialized with anyone except Akashi. Seijuuro was able to gain his place in Teiko because of Akashi's considerable reputation.

He gazed at his friends for a long moment. Slowly, he felt his body was separated from the scene, and like a running water, thousands of red question marks poured all over his mind, filling his vision. _How could a spirit communicate with a human?_ That question gradually consumed the red-haired male.

Seijuuro passed out.

 _A few hours later:_

" _Sei-chan!"_

" _Captain!"_

" _Calm guys, looks like he regains his conscience."_

" _How can you just stay calm like that? Damn Mayuzumi!"_

Seijuuro stirred, a cold headache pulsed behind his ears. A few blurred faces slowly faded into clarity, followed by familiar voices dragging him into his senses. His lips quaked, vulnerably uttering the name of his teammates.

" _Mayuzumi...Mibuchi...Reo...Hayama..."_

A surge of warm sensation melted across the cold peak of his chest. A bead rolled over his cheeks, slithering his freezing cheeks with hot tears. When he heard a distant voice reverberated under his ribs, crystal teardrops overflowed from his heterochromatic iris.

" _You finally have friends Sei. They care about you."_

Seijuuro wanted to rejoice Akashi's return, but his lips twisted into a snarl when he processed his host's words. He was doing this all for Akashi's sake – high academic performance, a disciplined captain and a good reputation among his friends. Then why was Akashi praising for his _own_ achievements, not for _all the things_ Seijuuro had died to fight for? Sheer rage billowed in his stomach like a wave rolling in the storm. On the other hand, confused and terrified faces stared down at him.

Reo was the first one to speak. "Why are you making those scary faces on those beautiful features of yours?"

Gulping, Nebuya crossed his arms and huffed. Surely, he was trying not to look afraid. "Are you hungry Akashi?"

Instead of thankful for his friend's plain concern, Seijuuro roared and savagely tackled his teammates' figures one by one. Eyes blazed wild in fury, Seijuuro bit his tongues until a hot trickling liquid seeped into his teeth, soothing his anger with the mild pain. The fact that his teammates witnessed his vulnerable side was a disgrace to him and the Akashi household.

 _How could I screw up?_ He schooled himself petulantly.

"Oi, what's with that attitude, shorty?" Mayuzumi spat, regaining his balance after Seijuuro's violent shove.

Seijuuro flashed a glare at him and snapped. "Shut up. All of you, don't play nice to me."

"We are just worried, Sei-chan!" Reo protested. "At least don't pay us with that attitude!"

Nebuya and Koutarou nodded in agreement. Cracking his fist, Nebuya gritted his teeth and narrowed his gaze the ruby-haired male. If Seijuuro was careless playing with Nebuya's fuse, the burly man would assault him with no hesitation.

Ignoring his friend's complaints, Seijuuro sauntered towards the center of the court, picking up the basketball under the net. Dribbling the object in a dramatic manner, he turned to his teammates.

"Enough with the sentimental act." Seijuuro said coldly. "Let's have a four-on-one."

Nebuya's eyes flew wide and he barked. "Are you crazy?"

"I want to make it up for you guys to see my weak side," Seijuuro replied airily. "For now, I will show you how I am worthy."

Even though Seijuuro longed to embrace the feeling of unity, he chose to stand firm with his goal. Until Akashi was able to acknowledge and thank him for his actions, Seijuuro didn't need the compassion of others. He would do _anything_ to gain Akashi's recognition and forgiveness.

* * *

 _A few months later:_

White flashes and camera clicks incessantly clustered around the Rakuzan team, who had just secured the winter cup championship of the year.

In the middle of the group was Akashi Seijuuro. Setting up a fake and noble smile, Seijuuro acknowledged the camera with a thin smile and a firm nod.

"Being a champion sure feels good." Reo commented good-naturedly.

Koutaro was too busy flashing peace signs and grinning at the camera lenses to respond Reo's statement. Nebuya elbowed Mayuzumi in a friendly manner, and surprisingly, Mayuzumi flashed him a brief sided grin. Nobody said anything to the captain.

" _Akashi Seijuuro, please explain us the secret behind Rakuzan's chain of victories!"_

" _Can you tell us your practice routines?"_

" _Akashi-san, do you have anything you want to said about your team?"_

Seijuuro tilted his head away from the microphones shoved at his face. He simply regarded them with a polite smile and inwardly scoffed.

Suddenly in the midst of his self mockery, he saw some of the paparazzi skittered to the other side. Seijuuro's gaze followed the swarm and shocked to see that they were approaching a new group of team coming out from the Winter cup hall. His eyes widened when he saw an unfamiliar team filtered out of the hall – the black horse of this year's team, Seirin High.

In the midst of the a throng of people, his eyes flew wide at the sight of a familiar, teal-hair floating on the sea of dark-haired Seirin players. Suddenly, the voice that had been warded inside his soul emerged from his conscience.

" _Kuroko!"_ Akashi's pristine and jolly voice piped up on his head. That was the first time Seijuuro heard Akashi's voice since the Teiko incident. Confusion laced around his brain, blocking certainty from his following actions.

Even though Seijuuro was responsible for Kuroko's amnesia, he could feel the stain on his heart for inflicting pain and suffering on the person he loved after Akashi, heck sometimes Seijuuro thought that he loved Kuroko more than his host. It was not a surprise for Akashi to accept him, for Akashi was part of him and vice versa, but Kuroko was an outsider who embraced both Akashi and Seijuuro for who they are as whole.

Suddenly, a jolting sensation pulsed into his legs, urging his limbs to move and approach the bluenet who was grinning and chatting with his Seirin teammates. Seijuuro hesitantly halted, contemplating whose recent action belonged whom – Akashi or him.

" _Sei look! It's Kuroko!"_ Akashi's joyous statement rang inside Seijuuro like a chiming bell. " _He is all right! He is happy! Come on Sei, let's approach him!"_

Seijuuro died to celebrate this occasion with his former self he had missed, but then he realized how much effort it took to bring Akashi back into his mind.

He just needed to call Kuroko.

Humiliation dragged Seijuuro's ego on his knees.

All his effort for summoning his former self meant nothing. All his anger, suffering and anguish. All the friends he rejected just for the sake of discipline to maintain Akashi's name. All the loneliness he carried on his shoulders. _**All of them were nothing.**_ He just needed to call Kuroko, the person he had destroyed in the first place for Akashi's sake.

The realization tied a knot on his stomach, dreading nausea billowed on his abdomen. Instead of approaching Kuroko and obeyed to his host's wish, Seijuuro took a sharp turn to the other way, ignoring Akashi's helpless and heartbreakingly loud pleas.

* * *

Seirin vs. Rakuzan, Winter Cup

 _Narration:_

 _A few months later, Seirin slowly climbed up to victory during the course of the Winter Cup match. After overcoming Touou, Yosen and Kaijo, the final match between Seirin, the 'black horse' of the tournament, and Rakuzan, the victorious team, finally happened._

 _As usual, Seijuuro still had a hard time dealing with his inner conflicts. Even though Akashi started talking to him again, Seijuuro ignored him, especially when it came to issue about Kuroko._

 _Seijuuro hated how much Kuroko's existence meddled with his prominent decisions. In spite of his feelings towards the shorter male, he knew he had no right to love Kuroko because he belonged to Akashi, and Kuroko's being was Akashi's sole weakness, which would keep Akashi from succeeding. It was like grabbing an apple from a tree just a few inches away, but you refused to take it because it was a forbidden fruit._

 _Seijuuro invested a lot of energy to practice for the upcoming match. He strongly believed that winning against Seirin would eliminate Kuroko the most effective way as possible._

 _However, the events in the game took an unfortunate turn.* Seijuuro ended up summoning Akashi into his rightful body to win the game, but of course, the effort was futile. Rakuzan lost against Seirin._

 _Lots of things happened during the match, and in the end, Seijuuro realized his true feelings that would lead his following actions that would spin the wheel of fate to another turn._

* * *

 _Present:_

After slipping into a pair of new fresh jerseys, Seijuuro slipped out of the changing room and paid a visit to the Seirin locker room just a few rooms away. Rubbing his palms in anticipation, a genuine smile spread across his lips. It has been a long time since Seijuuro smiled. Akashi rejoiced with him, but Seijuuro made sure that it wouldn't last…

To his delight, Kuroko appeared on the doorway and was about to stroll to the bathroom before Seijuuro stopped him in front of the entrance. Kuroko acknowledged him with a smile.

"It was a good game, Akashi-san." Kuroko's angelic smile beamed at the crimson-haired male. "Seirin is very honored to have a fair match with you."

Seijuuro chuckled and proceeded with the formal conversation. "It was my pleasure. Seirin managed to surpass my expectations. It has been a long time I feel excitement in a match."

Brows raised in momentary surprise, Kuroko answered. "I'm happy to hear that."

"But I'm very impressed with your skills, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes flew wide. "Excuse me?"

Seijuuro heaved a deep sigh before speaking, his heterochromatic eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"During the match just now, you teach me the meaning of striving to the end. In spite of all your flaws, you managed to climb up to the top and able to surpass me. This tells me that you possessed an unconditional resolve to everything you do. Your zealous commitment impressed me, and that's why I'm attracted to you...unlike someone I know."

Silence blanketed over the two males for a good ten minutes before Kuroko blinked and inquired. "Well...you're right about everything you said. Have we met somewhere before?"

Smirking, Seijuuro closed the distance between Kuroko and him and tapped their foreheads together. Kuroko blushed at the close proximity. Seijuuro knew Akashi would hate him, but that's the decision he had come in terms with.

"We will restart everything from zero," Seijuuro said, his left golden iris blazed like a spark. "You will retain your memories with Seirin and all the match you had with our former teammates, but you will forget about me."

Seijuuro's dual-colored iris shrunk like a cat's eye, and gradually, Kuroko's deep blue eyes were clouded with weakening consciousness as the bluenet parted his lips and closed his eyes. When Kuroko's body was about to touch the ground, Seijuuro grabbed his hips gently and placed the sleeping Kuroko by the doorside.

Seijuuro rebooted Kuroko's memories. Twice.

" _What are you doing?!"_ Akashi roared.

Hearing Akashi's anguish scream, Seijuuro scoffed and replied. "It has come to the time I do this, brother. Kuroko Tetsuya is mine. I won't tolerate your dramatic and cowardly behavior anymore. I am going to use your body to reach my target. If you want to get Tetsuya, then fight for this body."

As he recited his mocking speech towards his host, Seijuuro pulled a letter out of his pocket and smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

 _Present:_

When all the images gradually faded away from his consciousness, Kuroko's eyelids fluttered open like a landing butterfly.

" _Kuroko!"_

With blurred and hazy vision, Kuroko's stiffly tilted his head to meet the voice. He could see a faint shade of green sitting a few meters away from him. Midorima.

"Midorima-kun…" Kuroko's hoarse voice spelled his friend's name, but his eyes flew wide when the events in Teiko injected into his mind. "Midorima-kun! I remember...everything...I..."

Midorima briskly approached the panicking bluenet and rubbed Kuroko's shoulders. "Kuroko...we will explain to you later, for now all you can do is..."

Kuroko cut him. "Why did Akashi has to disappear when Seijuuro is in Rakuzan? Why did Seijuuro keep denying his concern for Akashi? Why did you all never said anything?"

Midorima stared at the pained look on Kuroko's face for a long moment before he turned back against the stressed therapist and pulled his drawers.

"About us...Teiko and Seirin, we can explain it to you in another time." Midorima fumbled something from his desk. "But for Akashi Seijuuro's, I think you need to ask themselves for that. One at a time."

A few minutes later, Midorima tossed an object at Kuroko. The item landed right on Kuroko's laps. The moment when Kuroko's eyes fell upon the thrown object, his fingers trembled like shivering glaciers.

"That's the only way to rescue Akashi Seijuuro." Midorima fixed his glasses. "You do know what's that thing, don't you?"

Between Kuroko's palms, it was the white mask Kuroko had purchased for Akashi during the festival. However, it was painted in red, because Seijuuro preferred the latter color. It was the first gift Kuroko had given to the Akashis.


	18. Ch18: Choice Awakening

**a/n= Hello guys! I am back! And trust me, the finale of this series is close to closing its curtain! I want to apologize for the slow updates, but the truth is I was having writer's block how to execute this 'intermission' chapter. This chapter is shorter than the previous chapters tho.**

 **So I want to know what you guys think of what will happen in the last 2 chapters through the review :D Please R &R! Reviews are well appreciated!**

 **(Please read the end of the story for additional A/N)**

* * *

After pouring the steaming liquid into a porcelain mug, Midorima warily handed it to Kuroko. The bluenet looked at it with a dazed expression. Whether he questioned at the recent events occurred or Midorima's sudden hospitality, Midorima couldn't tell. If it was the latter, Midorima begrudgingly asked himself the same thing.

"Thank you," Kuroko said wearily. "I don't need it."

Without a word, Midorima took a sip at the rejected drink and squinted. Sheer bitterness billowed his tongue, paired with an icy feeling dreading on his ribcage. He had been holding these feelings for the past hour; there seemed to be no end to it.

Just like a domino, one problem overlapped another, and in the end, it knitted a tangled maze nobody could ever escape. Kuroko's memories, Akashi Seijuuro's rampage, and worse of all, Takao's death – two hours, fifteen minutes and thirty five seconds ago. Then, Akashi's suicide episode appeared before Midorima could grief and blink the tears away from his eyes.

However, the green-haired male kept his face calm and composed, controlling his emotions in the midst of this turbulent times. "I'm sorry for what happened, Kuroko." he simply said.

Kuroko pursed his lips before he spoke. "It's not your fault."

"We should have informed you." Midorima stated.

Kuroko's lips cracked into a forced smile. "I never blame any of you. In fact...blaming myself."

Midorima raised a brow, familiar with the bluenet's tendencies to put everything before himself. "You don't have anything to blame for."

Kuroko yanked a fistful of his hair and broke into a strained sob. "If Akashi or Seijuuro never tried to protect me from getting hurt, none of this would have happened! If I am strong enough, they don't have to go all the trouble and fight among themselves!"

Midorima watched Kuroko's chest frantically rose and fell. Beneath those frail shoulders bore great burden anyone could ever imagine. Even though Takao was far from existing, their relationship were authentically loyal and genuine – there was only one Takao, whereas in Kuroko's shoes, there were two people who happened to be one person at the same time.

Midorima heaved a sharp intake of breath before he spoke. "Akashi Seijuuro protected you out of their selfish will, in fact you should be grateful, not guilty. You will end up wasting their efforts."

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably and shot a faded look at the four-eyed. "Then Midorima-kun, tell me what should I do..."

The sight of Kuroko's torn expression stung Midorima's heart. Kuroko's unwavering adamant attitude diminished into apparent hopelessness that turned the bluenet into a nearly lifeless string puppet. Gingerly, Midorima pulled his cabinet. Right before his icy fingers reached a certain object from container, the door flew opened.

A tall red-haired male with a pair of bunny shaped brows stood before them with curled first. Kagami.

Two figures materialized behind him. Yellow and blue haired. Kise and Aomine.

"Kurokocchi! You're awake!" Kise exclaimed, tears prickled from the corners of his eyes.

"If you wanna doze off, don't make us worry goddamit." Aomine added with a crook smile.

Kuroko blinked for a long moment. "Kise...and Aomine?"

Midorima pulled his lips into a thin line and said. "Don't attack him all at once. He still needs time to remember everything."

"We lied to him," Kagami hissed. "Since Teiko and the end of Seirin. Akashi fucked around with his memory twice and we acted like we are okay with everything! Someone tell me... who in the world came up with this stupid idea in the first place?"

Kise and Aomine traded glances. Their eyes shifted from each other, Kuroko, Kagami and finally Midorima. Their eyes drilled at the four-eyed male for a long moment before Kagami exploded into a raging fit.

Grounding his jaws, Kagami flounced towards Midorima and grabbed him by the collar.

"The first time I found out about the bullshit ordeal was in the first practice match with Kaijo." Kagami gritted his teeth, his seething breath fanned Midorima's face. "Kise _begged_ us not to tell Kuroko about it. I never knew it was your plan, Midorima!"

Midorima's passive face unaltered, lips remained pursed. "I am just doing what Akashi asked me to."

Now it was Kise's turn to interject. "You always obey Akashi! He was our captain, but that doesn't mean that he is always right! Why didn't you have a say in this?"

Aomine crossed his arms and added. "That makes you no different than a puppet."

With that, Midorima leveled gaze flew wide with mirth. His fist kissed the wall.

"Puppet?!" Midorima roared. "Who are the puppets of Akashi? It is all of you! Back then when Seijuuro commanded for victory, both of you stopped coming to practice, yet still scoring relentlessly on the court. You're doing what Seijuuro wants you to do!"

Aomine snapped back at him. "You still practice and follow him like a dog. Kise and I were just tired of all the bullshit!"

"I practice for my own sake!" Midorima hollered, his face bloomed with red with rage. "I am not as talented as you. I am not as tall as Murasakibara. I am not a great copycat like Kise. My accurate shoots are fruits from my relentless practice. I don't treat Seijuuro's ego as an excuse to become selfish just like him. Everyone of is the same, except Kuroko."

"Then if you really value Kuroko as the person he was, then why did you have to keep him in the dark?" Kise shot back.

Midorima shook his head in disbelief. His fingers rattled as he spitted out the words. "Don't you get it? It is for his sake. Kuroko has bear enough pain watching our downfall, and honestly, what Seijuuro was doing is reasonable. However, his second attempt erasing Kuroko's memories is unncessary. The reason why I decide to do this is..."

As Midorima's words trailed off, tears ran down his face. The beads escaped from his lower chin. Kise and Aomine remained silent. Their faces dejected like a guilty puppy. Kagami, acknowledging the heat of the situation, rubbed Midorima's shoulders and tried to keep his voice even.

"I understand your attempt," Kagami said slowly. "But I believe we could just stop lying after the final match in Rakuzan."

Midorima said nothing.

In the midst of the tensing silence, a new voice protruded the forming walls between them.

"That's enough. I won't let people argue for my sake anymore."

Every eyes directed to Kuroko, who regained his footing and seemed to collect himself mentally to one piece.

"I am very sorry if I burdened any of you in any way," Kuroko said calmly, tranquil returned to his eyes like running currents under a river. "Each one of you is doing everything to protect me, so it is my turn to return the favor and settle this once and for all. I am going to heal Akashi Seijuuro."

Panicked, Kagami shook Kuroko's shoulders. "You just regained your mental state Kuroko! There is no way you can do it now."

Kuroko offered him a stiff smile. "Hush, Kagami."

Kagami smirked and leaned his frame against the wall. "Heh, amnesia or not, still the same old stubborn guy I know."

Aomine and Kise shared a brief chuckle at the light change of mood. Even Midorima sunk into his chair and heaved a relieved breath, smiling softly.

"Akashi Seijuuro told me last time – the only way I can help them is to 'kill or heal' them. I need to solve the riddle and see which Akashi wants which."

The room went silent for a moment. To Kuroko's surprise, Kise was the first one to put his thoughts on board.

"Then isn't it supposed to 'heal' Akashi and 'kill' Seijuuro? Since Akashi is technically the owner of the host and Seijuuro is...how to put it formally, well parasite? I don't mean to say Sei is a real parasite, it's just a technical term I can think of..." Kise grinned sheepishly.

Kuroko smiled at Kise. He was glad to see that Kise's psychological understanding had improved since dealing with Aomine. He decided to save the celebration for later and continued. "That's what I thought of Kise-kun. At least until the last three months before Seijuuro returned."

Kagami's eyes went wide. "Then that means..."

Kuroko smiled, a fleeting sadness drifted inside his eyes. "Seijuuro is the one who write the letter to meet me. Seijuuro always cared about Akashi's condition, that's why he needs my help. On the other side, Akashi hated himself for relying Seijuuro too much, to the point he wants to get rid of himself."

"Kill Akashi," Midorima chanted. "Heal Seijuuro."

Kuroko agreed. "Precisely."

* * *

A few hours later:

Kuroko and Kagami stood by the balcony on the hospital rooftop. Eyes staring at the fleeting sky, Kuroko extended his arms and saw his fingertips blended in with the sky, the sunlight filtered from his fingertips. As a serene smile emerged on his lips, Kuroko closed his eyes while pondering on his final decision.

"Hey Kuroko," Kagami's voice pulled him from his trance. "Can I ask you something?"

Kuroko regarded Kagami's question with a grin. "Sure what is it?"

Kagami kneaded his temples with his thumb before he whispered. "Kill Akashi and heal Seijuuro...is that what you really want to do?"

"Yes." Kuroko answered Kagami without hesitation.

"Is that what you really want to do?"

"Yes."

Kagami raised his voice and clenched his fist. "Oi, think it straight! This time when you ask the other one to disappear, it will be gone for real!"

Kuroko looked taken aback, but he chuckled and rubbed his chin shyly. "Of course, that's the part of the plan right?"

"But I mean, eliminating the original owner of the body, is that what you really wanna do?"

Kuroko said nothing.

The silence permeated longer for a while. As the wind's rustles and Kuroko and Kagami's even breathing melted into the scene, Kuroko turned to Kagami and winked.

"Nobody really gets it huh..."

"Heh?"

Kuroko marched towards the door, and before he twisted the handle, he turned back to Kagami with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will make sure a happy ending." Kuroko smiled. "Do you trust me, Kagami-kun?"

As Kagami watched Kuroko left the balcony, he stared at the disappearing figure. Kuroko Tetsuya was ambiguous and stubborn, a peculiar mixed of trait possessed by one person. However, that's what made Kagami liked him.

"I trust you, Tetsu."

* * *

Kuroko's fist rapped Midorima's door until Midorima excused him.

As Kuroko closed the door behind him, Midorima pulled his cabinet and rummaged its content. "Are you ready now?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yeah. You told me you have the 'stimulus' to affect their disappearance."

Midorima fished a red mask from his cabinet and handed it to Kuroko. "Remember this?"

Kuroko gasped inwardly. It was the white mask that he bought and painted red for Akashi and Seijuuro. Kuroko wanted to question Midorima why did he had it with him, but he knew now was not the right time.

Kuroko's fingers smoothed across the abandoned gift and put a hardened smile. "This will work, Midorima-kun."

Midorima closed his eyes. "Good luck Kuroko. Whatever happens, we trust you."

Kuroko nodded. Before the bluenet left, Midorima's voice halted.

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

Kuroko turned back to Midorima with a smile and held out the mask confidently.

"I just need to choose right? Akashi or Seijuuro?"

With that, Kuroko left the hospital grounds with a firm decision in mind.

* * *

 **A/N= This is nothing relevant really. I just want to do a little promotion for my college event because I was required to XD so you may skip this one if you're not interested reading it, or if you're creeped out.**

 **Are there any Indonesian readers here? If you are, I would like to invite you guys to a college event held at my college, it's like an anime/Japanese exhibition club like a typical anime festival with booths, maid cafe and stands etc. This event is open for all and I would like to expand more customers, so if you visit places like Comicon and AFA, you may be interested. If you are interested, you may PM me or anyhow.**

 **Sorry for the marketing/promotion; I am just doing this for my college hehehe.**


	19. Ch19: Truth's Awakening

**a/n= Hello guys! I am finally back because the first year of college is almost over! I really miss writing this story, and to tell the truth, I suffer a bit from writer's block because I tried to alter my ideas a little bit. Sorry for the horrendously long update, and I hope you're still loyal reading this story =D This is the 2nd last chapter, and I will try uploading the last chapter as soon as possible, but I promise it won't be a long decade!**

 **So please R &R and reviews are very appreciated!**

* * *

For Kuroko, second guessing Akashi Seijuuro's whereabouts wasn't necessary.

Curling his clammy fingers into a fist, Kuroko broke into a hurried sprint. His heart raced along with his footsteps. The familiar ache sprouted on his chest and branched across his ribcages. Never had Kuroko felt so guilty in his life – guilty because he knew he was right.

As he bolted through the hospital wards, fleeting images of his memories spent with Akashi and Seijuuro drifted into his mind, shoving the self-loathing blade deeper into him. In order to cure Akashi Seijuuro, eliminating one of the souls from the vessel was the only way. After all, the characteristic of a psychologically healthy man bore his own memories and values. Kuroko knew that more than anyone else, yet he denied it.

Because he didn't want to lose _them._

He loved Akashi.

He accepted Seijuuro.

He loved Akashi Seijuuro as a whole.

And that was his mistake.

Pursuing into this hopeless romance proved his imprudence. A proper relationship consisted of two mutual souls loving each another, just like Midorima and Takao – though it was short lived.

How funny – The most beautiful things lasted the shortest while. Even though most considered that prophecy as the norm, the pain of watching it slowly fading and dematerializing from our lives was inevitable.

If all beautiful things were meant to be disposed of….

...Why were they created in the first place?

Akashi Seijuuro's face came to mind.

Kuroko smiled weakly. Right now, he was going to erase one of the most beautiful things in his world with his own hands.

And he was certain this would work.

* * *

In the Akashi Household:

After placing the incense stick to its designated container, Masaomi performed one last bow for his decease wife. As his gaze fell upon Sera's photograph, a small smile managed to creep towards the corners of his lips. Smiling back at her as if she was alive, Masaomi caressed the wooden photo frame and squeezed his eyes shut. Even haunted by his bipolar disorder, Masaomi never failed to not miss her every single day.

Suddenly his cell phone buzzed, snapping Masaomi out of his reverie.

Frowning, the older brunet scooped his phone from the nearby stool. When he saw a familiar number, he raised a brow.

Hesitantly, he answered the call.

"Mr. Akashi." the receiver's voice was firm.

Masaomi inhaled sharply before replying. "Ah, Midorima...it's been awhile."

Midorima went silent for effect before speaking. "Today is the day, sir."

Masaomi's jaw dropped, but he quickly pursed his lips and gulped the hesitancy in his voice. His voice was an order. "I trust Akashi in your hands, Midorima."

"You're as nonchalant as ever, Mr. Akashi," Midorima remarked.

Masaomi frowned at the blunt comment. "I'm just being precise."

"Aren't you going to say anything to your son before Kuroko takes action?" Midorima questioned.

Pulling his lip into a thin line, Masaomi blinked. As a breath escaped from him, tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped underneath his chin.

"Mr. Akashi, what's the matter?" Midorima sounded wary at the long pause.

Masaomi's breath hitched, betraying his voice. "I'm fine. I have nothing to say."

In spite of the emotion brewing in Masaomi's voice, Midorima didn't pry. "I see. Then, good afternoon Mr. Akashi. I am looking forward to your long reunion with your _real_ son."

Midorima hung up, leaving the man brooding over his actions.

After Midorima disappeared from the receiver, the noise of incessant beeps took over his place. Gradually, the constant beeping diminished from his eardrum, acted as an ultimatum warning and echoed inside his core. With built up frustration, Masaomi wept over his son.

* * *

At Midorima's office:

Midorima slapped his phone against his desk. Heaving a long-held sigh, Midorima yanked the glasses of his eyes and placed it on his table with a similar manner. The dread that gnawed his soul escaped with his sigh, leaving his chest with a little less comfortable chill. Midorima was done; his job was over. He trusted Kuroko would finish the rest without his help. This was where he stopped.

Finally, he gained the time that was taken away from him – privacy. Midorima thought he would be happier, but a hollow pit of nothingness drilled inside him, exposing overflowing random emotions Midorima couldn't even count or comprehend. The grass-haired male equipped a remote expression as a result.

"It must be hard, isn't it?" Kise's voice dragged him to reality. "I mean, everyone seems to be suffering."

Midorima twitched a smile. "It will end soon."

Eyes fixed on the floor, Kise slipped his hands inside his lab coat pocket. "Then, isn't it time to end your own suffering?"

Midorima's heart leaped. His sharply glared at Kise, demanding for clarification. Yet, Midorima was aware of the answer to his own questionable gaze.

Kise never looked at Midorima's defensive stance to figure it out. "Pack your stuff and call it for a day. I will be here when Kuroko comes back."

Midorima gritted his teeth at Kise's ambiguity. Despite the mild irritation towards blonde, deep down he wanted Kise to speak it out loud for his _goddamn_ ears to hear.

He wanted Kise to outwardly confirm that Takao was dead.

Midorima rebuked. "I am responsible for this whole ordeal –"

"Leave." Kise cut him, his eyes slanted to a dark glare. "Your job is done. Go to the place where you are supposed to be."

Midorima stared at the blonde for a long moment. An itch of laughter nearly billowed his stomach and pulled him to a giggling stance. Kise had grown up. Midorima wanted to praise him and laughed in disbelief at the same time.

Midorima undo his lab coat, draped it across his chair and headed towards the door.

Without any sentimental speech in mind, Midorima straightened his glasses and circled his fingers around the door knob.

"Thank you Kise," he spared a side-glance to the blonde, smiling thinly. "See you on the other side."

Midorima swung the door open and marched out of the room.

After counting one to ten since Midorima's disappearance, Kise flopped to Midorima's empty chair and heaved a sigh. As the blonde played with his thumbs, a smile of genuine relief creased on his lips. As his formerly tight-knit nerves slowly untangled themselves, a wave of soothing sensation flooded into his stomach, offering him a sense of abatement. It almost felt like euphoria – except without drugs.

Kise recalled the time when the doctor informed his family that his grandmother passed away in her sleep. Kise's eyes flew wide, mortified. Exactly the day before, his grandmother was weaving through the hospital wards while joking around with the nurse, calling her friends through the clinic's phone in a raucous manner, and baking cookies with Kise secretly in the cafeteria's kitchen.

When he saw his grandmother's limp body, Kise felt helpless. It was the exact same sensation when he saw Akashi turned to Seijuuro for the first time in Teiko, especially a part of it was his fault. The same feeling occurred when Kuroko took over or assisted Kise's clients during their working days.

Kise's being screamed dependence.

But not anymore.

He healed Aomine.

He served as Midorima's emotional pillar.

Now, he waited for his friend to return from rescuing his other friend.

As he leaned his head to the chair's headrest, a small smile slipped into his lips before he drifted into slumber.

* * *

With ragged breath, Kuroko crashed into the Tokyo cemetery.

As adrenaline streamed within his veins, restlessness prickled his skull and dragged his fear away from entering the field of polished marble stones. Kuroko never liked graveyards, but the anticipation of meeting Akashi and clouded his fears away

As the bluenet fearlessly weaved through the tombstones, his heartbeat escalated that he thought it would rip out of his chest. Nothing but encrypted names stared back at him, which only heightened his eeriness. The stillness of the graveyard but his scraping footsteps was a cherry on top.

Finally, his chest alleviated when he spotted a blob of red hair in the midst of sombre grey. Even though his body faced against Kuroko's vision, Kuroko didn't have to guess which of the Akashis that was standing before him.

Without hesitation, Kuroko yelled.

" _Seijuuro!"_ his voice reverberated across the cemetery that it might wake the dead.

Seijuuro tensed. Stiffly, the heterochromatic male turned over his shoulders and followed his gaze towards the voice that beckoned for his name.

Then, their eyes met.

Red and gold met blue. Thousand of conflicting emotions circled in their minds like running water. They mirrored each other's expression – fragile and vulnerability. A heavy air hung between them, and one unwanted word would crack their emotional comfort zone, which was their solace for one another.

"Tetsuya, you came." Seijuuro's voice was kind.

Kuroko said nothing. Head dipped down, his gaze fixed towards the soil underneath.

Seijuuro studied Kuroko's features with nervous eyes and remarked. "What's the matter?"

Reluctant fingers slipped into his pocket. Kuroko rummaged for the dreaded item hanging inside his fabric, and dread settled on his chest when his fingers brushed against a familiar plastic. Kuroko couldn't do it. No, he should…

Seijuuro kept asking him for his silence. As Seijuuro's voice dripped with gentleness, it oiled the self-loathing blade into Kuroko's heart and pushed the blade deeper inside him. As guilt hovered above his head, the plastic mask became heavier as every second passed.

 _I got nothing to loose._

Finally, Kuroko yanked the mask off his pocket and tossed it on the ground. The white mask – half painted in red – landed on the ground ceremoniously.

As Seijuuro's eyes fell upon the fallen object, his mouth turned agape and he pointed the mask with shaky fingers.

"How did you get it?"

Kuroko replied flatly. "Midorima gave it to me."

The heavy air between them went thicker. Seijuuro's eyes flitted back and forth from the mask to Kuroko. Gulping, he stammered while shaking his head.

"Look, I didn't mean to throw it back then. I was emotional...if you're going to blame me for it then I will take – "

A smile broke out of Kuroko's remote expression. "I don't mean it like that. I present this mask to you for another purpose."

Seijuuro stared at him incredulously. His voice wary. "What are you talking about?"

"I finally solve the puzzle." Kuroko wrapped his fingers together. He smiled. "Kill and heal."

Hearing that, Seijuuro huffed a sigh and threw his arms in the air. "So you finally have come to a decision!" Seijuuro stated in an arrogant tone. "Technically, you have to choose between Akashi and I, am I right?"

"Yes, and my decision is final."

Kuroko's fingers reached for the half-painted mask. After a moment of hesitation, Kuroko scooped a handful of water from the nearby well and poured it over the mask.

The liquid corroded the red paint from the mask.

" _Then, do you mind if I paint it red?"_ it was a question Kuroko asked Akashi a long time ago, welcoming Seijuuro's presence.

Seijuuro, of course, was aware of that. As anger slowly dwelled inside him, unadulterated rage flashed in his eyes and he roared.

"What is the meaning of this, _Tetsuya?_ " he yanked Kuroko's collar, dragging the bluenet's face closer to him. "D-Don't tell me….Y-You choose the idiot over me..."

In spite of the turbulent of emotions swimming in Seijuuro's eyes, Kuroko replied with the usual smile Seijuuro had come to love. "Well, you would do the same."

Seijuuro was taken aback at Kuroko's response. "What do you know?"

After he took a deep breath, Kuroko spoke. "You want Akashi to heal more than anybody else. All this time, you feel guilty because your presence spurs DID inside him. So in return, you will do anything to help Akashi, including taking over his place in Teiko in spite of your suffering..."

Seijuuro chided. "You know it all! I do it because –!"

"You love Akashi," Kuroko stated with a firm tone. "You will do anything to help him. You took over his place in Teiko and Rakuzan, waiting for Akashi to return someday..."

"That bastard is never grateful!" Seijuuro hollered, frustration brimmed in his voice. "I did everything….but in the end, he wanted you for himself! I deserve you more, right Tetsuya?"

Kuroko felt a cold pang on his chest at the sight of Seijuuro's torn expression. As hot ache rooted within him, Kuroko couldn't hold the tears threatened to spill from his eyes. All this time, the bluenet had fallen in love with Seijuuro's unwavering kindness in spite of the suffering he had been through and the arrogant mask hiding his pain.

He was going to say it. It was now or never.

"Yes you do, Seijuuro," Kuroko said. "I am in love with you. I love you more than Akashi."

Seijuuro flinched. As he slowly let go of Kuroko's collar, he instantly wrapped his arms around Kuroko's body and pulled him into a tight hug. Long-held tears that lasted for years sprouted from his eye ducts, and without hesitation, Seijuuro wept on Kuroko's shoulders.

"Tetsuya….I...I...I love you too."

Kuroko ran a hand across Seijuuro's silky red-hair and gave a peck on his forehead. "I love you, Seijuuro."

They stayed like that for god knows how long. Kuroko knew once he let go of Seijuuro, there would be no other method to call him back. Seijuuro had suffered days and nights waiting for Akashi, and at the same time, keeping his unrequited feelings for Kuroko. It was foolish, but because of that, Kuroko fell in love with his strength. Seijuuro was like a firefly – it sparked brilliant light, but it was just a small fragile creature that lasted for a short while.

It was beautiful.

And Kuroko loved it.

"I get it." Seijuuro sobbed. "You need to settle things right. It is for the benefit of us all."

Kuroko gulped heavily. "Yes, you are right."

They released from each other's embrace, yet they pasted their foreheads to one another and intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you but," Kuroko said with a genuine smile. "I'm sorry, but I choose him."

Seijuuro nodded, shaking his head with a sad smile. "I know. The body is his anyways. I need to...fuck off."

Kuroko giggled. "You're still like yourself even in the last moments."

"At least I can depart without regrets, Tetsuya."

Kuroko ran a hand and traced Seijuuro's features. "Good bye, Seijuuro."

"Goodbye, Tetsuya."

They shared one last kiss.

Then instantly, Seijuuro's knees crashed to the ground. Kuroko sunk into a sitting position and cradled Seijuuro's head into his knees, running a thumb across his fragile features.

Kuroko killed Seijuuro.

A tear bead escaped from Kuroko's eyes, ran down his face and dripped down his chin. All of a sudden, the pain Kuroko had been holding for the past few months broke inside him like spilling water, and inordinate sorrow overwhelmed his heart.

Seijuuro was gone.

Seijuuro was no longer inside Akashi's body.

Seijuuro was back as a lingering soul.

Seijuuro was free.

Seijuuro was lonely.

Kuroko let out a despairing scream, followed by the booming thunder from above.

Then, he heard another voice.

"Even if he is not here, will you stay with me?"

Kuroko looked down, and he met a pair of identical crimson-eyes.

They would never turn gold again.


	20. Ch20: Final's Awakening

**a/n= It has been a long ride, and this fanfic has come to an end.**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for the slow updates for the last three chapters because of college. I am so busy lately and I realize that writing Fanfiction is not all I do *glance at tumblr and doujins* so yeah you get what I mean. My projects in campus are one of them.**

 **But putting the rant aside, I am grateful for all of you readers to support the story from beginning to end.**

 **I would like to hear your opinions/ reviews for this last chapters...or even if I can make another epilogue or additional chapters about the other pairings in this story to milk this fic. :D**

 **So here we go...**

 **Reviews would be appreciated!**

* * *

 _2 weeks later:_

Men and women in black garments clustered in front of the wooden casket. As low murmurs and sobbing rumbled from the crowd, people came and went placing a bucket of lilies beside the mahogany coffin. Above the casket was a Takao's picture. Behind the photo frame, his dazzling grin radiated with sheer life.

Today was Takao's funeral ceremony. Somewhere within the crowd, Kise burrowed under Aomine's tight grasp and let out a dramatic gurgling cry. In spite of the mild protest, Aomine steeled his embrace and caressed Kise's blonde mane with a scowl. Standing beside the couple was Midorima. Head dipped down, nobody could tell the expression hidden behind Midorima's thick-frame glasses.

Kuroko and Akashi stood behind him.

Kuroko's eyes locked against Midorima's back. Pulling his lips into a thin line, the teal-haired male tried to detect an emotion from his four-eyed friend. However, a thick twinging substance clogged on his heart and clouded his judgement. Kuroko scoffed inwardly. Of course – he had no right to analyze Midorima's anguish; he possessed the similar sinking feeling lately.

Before Kuroko plunged into his self-loathing loop, warm fingers squeezed his palms. Kuroko's eyes widened and stared at the pair of crimson eyes beside him. Akashi smiled. The tousled hair male mouthed _it's all right_ and offered Kuroko another grin before turning his attention towards the priest that had just arrived to deliver the memorial speech.

As the priest ranted biblical quotes and preached about Takao as if he had known the late boy, Kuroko couldn't help but scowl at the hypocrisy. Tugged by an uneasy feeling on his chest, the bluenet's eyes fleeted across the crowd. Takao's death was commemorated by his friends and colleagues, not his loved ones. Based on Midorima's story, Takao's family abandoned him and left him at his uncle's care. The bluenet gritted his teeth at the palpable adversity.

 _Life is unfair_ was the first thing came into Kuroko's mind. Akashi Seijuuro was gifted with a loving father who accepted his illness and prayed for his recovery in spite of harboring physical disorder himself. Then, there was Takao who was deserted by his loved ones. Kuroko cringed at the injustice treatment the world had placed upon Takao's shoulders. It's overwhelming.

The priest closed the speech with a biblical quote from Matthews, " _Blessed are those who mourn…."_

Hearing the statement, a face of a crimson-haired teen with a pair of heterochromatic eyes drifted into Kuroko's mind. Seijuuro's aggressive advances and kindness engulfed his chest with longing. As memories of Seijuuro rolled in his mind like a gray-scale movie, a whip interlaced around his heart, suffocating his chest with interminable ache.

Then suddenly, Kuroko felt warmth shrouded his fingertips. Intertwining their fingers together, Akashi planted a small peck above Kuroko's palm. With a reassuring gaze, he smiled at Kuroko.

"… _.For they shall be comforted. Matthew 5:4."_ The priest ended the speech.

Kuroko smiled back at Akashi. Like a spell, the twinge on his chest abated, replaced with a new welcoming warmth.

"Thank you for coming, both of you," Midorima smiled thinly at Kuroko and Akashi. "I'm really glad that everything is going to be okay from now."

Kuroko reciprocated with a nod. "Yes, Midorima-kun. I hope Kazunari-san is going to be happy up there in heaven."

There was something sparking behind Midorima's eyes, but the four-eyed blinked so quickly and maintained his demeanor. "Yes, I think Takao is happy to be released from all his suffering. The same goes to Seijuuro, Kuroko."

Akashi's shoulders stiffened. Kuroko managed a smile. "Yes exactly Midorima-kun. I believe Seijuuro is somewhere out there drifting as a new soul."

Midorima smiled and headed towards the casket before bidding goodbye with the couple. As Midorima sprinted towards where his former lover's body was placed, Kuroko fixed his gaze on Midorima's back. Kuroko wondered the weight of clustered burden on Midorima's shoulders all this time, yet the green-haired male could smile and put up a strong front to inform the world he was okay. A warm unfurling feeling of admiration knotted around his heart, which reflected on Kuroko's gaze flashed with sheer respect towards his friend.

Suddenly, a familiar and nerve protruding voice dragged Kuroko from his trance.

" _Kurokocchi_!" Kise bolted towards the shorter male with arms stretched wide. Tears fountained from his eyes. " _Kurokochhi! I can't believe Takaocchi has left us! I –"_

" _Shut the fuck up_ Kise!" Aomine snapped, pulling the back of Kise's shirt and halting him from reaching Kuroko. "Don't be noisy. We are in the funeral ceremony for goddamn sake."

"But the ceremony just ended!" Kise protested while sniffing.

Aomine heaved a sigh. "It would be disrespectful to Kazunari, you know."

Kuroko and Akashi stared at the couple with a similar deadpanned expression. Kise continued sobbing, but then Aomine stroke his hair and whispered a few words that washed the sadness in Kise's eyes in an instant. Kise flashed him a toothy grin. Aomine reciprocated him in the same manner. Witnessing this scene, Kuroko offered them a reassuring smile.

"I'm really happy for both of you."

Kuroko's statement snapped them both from their little word. Clearing his throat, Aomine first spoke. "There are lots of things we need to talk about, Tetsu. You know, like Teiko…then my disorder, and…"

Kuroko halted him with a wave of his hand. "Save the time for later. For now, please enjoy your time with Kise-kun. It would be nice if we leave this place and leave Midorima and Takao alone."

"I agree with Kuroko," Akashi commented. "I think we should leave them for their own privacy. Dead or alive, they are lovers after all."

Kise and Aomine traded peculiar glances and nodded. After having a quick exchange with the couple, Kuroko and Akashi bid their goodbyes. Kise and Aomine disappeared to the parking lot with another roundabout of argument. Kuroko sweat dropped. He wondered if their relationship would last.

"Shall we go now?" Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hands with a smile. "Where do you want to go next?"

Kuroko's gaze fell upon their interlaced fingers and blushed. "Umm…I'm fine anywhere. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too," Akashi agreed. "I already planned a reservation at the restaurant buffet nearby –"

Kuroko stifled a gasp, cutting Akashi from speaking. "We don't need to go anywhere fancy, Akashi-kun!"

Akashi huffed a breath and smiled wearily. "I'm not finished speaking Kuroko-kun. I said why don't we take a visit to Maji Burger to get your vanilla milkshake before heading to the buffet?"

Kuroko wanted to protest, but the mention of 'vanilla milkshake' churned his stomach. Pouting in embarrassment, Kuroko confided with Akashi's decision.

* * *

 _Tokyo Ritz Carlton Dining_

With wide eyes threatened to pull off from his sockets, Kuroko's gaze fell upon the extravagant arrangement before him.

A huge platter of sizzling and juicy lamb leg was served before him. Kuroko's confused eyes flitted back and forth from the thick-creamy salmon soup to the fresh green-garden lobster salad and finally to the sparkling water inside the wine-glass. Kuroko blinked. Every food and beverage arranged on this dining table screamed luxury.

"Do you like it?" Akashi curled his fingers around the curvy glassware and took a sip.

"I-I thought you said it was going to be a buffet!" Kuroko protested. He frantically snapped his head back and forth, trying to find a row of silver trays leaned against the corner of the room. Lavish table arrangements and golden silverwares stared back at him. The atmosphere reminded Kuroko of those romantic lunch dates from cheesy box office movies.

Akashi furrowed his brow and noted. "Isn't this a buffet?"

"No, it's a lunch service," Kuroko said flatly. "And an expensive one."

Akashi's cheeks reddened and cleared his throat. "I-I see. My mistake, Kuroko."

"You live in a prestigious family, Akashi-kun," Kuroko remarked. "Aren't you supposed to be familiar with all of this?"

Akashi chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his temples. "Forgive me Kuroko. Food and Beverage or Event Service wasn't my favorite subject."

Kuroko raised a brow, intrigued. "So, your father required you to learn all these things?"

"Of course." Akashi planted the fork's jagged end on his lamb meat. "The Akashi family is required to learn all subjects from different backgrounds. Well personally, my favorite subject is Japanese Literature and history."

Kuroko mouthed an 'o' in response and carefully placed his fingers around the sinuous glass. "I see…so do you have a tutor to help you study the subjects you dislike?"

Akashi froze. He rolled his palms into a fist. "Well…I had a friend."

Kuroko stifled a gasp. His stomach roiled uneasily like the waves during the storm.

They knew who they were talking about.

As Kuroko hitched his breath, guilt spikes hammered on his ribcages. Memories of Seijuuro's last moments conjured on his mind in a myriad of gray-scale flashback. Deep down, Kuroko knew that his heart still belonged to Seijuuro, but the said man's soul had drifted away, leaving his physical form healthy and vigor with life. It was ironic. Kuroko fell in love with the _thief_ instead of the _owner_ of the beautiful vessel sitting before him. Before Kuroko realized it, a bead of tear escaped from his eyes, cascaded down to his cheeks.

He wasn't aware of Akashi's burning gaze.

* * *

 _On that day:_

 _Seijuuro was gone._

 _Seijuuro was no longer inside Akashi's body._

 _Seijuuro was back as a lingering soul._

 _Seijuuro was free._

 _Seijuuro was lonely._

 _Kuroko let out a despairing scream, followed by the booming thunder from above._

 _Then, he heard another voice._

 _"Even if he is not here, will you stay with me?"_

 _Kuroko looked down, and he met a pair of identical crimson-eyes._

 _They would never turn gold again._

 _On that day:_

Reds met blue.

It wasn't gold or red – or even both – it was a pair of two identical ruby eyes. It was those crimson eyes that spellbind Kuroko into this compelling attraction.

The first time they met in Teiko as a vice captain and regular player.

The first time they met in Tokyo Psychological Clinic as patient and a doctor.

It was those exact eyes that lured Kuroko into a trap that had trapped his fate and tangled his life into a disarray of emotions and memory.

As Kuroko stared deeply into those red pools, raindrops pelted against his freezing shoulders. In spite of the blood curling atmosphere –grey, stormy sky above a field of marble stones – Kuroko saw nothing but those crimson pairs of eyes that would never turn gold again.

"Hey, Kuroko." Akashi's fingers gingerly reached out to touch Kuroko's cheeks. "Answer me. Will you still stay with me?"

Kuroko said nothing.

Thick mist filmed over his baby-blue eyes. His jaw half dropped. Scarcely, he caressed his shaky fingers all over Akashi's face, as if he was tracing the redhead's features for the first time.

"You should have never asked for his help."

Akashi blinked, his iris slanted. His lips trembled. "What?"

Kuroko dug his nails into Akashi's cheeks, forming a few chubby dents between the sides of his cheeks. He whispered while sniffing. "If you just have faith yourself, nothing of this would have ever happened."

Akashi's eyes flew wide in disbelief. Tears rolled down his cheeks, together with the pouring rain from the dark sky above. His heart stopped, clogged up by sheer betrayal and thickening ache that was too heavy for his chest to bear. Akashi couldn't believe it –Kuroko blamed _him_ it for everything.

But it's not like Kuroko was far from the truth, though.

If only he was strong enough to cope his mother's death…

If only he was smart enough to dig the study materials into his little brain alone…

If only he didn't ask Seijuuro to take over his interpersonal problems…

If only…

If only he never met Seijuuro…

No…

If only…

He never _called_ for help…

Then none of this would have ever happened.

"I always know I'm weaker than him." Akashi uttered a weak laugh. "Seijuuro could be vulgar sometimes, but he is kind at heart. Very kind indeed. He is stronger and better than me in every way."

Kuroko let out a half-heart chuckle. "I know right. But you're amazing in your own way, Akashi. Well, let's just say you guys complete each other."

Akashi sobbed at the statement. He slung his arms around Kuroko's neck and brushed his hair against the bluenet's shoulders.

"For Seijuuro's sake, let's start over," Akashi said. "Will you stay with me, Kuroko?"

Kuroko uttered a light laugh.

"It's not for Seijuuro's sake." Tears streamed down towards his chin. "It's because of meeting you that I fell in love, get it silly?"

* * *

 _Present Day:_

After Akashi paid the bill to today's lunch, the couple strode towards the nearby bench on the street. They sat there in silence.

Ever since that day, Kuroko and Akashi never mentioned anything about Seijuuro. Even though deep down both of them had accepted Seijuuro's death, none of them knew how to melt the wall between them ever since the whole DID episode.

However, sitting together with Akashi and doing nothing was…comforting. At least that's what Kuroko had taught.

"By the way Kuroko, I think I know where to go next." Akashi sounded unusually upbeat than usual.

Kuroko looked at him peculiarly. "Hmm? Where?"

And for the first time in weeks, a genuine smile creased on the corners of Akashi's lips.

He blinked. "Let's finish where we left off."

To Kuroko's surprise, they visited the amusement park.

It was the location of the first date since Kuroko met Akashi as a psychologist.

Myriad shades of red bloomed on Kuroko's cheeks when he remembered their first gondola ride. "A-Akashi-kun! Are you serious?"

Akashi took Kuroko's hands and squeezed them together. "What are you talking about? Sei interrupted us time last time."

Panicked, Kuroko's eyes darted back and forth. He saw nothing but straight couples walking to and fro around the amusement park with smiles and interlocked fingers.

Gulping, Kuroko concluded. "There are couples everywhere, Akashi."

"So what? Are we not a couple, Kuroko-kun?" Akashi whispered seductively.

Kuroko pouted inwardly. As much as he hated to admit, it seemed like Akashi learned a thing or two from his soul-partner.

"Fine." Kuroko conceded, his cheeks deflated to a pout. "Where are we going first, Mr. Akashi?"

Akashi smirked and aimed his finger upwards. Nervously, Kuroko's eyes followed Akashi's outstretched hand. He flinched. His pulse quickened, and his hasty heartbeat thrummed underneath his chest. A rush of nostalgia gushed into Kuroko's brain and formed a smile on his lips.

Kuroko's eyes landed on the monumental Ferris wheel.

Kuroko sat opposite of Akashi. As the cart slowly ascended, Kuroko felt his stomach dropped and threatened to fill him with nausea, but in an instant, the marvelous view filling his visions halted that from happening.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Akashi inquired, his eyes fixed on the glass window. "Too bad it's too crowded today. Next time, we should come at night to get the place for ourselves."

Kuroko chuckled. "You don't have to. I'm fine like this."

Akashi's gaze slid towards the bluenet and smiled. "Well, if you're not feeling fine, just tell me. I'm here for you, Kuroko."

Kuroko's eyes dilated. A blush slowly crept towards his cheeks. "Y-You're so kind to me, Akashi-kun."

Akashi blinked, and to Kuroko's surprise, he broke into a fit of giggle. "My my, what a Deja Vu."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kuroko asked Akashi, eyes wide.

"I remember you're saying the exact same thing when we are riding this thing," Akashi replied. "Before Sei interrupts."

As Kuroko processed Akashi's words, his mind reeled back when Seijuuro suddenly took over Akashi's body in this exact place. Kuroko expected his chest to ache, but instead his chest felt light. Reminiscing the memory felt like as if he was watching somebody else's life.

 _"Then answer me Tetsuya," Seijuuro grabbed his cheeks while smirking. "If you need to kill one person, which one would you_ _ **kill? Would it be Akashi or Seijuuro?**_ _"_

"By the way Kuroko." Akashi's sudden address pulled Kuroko from his trance. "Do you regret your decision?"

Kuroko pulled his lips to a frown. He knew what Akashi was addressing. "No, not at all."

"Why?"

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably on his seat and fiddled his fingers. But he smiled. "Because I make the right decision after all. Seijuuro wants you to be healed, yet on the other hand, you wanted to kill yourself. But in order to heal you, Seijuuro needs to be "killed"."

Akashi dipped his head down, muttering an apology. "I…"

"You don't have to feel guilty for it, Akashi-kun," Kuroko stated with a smile. "Everything has happened anyways. In fact, I think Seijuuro is happy with my decision…"

Akashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So kill Seijuuro and heal Akashi…huh."

Kuroko nodded. "Or the other way around. It works either way. Implicitly."

The couple shared a chuckle and grinned at each other. Suddenly, Kuroko blinked when he felt soft fingers grazed under his chin, and before he knew it, a pair of crimson eyes caught his baby blue eyes. Kuroko blushed at the close proximity.

"Akashi-kun…"

Akashi whispered. "I love you Kuroko. I love you so much."

With that, Akashi closed the distance between them and locked their lips.

Unlike Seijuuro's aggressive advances, Akashi's lips were soft and tender. Kuroko slipped his arms around Akashi's neck, trying to feel the light brushes underneath his bottom lip. Even though this vessel with ruby hair and eyes possessed two souls, the way they used their lips to stir desire in Kuroko was different in a good way. While Seijuuro's style screamed with fervor affection and lust, Akashi's style thrummed with tenderness and care.

And Kuroko loved both of them.

However, he knew the true answer from the bottom of his heart. He chuckled inwardly. It seemed like he could get used to the second one more. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't even fell for the second.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Akashi formed circles around Kuroko's back and smiled. "I know that, idiot."

* * *

 _The next day:_

Kuroko woke up in his apartment with a loud bark beside him. He grimaced at the incessant barking and got up to his feet to silence his beloved pet.

"Oi Nigou," Kuroko rubbed the sleepiness of his eyes. "Keep it down. The neighbors are still sleeping."

However, the little husky didn't obey his master's wishes. Instead, he scuttled towards Kuroko's direction and barked louder. His baby blue eyes –like his master's – twinkled in delight.

Kuroko sighed and lifted the husky's body and cradled in between his arms. "What are you excited about early in the morning?"

Suddenly, Kuroko heard the bell to his apartment rung. Groaning, the bluenet stride towards the door and twisted the doorknob to open the door. The drowsiness in him dissolved away when he saw Akashi stood by the door…with an identical husky in hand.

"Akashi-kun. What are you doing here?"

Akashi shoved his husky to Kuroko's chest. "Kuroko, look! I found this husky in front of my mansion. Maybe he could be a good friend to Nigou."

Kuroko tried to study the given Husky. Suddenly, his eyes widened when his blue beads fell upon the husky's golden iris. Those eyes seemed familiar, and Kuroko couldn't help but let the warm feeling engulfed on his chest.

"See Kuroko? What kind of name should we give him?"

"Hmm…" Kuroko rubbed the husky's ears fondly and grinned. "Then, why not call him Sei?"

* * *

~Kill Me, Heal Me~

~THE END~

* * *

 **A/N= And that's it! I am looking forward to what you all think of the ending :3**

 **Finally, thank you to all readers that have been supporting me since the first chapter. The reviews, followers, and favorites...I appreciate them all! I am sorry if my writing is not as great as other writers - English is not my first language but I'm serious of being a good writer. Additionally, sorry for all the tears I managed to put into your eyes *chop onions* but I'm glad if this story reached you and it has been a good escape for me from depressing reality XD**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Rinfantasy: No matter what chapter I post, you will always be the first one who review my story...every single damn chapter. Thank you so much Rin for supporting my story from the beginning. Your fics are great too and I've been reading them.**

 **ShinseiShiwa: Thank you for supporting my stories as well. I saw your name on the review sections for a few times and thank you so much for supporting this story! It has been a good ride!**

 **ScarletAkichin: A friend I found in this trash hole call Fanfiction. 3**

 **Kurogamine LightandShadow: Your name appears frequently in the review section. Thank you so much!**

 **7blueHana: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LENGTHY REVIEWS! Your reviews are always my favorite and some of them even reached through me...Thank you so goddamn much!**

 **Thank you readers for supporting this story! I was wondering if I should make an extra chapter of something for another epilogue, side character focus or just leave it as it is!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Arigatoo Gozaimasu!**

 **Otsukare Readers! May Akakuro soul live inside you ~!**


End file.
